Timeless
by dandy wonderous
Summary: Hinata has a wish: to save one of Deidara's masterpieces forever. But this proves to be harder than it sounds. Au, DeiHina. COMPLETE!
1. Shattered

It seems rather late to be posting the start of a new fanfiction, but I wanted to do it now.

When I rather randomly started liking the DeiHina crack couple, I wanted to think up a good idea for them, one full of Hinata's innocence and Deidara-style angst. You know, all the good stuff. Sometime that morning, I had the idea for this story, and that night I wrote this, the first chapter. By the next day I had most of chapter two written and almost all of the story planned out exactly.

But I fall hopelessly pray to plot bunnies, and this got shoved to the back of my mind while I worked on non-fic works. But now that I've finally officially started this whole fanfiction thing, I wanted to get this story out there for all my fellow DeiHina fans.

This story is interesting for me because it has a different style from what I usually write, where Hinata's thoughts sort of melt into the current story, rather than having her thoughts embedded in. But it seems to fit her personality.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Deidara, Sasori, and Haku would still be alive.

* * *

**Timeless**

By Dandy Wonderous

Chapter 1: Shattered

Everyday Hinata stood behind the tree in the courtyard and watched him through the art room window.

Everyday she was held spellbound as his experienced hands sculpted the clay into some new work of art. Sure, it was strange, his art, but she liked it. Or maybe she just liked watching him work on it.

He could become completely possessed with his work, until it consumed him. He seemed to exist in a bubble, a bubble of him and the clay, and the outside world didn't exist. Oh, if only that could be true.

Everyday at four Hinata's watch would beep at her. Everyday at four Deidara's watch beeped as well, and the blond senior would look down at it and sigh.

Then came the choice. Would Deidara take the project with him, or would he leave it in the art room?

Hinata went where the project went. If Deidara took it with him, she stealthily made her way to the front of the school where he waited on his father to pick him up, not having his own car to drive. If Deidara left it, she would wait there for the inevitable invasion of the soccer team.

It didn't matter what Deidara did with it; his hard work would get destroyed.

If, at four, Deidara decided to take the piece with him, and Hinata ended up sheltering in the small alcove by the door, she would watch as his father would pull up in the old beat-up Volvo. She would watch his attempts to hide the piece from the cold man in the driver's seat, and she would watch it ultimately fail. Finally, she would watch whatever wonderful work he had created in his little bubble of muse and clay go flying out the window to crash on the sidewalk. If the clay was still wet, it would land with a loud splotch, a squishy, disgusting looking mound of goo. If he had actually gotten the work completed, for whatever reason, then it was so much more depressing to see it shatter into so many little pieces, like a broken dream.

If, at four, Deidara instead left the piece in the art room, the soccer team would soon come in and smash it. They hated the artist, for whatever sick reason, and anything created by his hands was something they could use to break him.

Hinata would often debate with herself over which was worse: to have your dreams shattered by cruel teenagers or by your own father. She was sure that his father's rejection must be hardest, but it was hard to tell from his reactions.

At seven thirty in the morning, if it was the morning after the soccer team wrecked the destruction, Hinata would sneak back out to the tree before the first bell and wait for him to return to the scene. Usually he just sighed and cleaned up the mess. She couldn't tell if he was upset, but maybe he was just so used to it he was numbed to the disappointment. Just another small sculpture, gone.

Just another piece of his soul, gone. Or that was how the junior looked at it.

He might be able to stand the abuse, day after day, but she couldn't. One way or the other, his art work was always destroyed. But just once, just once, she wanted to see it get saved.

She wanted a piece to be timeless.

* * *

At four thirty, regardless of where the remains of the sculpture lay, Hinata would wait outside the front of the school, in the same spot where he stood, and wait for Neji to come pick her up after his gymnastics training.

Neji was an amazing gymnast, even once being scouted for the national team. But he hadn't taken the chance, for reasons Hinata preferred not to think about.

Neji would pick up Hinata from the high school and then pick up Hanabi from the elementary. It was across town, though, which gave them time to talk.

Not that Hinata actually talked much with her college age cousin, besides the normal pleasantries about their days. Still, if she ever had a problem, he was always there to listen.

She slid into the tiny black car and stared out the window, watching as the school slid away behind them.

"How was your day, Hinata?" Neji asked after a moment.

"Fine." She knew this answer wouldn't fully satisfy him, so she elaborated. "I got an A on my chemistry test."

"Good. Your father will be pleased."

He still didn't seem satisfied, so she ran through the scarce events of the day, trying to come up with something else. "I'm having a little trouble in math."

"I don't have to work tonight, so I can help you."

She nodded gratefully; Neji was so much better in math than she. "Oh, and I got invited to Sakura's birthday party this weekend."

He nodded. "Sounds fun."

"Uh… y-yeah, I guess so." Hinata actually wasn't a big party fan, and wasn't really looking forward to it. But Sakura was her friend, so she had to go. "I'll need to look for a gift."

"I can take you to the mall beforehand."

"Thanks." She felt a little bad about making Neji be her chauffer, but she had so dismally failed her driving test she didn't think she'd ever get a license.

Neji stopped at a red light and turned to stare hard at her. She met his gaze, and for a moment she could see her lavender eyes reflected in his matching ones, and she quickly looked away again; the image was disconcerting.

"Did you sign up for the talent show?"

It had been the question Hinata had been dreading. "Wh-what talent show?"

_That a girl, Hinata. Play dumb._

"The one that your school is holding in about a month and a half."

Of course he saw through her. She could swear her cousin could see through anyone. And through walls. And she was pretty sure he had eyes on the back of his head, too.

"O-oh… _That_ talent show…"

The light changed, and Neji focused on the road again. "Hinata, did you sign up or not?"

"N-no…"

"Why not?" He waited for an answer, and when none was forthcoming he sighed. "Hinata, you're getting so good at your dancing; it's a waste not to show anyone."

She felt incredibly selfish. Neji could only practice his talent for exercise and small town competition when he so desperately wanted to show the world. And she hid her talent away…

But she wasn't getting in front of that crowd. Not for anything.

"How are Tenten and Lee?" she asked, to change the subject.

Neji was a little frustrated at getting cut off, but his friends were his favorite topic, even if he tried hard not to show it. "They're fine. It was their one year anniversary today." He chuckled. "_Lee_ remembered, of course, and not Tenten. They're the only couple I know where the _guy_ remembers everything."

Hinata laughed a little. "Well, it _would_ be like Lee to remember. He even remembers my birthday." This was true; he sent her a card every year.

Neji laughed again at the thought of his overactive friend. They pulled into the elementary parking lot, and he turned back to her while they waited for her little sister.

"Seriously Hinata, consider the talent show thing. For me, okay?"

Hinata looked out the opposite window. "…Okay."

Sure, she could _consider._ She just wouldn't _do_ it. Not even for him.

Not for anyone.

**Chapter 1 End**

* * *

A/N: I reread this chapter four times before being completely happy with it. Anyway…

_It didn't matter what Deidara did with it; his hard work would get destroyed._

When thinking up the premise of this story, my first thought was, "Okay, so Hinata's some random high school girl, and Deidara's a tortured artist. Great, now what?" Then I remembered that Deidara's real "art" was the explosion; like, the destruction of his art. So, how could I use that destruction in my AU story? And this is what I came up with. From there, the rest of the story sort of built itself (I had a REALLY hard time concentrating in school the day I first thought of this story).

_Neji was an amazing gymnast…_

Don't you think Neji would be good at gymnastics? I have a cousin who's really good at gymnastics, actually, so I know slightly more about it than most sports.

"_They're fine. It was their one year anniversary today." … "Lee remembered, of course, and not Tenten. They're the only couple I know where the guy remembers everything."_

I am an unashamed LeeTen fan. Woo!

Also, my boyfriend is the one who always remembers anniversaries and important dates, so this is a little homage to him. In my defense, though, I DO remember the day he first asked me out (but it was on my birthday, so…).

As I mentioned, the second chapter's pretty much written (I just have to type it) and all of the story's planned out, so expect updates soon. I'll try to be regular, but sometimes I fail. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I'll be to write!

This is Yoga Master (according to Wii Fit) Dandy, signing off!


	2. Stolen

What's with this story and the middle of the night? Geez…

Anyway, here's what's up. Chapter 2 has been finished (obviously) right after the first chapter! BUT! This will probably be the last time an update happens this fast (apologies). There are a few reasons for this.

First of all, right now I'm on spring break (woo, party!). So, I have more time for writing (even though I have AP US History homework (AP=advance procrastination, people) and a term paper to be working on (boo)). That's why I'm starting all this stuff now. Once spring break is over (trying not to think about it), my schedule will become much more hectic. On Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays there's pretty much no chance that I'll ever have time to update (I'm helping with the school play, and rehearsal is on those days, as well as band practice).

The tentative plan (tentative because who knows how it will go) is to update this on Wednesdays. Technically, I finished writing this on a Wednesday, but in my time zone it's past midnight now, so it's actually Thursday. Oh well. By the way, this fic is expected to have sixteen chapters, meaning it will take fourteen more weeks to finish unless I double up, which is always a possibility. Just because I update on Wednesdays only doesn't mean it'll just be one chapter a week.

The other reason I probably won't be updating this for the rest of the week is because I promised at the end of "Chalk" (my One Piece oneshot) that I would begin "A Chef's Hands" soon, and so far very little is written (aah!). The tentative plan for that one is to update on Fridays.

All my reviewers get Deidara-shaped cookies, but Rimas gets an extra-special Hinata-shaped cookie for being my first reviewer ever on a Naruto fic! Alerters and favoriters get cookies as well!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_ or _Wicked_, for that matter.

* * *

**Timeless**

By Dandy Wonderous

Chapter 2: Stolen

If Hinata was to keep one of Deidara's pieces alive, there was only one sure way to do so: steal one and sneak it home.

This plan required two conditions to be met. First, the sculptor had to finish one of his projects. This was a rare enough occurrence, but then he would also have to leave the work in the art room, which was even rarer. When he did finish something, he typically tried to smuggle it home.

Otherwise, it would be fairly simple: get in and out before the soccer team arrived to wreak havoc.

She wondered what exactly the soccer team boys had against the artist. She knew he had once been on the soccer team, when he was a freshman, but beyond that she couldn't find a connection. But as she never intended to confront the soccer boys, she didn't find it relevant. In any case, she still had to have a finished sculpture to pilfer, and she should have twenty minutes between the time he left and the time the meatheads showed up.

"Hinata? Earth to Hinata!"

Hinata jumped a little in her chair. Sakura and Ino were staring at her quizzically. At her surprised expression they laughed.

"Whoa. You were MAJORLY zoned out, Hinata!" Sakura giggled.

"Probably thinking about _Naruto,_" Ino taunted.

"Oh, you know she's so over him, Ino-pig."

"Or at least that's what she wants us to think, billboard brow."

"I… Uh, I wasn't thinking of much of anything," said Hinata before a full-fledged fight could ensue.

Ino flipped her blond ponytail impatiently. "Oh, come _on_," she whined. "No one zones out like that over _nothing_."

"Sooo… Who is he?" Sakura grinned slyly.

"H-he?"

"The boy you're daydreaming about," she pried.

"I-I'm not-"

"Don't deny it, Hinata," Ino wheedled. "You've gone gaga for a new guy!"

"N-no, I-"

"Tell us!" they cried in sync.

The bell for the beginning of first period rang, and Hinata breathed a sigh of relief. Proverbially saved by the bell, for now, she sagged back in her seat and listened to the morning announcements.

"Sign ups for the annual talent show to be held next month will begin next week," the monotonous secretary droned, and Hinata paled. Why must the talent show follow her everywhere? "Everyone is invited to participate."

"Hi-na-ta!" Ino sing-songed. "Are you doing anything for the talent show?"

"Neji told me to think about it," she answered hesitantly.

"You should dance," Sakura whispered. While her two best friends knew about her hobby, Hinata tried to keep her dancing a secret from everyone else.

"Uh… are you two doing anything?" she asked quickly. Ah yes, Hinata was a master of changing the subject.

They glanced at each other and then beamed at her. "We're singing together!" they announced.

Hinata tried to imagine the two girls being civil long enough to rehearse their routine. "What song?"

"Loathing," Sakura began.

"From _Wicked_," Ino finished.

"Oh." _Well, that I can see._ "Which of you is Glenda?"

"I am," they answered simultaneously, then glared at each other.

"What?" said Sakura, abashed. "I thought _I_ was supposed to be Glenda?"

"I don't know, billboard brow," Ino replied, hands aloft. "I think you would make a wonderful wicked witch."

Hinata stifled a giggle at her two friends as they argued over who was who in their act. She idly listened to the rest of the announcements, making sure Sakura and Ino didn't honestly try to murder each other, and was ready to take on the mundane school day when the classroom's door opened.

Hinata's breath caught in her throat.

Deidara held a folder out to her teacher. "Mrs. Robins told me to give you this," he said in explanation.

"Ah, thank you, sir," her teacher replied, taking the folder and looking away in dismissal.

Deidara turned to leave, and Hinata saw a flash of his icy blue eye before he disappeared back out the door, his blond ponytail the last thing to leave.

Once Hinata learned to breath again, she checked her friends reactions. Lucky for her, they were still too absorbed in their argument to notice. Her hand rested briefly on her fluttering heart, then returned it quickly to her lap when Sakura finally looked back at her. She smiled at her friend as much as she could, her thoughts already returning to Deidara's artwork, and how to hold on to a piece forever.

* * *

Hinata got lucky.

That afternoon she arrived at her customary spot behind the big tree just in time to see Deidara put a new masterpiece, a small bird sculpture, in the kiln to harden. He sat down in a chair and leaned it back on two legs, precariously perched with his legs up on the table. Eyes on the ceiling, he whistled a tune Hinata couldn't hear through the glass while waiting for the sculpture to finish.

Hinata was enraptured by the scene. He looked so happy, so peaceful, almost as wonderful as when he was molding the clay. A perfect little moment to himself.

_Suppose,_ Hinata mused. _Suppose that _I _could be part of that moment._

She was rather taken aback by this sudden thought; where had it come from? But it was such a lovely thought, followed by an even lovelier daydream…

Thirty or so minutes later Deidara pulled his legs back from the table and let the chair's front legs crash back to the floor. He stretched his arms for a moment, still whistling (Hinata could tell from the purse of his lips), and wandered back over to the kiln. He opened it to see if the piece was done and, satisfied, proceeded to take it out. He gave it five minutes or so to cool while pulling down some paints, then began to add color to the bird. Hinata had been expecting darker colors, but to her mild surprise he chose some rich purples and bright blues. He had finished the wing on one side, beautifully feathered with perfect shading and undertones and highlights, when Hinata's watch beeped, his beeping in unison. Both artist and admirer looked at their wrists in despair, and then Hinata held her breath for what would come next.

Deidara held the bird in his hand, debating silently over what to do next. He turned it this way and that, and then…

He placed the bird on a shelf on a piece of newspaper so the paint wouldn't drip on the wood, then gathered his things and left.

Hinata was astonished; who knew she could have such good luck! She sank down to the base of the tree and sat there, leaning against it for support. She closed her eyes for a moment and breathed, in and out, trying to calm her heart and find her resolve.

After a minute, her eyes opened again, lavender searching the blue sky for the strength to stand. Then, she shakily got to her feet and reentered the school building.

Her steps, though almost silent, made too loud echoes in the empty halls, and she slunk back against the lockers that lined the walls, feeling every bit the guilty thief. Was this too intrusive, to invade into his life like this? But then again, to save one of his wonderful artworks from those awful bullies… Surely, such a noble cause was a just ends for her less honorable means.

At four-thirty, Hinata was standing in the same spot, like every other day. But today was different than any that had come before.

Because today, the remains of the sculpture was not a splotch on the sidewalk, was not a bunch of shattered pieces on the concrete, was not left to the merciless hands of the bullies.

Today, the sculpture was intact and safely wrapped up in her bag, to have a home forever.

**Chapter 2 End**

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter seemed fairly uneventful, but the really good stuff begins next chapter, promise! In it, Deidara finally gets to interact with Hinata, though things may not go as she hoped…

"_Oh, you know she's so over him, Ino-pig."_

Since I'm writing a Hinata fic, I decided to spoil some of the story (I'm behind, bleh) to see what the new developments with her are that I've been hearing buzz about. I decided it didn't really matter, though, since, regardless of what happens in the actual manga, this is an AU story, with dead characters still alive (and not evil, or at least not trying to kill everyone). This was written before that, anyway, but it's still kind of ironic now…

"_No one zones out like that over nothing." _

More homage to my boyfriend; the other day I zoned out and he wanted to know what I was thinking about. Apparently, he thought I was thinking about the meaning of life, or something, when I was actually trying to ignore the stupid sophmores that were bugging us while trying to decide if I wanted to spit out my gum (I'd only been chewing on it for twenty minutes or so, which feels like a waste) and eat the candy he had bought me now or wait until later. Embarrassing… (Though I felt like Haruhi (for my fellow Host Club fans) during that one episode when the guy is remembering how he used to have a crush on her because she seemed so inscrutable and mysterious when she was really thinking about what to make for supper.)

"_Loathing," Sakura began._

I haven't actually seen _Wicked_ (*is hit with shoe*), so I don't know if that's the song's actual title. Sorry… Also, is it bad that they're fighting over Glenda? I know she's not the lead, but since she's the prettier one (eh, right…?), I figured they would both want to be her.

…_and Hinata saw a flash of his icy blue eye before he disappeared…_

Most fics say he has blue eyes. I actually looked up his picture (thank you Narutopedia), but his eyes looked gray-blue to me. Oh well…

_Thirty or so minutes later _

I don't actually know how long it takes for clay to harden. If it takes longer… well, his is an extra-special super-drying clay!

Yawn… must go to sleep now…

I hope you all enjoyed! See you again soon!

This is Slowly Going Blind from Spending All Spring Break on the Computer Dandy signing off!


	3. Tossed Aside

My oh my, Wednesday already. Time for another chapter of Timeless, faithful readers! Huge thanks to everyone who's been reading, reviewing, and alerting!

Disclaimer: I own _Naruto_. April Fools!

**

* * *

**

Timeless

By Dandy Wonderous

Chapter 3: Tossed Aside

Tuesday Hinata stole the sculpture.

Wednesday it sat in her closet all day, hidden behind a box of ribbons she used to wear while dancing. Wednesday night Hinata, her homework finished, pulled the sculpture down and sat with it admiringly in her lap.

She had watched Deidara sneak into the art room before school started that morning. He had gone to the shelf and looked for the sculpture (or its remains), but the shelf was empty… and clean.

Hinata watched from behind her tree as a red-haired boy entered the art room. She recognized him: Sasori, a senior and Deidara's best friend. She couldn't hear their conversation through the window, but she could lip read for most of it, a skill she had gained when she was much younger.

"Need any help?" Sasori most likely asked. Hinata (and most of her classmates) were amazed by the man, who looked like he was barely twelve and yet was a legitimate senior, and one of the older ones at that.

Deidara remained silent for several seconds, confusion evident on his face. Finally, he shook his head.

"There's no mess to clean up." Hinata couldn't be sure, but she thought that the extra mouth movement was "un," a curious speech habit Deidara had.

Sasori cocked his head to one side. "But didn't you leave one here yesterday?"

"Yeah…" Deidara rubbed both eyes, moving his bangs so that she got a rare sight of the left side of his face.

"Janitor must have cleaned it," Sasori decided.

Whatever Deidara replied, Hinata would never know. He turned away from the window, his hand running up through the long shock of bangs over his left eye, then he left the art room. Sasori started to follow him, then paused and looked back over his shoulder and out the window. Hinata gasped, a shiver running down her spine, and she ducked behind the tree, straight as a board so its trunk would conceal her as much as possible. She stayed there, heart pounding, until the bell rang. Sasori was nowhere to be seen.

Now, in her room, Hinata remembered that look. Could it be possible that Sasori had seen her?

But then again, he probably would have confronted her if he _had _seen her, and Hinata took comfort in the fact that he hadn't.

She rotated the clay bird delicately in her fingers, examining it from every angle. A shame he couldn't finish painting it…

A sudden thought occurred to her. Suppose she brought the sculpture back to him?

She immediately swallowed the idea. Then he would know about it all; about how she watched him, for almost half a year, about how she had never done anything to save a sculpture before, about how she was a sneaky little thief…

But still…

She remembered his face when he had arrived at the art room that morning. He had been confused that there were no smashed bits of clay… and, there, deep in his eyes, _hope_. Hope that, for once, his hard work hadn't been destroyed.

_Maybe I could bring that hope back._

The thought thrilled the small girl; that she could bring happiness and hope to another person. Surely he would forget all about her watching him, in light of what she had done…

In a jittery trance, Hinata delicately rewrapped the clay bird and hid it away in her backpack once again.

* * *

"Hinata! Are you paying _any_ attention?"

"Huh?" Hinata tore her eyes away from the cafeteria door for the shortest of moments to look at Sakura, then they relocked on the entrance.

"Who's coming that's so important?" Ino asked, waving her hand in front of Hinata's face.

"N-no one," she answered lamely, her heart and stomach so jumpy that she wouldn't dare to touch her food.

"Yeah right!" said both girls in unison, but Hinata didn't hear them; Deidara had entered the cafeteria, followed by Sasori and a senior named Tobi, with black hair and freaky eyes.

A small gasp escaped Hinata, and she froze. _I can't do this._

Her eyes stayed trained on Deidara as he joined the senior lunch line. Her friends gaped at her, then followed her gaze. Ino's jaw dropped.

"A SENIOR!" she almost shrieked.

"Which one?" Sakura chimed excitedly.

"Not Sasori, surely," Ino said.

Hinata ignored them completely as they mused over which senior was her secret crush. He moved through the line and reappeared with his tray of food, Hinata fully focused on him the entire time.

"Deidara!" Sakura and Ino squealed in their shared epiphany.

"I never pegged him as your type," Ino said.

"Huh? Wh-what?"

"You know, the angsty artist and the shy girl…"

"Sounds like a shojo manga to me," said Sakura cheerfully.

Hinata heard their continued conversation as though through water. Her vision narrowed until all she could see was the blond senior. And a strange sensation filled her, the same urge she had had the night before, to see hope and happiness in those icy blue eyes.

"Hinata? What's wrong?"

She ignored Sakura; she was on her feet, had fished the sculpture out of her bag. She couldn't stop now.

"You're not going to talk to him _now_!" Ino cried, shocked.

She walked with shaky yet determined steps across the cafeteria to his table, the clay bird cradled gently in her arms.

Sasori saw her first. Deidara and Tobi both had their back to her, but Sasori, on the other side of the table, noticed her. He made no move to alert his friends of her presence, instead only eyeing her curiously before returning to his salad.

"E-excuse me," she stuttered. "Um… Deidara?"

He turned around in his chair, curious yet friendly smile on his face. "Hmm?" Tobi turned around as well, and Sasori laid his fork down.

"Um…" Hinata realized she didn't know what to say. At a loss, she settled on thrusting the sculpture forward, like a peace offering, eyes on the floor.

Deidara stared at it in stunned silence. "What…?" The question died on his lips.

"Y-you m-m-made it," Hinata stammered out. "Tuesday."

Deidara's face slowly hardened. "I know that, un," he snapped, and Hinata's head shoot up to look at him, wounded. This certainly wasn't going how she had imagined. "Why do _you_ have it?"

"W-w-well, I… I knew the soccer t-team was going to… break it, so I-"

"So you took pity on me and saved it, un," the boy finished for her.

Now it was Hinata who was stunned. "N-no… No, it's not like that, I-"

Deidara snatched the bird out of her hands and stood. He wound his arm like a pitcher and chunked the sculpture with all his strength into the wall.

Hinata watched, mouth open, as it shattered into millions of pieces, each fragment raining down to the cold linoleum floor. And her heart was smashed along with it, a million tiny bits in her chest…

"My artwork doesn't last," said Deidara scornfully, sitting back down. He returned to his lunch, and slowly the gawking students, alerted by the sound of breaking, did likewise.

Hinata, tears blurring her vision, turned and ran, pushing past the other students, shoving away the comforting hands of Sakura and Ino. She ran blindly until she was back outside by her tree, and there she sank to her knees and cried.

**Chapter 3 End**

* * *

A/N: I typed this up (but most of it was already written) after writing a term paper. I'm now really tired… and I still have history to do! Anime tears…

…_but she could lip read for most of it_…

Lip reading: a probably Hinata skill and a versatile plot device!

…_Tobi, with black hair and freaky eyes_.

Basically, Tobi acts like Tobi but looks like evil what's-his-name (I'm not officially there yet and right now I don't feel like looking it up). In other words, he's just a maskless Tobi.

Sorry if that wasn't the lovey-dovey first interaction you were hoping for, but where would be the fun in that?

See you next Wednesday! Wish me a good grade on my term paper!

Watching _Ghostbusters_ while eating Stay Puffed marshmallows (oh, the irony!), this is Dandy Wonderous, signing off.


	4. Bandaged

Whew, I'm so glad it's Wednesday! This is the only reprieve I get these days from Little Shop practice. Speaking of which, I'm now the piano player's official page turner! Okay, so I know it doesn't sound like much, but if I don't turn the page at the right time, the pianist (who just so happens to be my English teacher) won't know what to play. And if she doesn't know what to play, the actors won't know what to do. And if the actors don't know what to do, the play will collapse. And then I'll get a bad grade on my term paper! (Okay, so not really, but still…) So the fate of the play rests on my shoulders! (Or at least, I like to make myself feel important that way…) Power to the page turners!

**Important note:** After the play (which is weekend after next), I am changing the update schedule for this fic to Mondays and Thursdays!!! Happiness and joy abounds.

**Reader review corner!**

Anonymous Threat: Yeah, Dei-Dei was being a bit of a brat. But he redeems himself!

SweetPeace: Yeah, she does. Heehee!

Adelaide 'Adell' Peirce: *points to above note* Your wish is my command. Just be patient!

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Naruto. If I did, what I wrote wouldn't be fanfiction.

* * *

**Timeless**

By Dandy Wonderous

Chapter 4: Bandaged

Hinata managed to avoid her friends the rest of the day by scooting into class seconds before the bell rang and fleeing the moment class ended. She kept silent the last three periods, head down, and she looked so forlorn that none of her teachers had the heart to rouse her.

Perhaps it was some bizarre masochistic tendency that led her back to her tree at the end of the day. She hid in her customary way, but the art room remained empty. It looked lonely and strange without the clay artist there, filling the room with his bubble of creative muse. Even though he had yelled at her, had crushed the little clay bird-the clay _dream_-she was depressed that he had forgone the afternoon ritual. At four thirty her watch beeped.

Alone.

Neji noticed her mood the second she climbed into his car at four forty. She slumped into the passenger seat and stared blankly at her lap, ignoring his first two inquiries about her day. On the third try he added a short poke to her arm. She jumped with a little yelp, then turned to look at him in shock. "Wh-what?"

No one else would have noticed, but Hinata saw Neji suck in his cheek and bite it, a sign he was holding back laughter. "I only asked you how your day was. Three times."

"O-oh…" she muttered, eyes returning to the fidgety hands in her lap. "It was… fine."

"No it wasn't," said Neji with a small shake of his head.

_Dang it. He just _has _to be annoyingly perceptive._

"What happened?"

Hinata's brain reeled, trying to find a suitable explanation. Finally, she settled on an alternate version of the truth.

"I… asked a boy to… to go with me to Sakura's party…"

"And I take it he said no."

Hinata nodded. _Maybe it's not _exactly _what happened, but…_

"I see," Neji said slowly, thoughtfully. Hinata's eyes stayed glued to her lap, but she could feel his scrutinizing gaze on her. She shrank into her seat.

"Well, don't let it get you down," he said finally, looking back at the road. "There are plenty of fish in the sea."

"Or birds in the air," she muttered.

_Why am I here? What am I _doing_?_

* * *

Hinata hid behind the tree and stared at the window, shivering slightly as a cool breeze blew through. She knew she shouldn't do this anymore, but she had returned to the spot out of pure habit. Now she watched Deidara, unblinking.

He had returned from his self-imposed exile to the art room that afternoon. Now he sat with his clay, molding it into unusual shapes before, with a disgusted and frustrated look, he squashed it back into a featureless ball. He seemed to find no inspiration today.

To Hinata's horror Deidara, for no apparent reason, suddenly looked out the window. Like before she ducked down behind her wooden guardian and held her breath, heart thundering. After a few minutes, she released the air and slowly turned back to the window.

The art room was empty.

"You're kinda creepy, hmm? Like a stalker, un."

Hinata jumped out of her skin, shrieking in surprise. She hadn't heard the senior sneak up on her.

"Hey, calm down, un! Someone's gonna think I'm raping you or something."

The startled girl took several deep breaths, hand on her heart, and nodded obediently. "Sorry, I… I didn't hear you come up."

He rubbed the back of his neck absentmindedly. "Geez, you fold like a lawn chair. I'm surprised you had the guts to steal that bird, un."

"It took me awhile to work up the nerve," she admitted, then clamped a hand over her mouth. _What was _THAT_!?! I might as well just scream, I'm Hinata, the creepy stalker freak!_

The visible eyebrow raised. "Hmm? Just how long have you been coming out here, hmm?"

Hinata blushed and stared down at her shoes. "Um… Since the b-beginning of September…"

"Whoa!" He looked shocked. "It's MARCH, you know."

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the inevitable; for Deidara to call her a freak and take off running.

But instead…

He chuckled. "So you're really that big a fan of mine, hmm?"

It certainly wasn't what she had expected.

"H-huh?"

"To go to all the trouble to steal a sculpture, and then still watch me after I yell at you, un," he clarified. "You must be a huge fan."

Hinata could only gape in shock and confusion.

"I've never had a fan before," he mused aloud, looking off to the side and talking more to himself than the terrified junior before him.

That_ I can certainly believe,_ Hinata thought somewhere in her panicked brain.

"This could be interesting… Hey, I don't even know your name," he suddenly realized, looking slightly annoyed that he hadn't thought of it before.

The girl took a deep breath to calm herself. "It's Hinata… Hinata Hyuga."

"Hyuga? As in THE Hyugas?" Deidara's visible eye widened. "That huge law firm Hyuga Hyugas, un?"

Hinata of the Hyuga Hyugas blushed again. "Y-yeah…"

Deidara rubbed the back of his neck again and whistled. "Wow… I got a high-rolling fan, un…"

"Deidara," Hinata began experimentally.

"Hmm?"

"Why'd you throw your bird?"

He smiled at her, but it seemed… strained. "Because my art is made to be destroyed, that's why, un."

"Huh?"

"It's the natural order of things. It just wouldn't be right for one of my works to last more than one day. And that's all there is to it, un."

Frankly, Hinata didn't get it. Wasn't the point of hardening clay to make it last forever?

She didn't get a chance to ask, though; the incessant beeping of their watches interrupted them.

He glanced down at it, choking back a snicker as hers beeped as well, to her embarrassment. "Looks like I gotta go, creepy stalker rich girl."

Hinata wilted at the nickname. "Oh… Right."

"Hey, don't do that, un!" Deidara said quickly at her depression. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you… I just… Aw, you wouldn't get it." He turned to leave.

"Deidara…"

"Hmm?" He stopped and looked back over his shoulder.

"Why… Why did you come talk to me?"

He laughed lightly. "Oh, I was just curious. Like I said, I've never had a fan before." He raised his hand in parting. "See ya later, un!"

Hinata watched, breathless, as he walked away. Then she sank down against the trunk of the tree and sighed, wondering what this strange conversation would mean for her.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Sakura," Hinata greeted, holding out the small bag to her friend.

Sakura took it graciously and led the shy girl into her house. Many of their other classmates were there already; Ino, of course, but also Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, and various other juniors, with a few select sophomores added to the mix.

"Naruto's here," Sakura whispered conspiratorially behind her hand. "And you wore that super cute dress! He'll be all over you!"

Hinata doubted it. It was no secret that Naruto had a major crush on her pink haired friend, and it no longer mattered to Hinata, anyway.

"What about Sasuke?" she asked, hoping to switch topics to her friend's love interest instead.

"Not here yet," she answered, deflated. "But he will be; Naruto asked for me and Sasuke said he'd definitely come."

"You and Ino aren't going to spend all night fighting for him, are you?" she asked jokingly.

Sakura smiled coyly. "It's my party, Hinata, and I can _flirt_ if I want to."

The doorbell cut off further conversation as Sakura skipped back to greet her next guests. Her excited voice filled the air, signaling to everyone that her long awaited party go-er had arrived. "Sasuke! Welcome! I'm so glad you could come, and…"

Her voiced trailed off to a squeak as another figure appeared in the doorway. The other man was essentially a taller, more mature version of Sasuke, with long hair held back in a ponytail. He gazed over the eyes of his younger brother and down at the startled girl indifferently.

"Itachi Uchiha," murmured the female guests excitedly.

"But he's in college!"

"Is he coming to the party?"

"He's sooo dreamy!"

"He's not just dreamy, he's HOT!"

The corner of the older Uchiha's mouth twitched into a small smile. "One of my friends asked that I give this," he held out a note to the bewitched Sakura, "to one Hinata Hyuga."

Sakura took the note from him in a daze. "Um, okay… I'll be sure she gets it."

He smiled a little more at her, and Hinata feared her friend would melt into a small puddle on the floor. "Thank you." He punched Sasuke's shoulder playfully. "Have a fun time, little brother! I'll be back to pick you up at eleven." And with that, he was gone.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the dumbstruck host still standing in the doorway and went to join Naruto (who was complaining loudly about the Uchiha's getting all the attention).

Finally, Sakura turned around and handed Hinata the note, eyes glazed.

"No fair!" cried Ino, rushing over to her. "You got to talk to THE Itachi!"

Sakura finally broke her frozen stare to smile smugly. "You snooze, you lose, Ino-pig! Oh, yeah, Hinata, what does the note say?"

The two girls crowded around to read over her shoulder excitedly while Hinata slowly unfolded the piece of paper.

_Hinata,_

_I meant to say, if you want to watch me work, you could always come into the art room. It's more comfortable than that tree, un._

_Deidara_

"Deidara? That creep? What does he want?" Ino demanded angrily, still sore for her friend's sake over the cafeteria incident.

"And what's all this about a tree?" Sakura asked.

"You're not going to talk to him, right, Hinata?" Ino more commanded than asked.

"Oh, uh… No, no, I won't."

"Good." Ino and Sakura wafted off to flirt with Sasuke and mingle with guests, leaving the slightly trembling girl alone.

She refolded the piece of paper and slipped it into her purse, fully intending to take him up on his offer.

**Chapter 4 End**

* * *

A/N: This is the longest chapter of "Timeless" to date! Woo! They probably only get longer from here.

"_Or birds in the air," she muttered._

I was originally going to have Neji say this line because of his bird obsession, but Hinata saying got the desired effect.

"_You're kinda creepy, hmm? Like a stalker, un."_

I simply couldn't resist having Deidara make this observation. By the way, you probably noticed, but I use a combination of both "hmm's" and "un's" for Deidara.

…_Someone's gonna think I'm raping you or something."_

My worst fear is being raped… in a K-Mart. Seriously, those places have creepy lighting, like something straight out of a horror movie; I avoid that store like the plague.

"_Hyuga? As in THE Hyugas?" Deidara's visible eye widened. "That huge law firm Hyuga Hyugas, un?"_

I'm sorry if you don't understand this sentence. It made sense to my brain, but that doesn't say much, considering how crazy I am. Also, I typed "Hyuga" so much it doesn't look like a real word anymore…

The birthday party served essentially three purposes: one, I had mentioned it, so it had to be there. Two, it finished up the first week for our timeline (and deadline… dun dun dun). Three, it gave us a quick glimpse of Itachi for those readers who are Itachi fangirls (*takes cover from stampede*).

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Remember, one update next week, and then TWO updates a week! WOO!

Totally Awesome Page Turner Dandy signing off.


	5. Scarred

Far away, in an enchanted auditorium…

Dark cloaked man: You will remain here turning pages until you have successfully guessed my name!

Dandy: *chained to piano* Oh, I know this! You're Rumplestilkskin!

DCM: Nope! Muahahahahahahaha!!!

Dandy: Um, okay… Bill? Bob? Greg? Mitchell?…

FOUR DAYS LATER

Dandy: John Jangle Jingle Heimer Schmidt?

DCM: No!

Dandy: Darn it!

DCM: Face it! You will never guess my name! And then you will be our page turning slave forever! And then _I'll _be Lord Orochimaru's favorite again instead of that jerk Sasuke!

Dandy: …Kabuto?

Kabuto: Aw crap… NOOO!!! *implodes*

Dandy: Yay! Now I can finally update "Timeless"!

Mom: Not so fast! You have to study this history tome all day today!

Dandy: NOOO!!! *implodes*

Okay, so that was the over dramatized version of what happened. If you saw my note on my profile, I had practice later than usual on Wednesday and then on Sunday when I was going to update I had to do history homework ALL DAY! To make up for it, here's the longest chapter of "Timeless" yet! Woo! Also, the new update schedule is starting. Yay!

The play was EXCELLENT, by the way; we had a GREAT cast! I'm sad it's over… *sob* It was tons of fun and a LOT of hard work. Thanks to those who wished me luck in my page turning!

**Reader Review Corner!**

On2Oblivion: Your review so made my day! Thank you so much!

Gaahina: I'm sorry! *sweatdrop* Hopefully he'll redeem himself in your eyes soon!

Sweetpeace: Yay! Page turner power! ROAR!

Anonymous Threat: Eh, sorry. It probably would have made more sense if he had said, "The Hyuga law firm Hyugas?" Sort of… Maybe…

Tsunade-hime123: Heehee, you'll like chapter 7, then.

Lone Silver Angel: Oh no, he's not in it much anymore. Itachi yes, Sasuke no.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Except for this really great smelling shaving cream…

**

* * *

**

Timeless

By Dandy Wonderous

Chapter 5: Scarred

Hinata wasn't sure when she had ruined Neji's life, but if she had to take a guess, she would say the day she was born.

Of course, that had never been her intention, as when one is in the womb it's impossible to have any intention at all, but nevertheless her birth had sealed her older cousin's fate forever.

Perhaps, if she wanted to be really profound about it, then she actually ruined his life the day her _father_ was born just minutes before _his _father, automatically making Hiashi first in line to be the head of the Hyuga Law Firm. Of course, Hizashi would be involved in the law firm as well, a partner, most likely, but the publicized heir to the legal throne was Hiashi.

Or perhaps Neji's life was ruined the day both his parents died in an awful car wreck. If his parents had still been alive, he would have been free to do what he wanted with his future. But now, official ward of his uncle Hiashi, Neji found himself confined to a life of obscurity.

Hinata had never fully understood the matter, but the long and short of it was that when her father retired she was to take over the firm. After all, the Hyugas were very particular about keeping the firm in the direct family line. When she got married she wasn't even allowed to change her last name. So even though Neji was older (and, in Hinata's opinion, more capable), she beat him out for power.

And Hiashi was not having his daughter's orphaned cousin upstage her.

When Hinata was younger she would sit in the stands and watch Neji in all his gymnastics meets. Timid even as a child, she didn't cheer aloud much and instead would only clap softly, but Neji knew that she was supporting him in her own quiet way. And his routines on the floor, on the bars, on the vault, all were for her in some way. He mixed her delicate dancing style with his own more aggressive moves to create a beautiful blend that was at once both of them and Neji alone.

She had been eleven when the official looking man approached her cousin after he was handed yet another four gold metals. She was too far away to hear, but whatever he said made him very excited; though he appeared, as normal, completely calm, she saw the subtle raise in his eyebrows, the way his eyes widened ever so slightly, the way he shifted his weight from his toes to his heels and back again.

Curious, Hinata moved around to where she could better see the man's face. Using her then still developing but already very impressive lip-reading skills, she made out what the man was talking about.

He was proposing that Neji drop out of public school for home schooling so he could train for the national team. He saw potential in Neji to go far, possibly even to the Olympics.

Hinata felt at once both fear and excitement; fear that her cousin would leave her but excitement that he was finally getting that chance to shine that he so desperately wanted.

The nanny who took care of them appeared, told Neji it was time to go. The boy silenced her mid-sentence with a raised hand, wanting to hear the man's full pitch. When he was done, the man in the suit handed Neji a card and departed. Then Neji, still excited but calm as ever, waved Hinata over and the trio set off for home. He didn't talk much on the drive home, and she let him enjoy his moment in peace. Already beautiful daydreams filled her head, pictures of Neji on the world stage, standing on the podium while the national anthem played with that shiny gold around his neck…

* * *

"But that doesn't make any sense!"

Hinata froze in her tracks outside her father's office, shocked. It almost sounded like… But no, that was impossible. Neji never yelled, and he certainly didn't yell at her father.

"I won't be _upstaging_ her; it doesn't even have anything to do with the firm!"

"Neji! You will be silent _now_!"

"But this isn't fair! Why can't I compete? She'll be just as powerful whether I do or not!"

Hinata shrank back against the wall next to the door. Not only was Neji yelling at her father, but her father was yelling back. And it seemed that they were arguing about _her_.

"I mean, it's not like anyone's going to _care _that I'm more famous than she-"

Neji was abruptly cut off, a loud, sickening sound silencing him. Hinata cringed back against the wall, imagining how hard the punch must have been.

"Now listen here, you ungrateful brat," Hiashi breathed low, so low that Hinata could barely hear. "I didn't have to take you in. I could have dumped you in a foster home if I'd wanted to. But I didn't, because I respected my brother. But that doesn't mean that you aren't competition to Hinata's reputation, and no matter what I won't let that reputation be overshadowed by an orphan."

Hinata gasped, a hand flying to her mouth in horror. So that's what it was; Neji couldn't join to national gymnastics team, all because it might make _her_ look… plain. Unfit. Inferior.

He was right; it wasn't fair.

But what was Hinata supposed to _do_? It wasn't like she could march in there and demand that Neji be allowed to further his career; her father had never hit her before, but in the rage he was in now…

Hinata's mind was made up for her, though, when inside the office Neji finally said something in a low, defeated voice. "Yes sir. I understand."

"Good." The sound of a chair being pulled from under a desk, the slight groan as it was filled. "So forget all this gymnastics nonsense; it's unproductive for society anyway."

"Yes sir."

"You're dismissed."

A pause, hesitant, almost like he was going to protest one last time. And then…

"Good night, sir."

The door opened sharply and Hinata jumped away from it, trying to shrink against the wall and disappear. But she stayed visible; when Neji stepped out into the hall and closed the door he sighted her.

Rage, hurt, defeat, _hate_ poured from eyes that had never shown her anything but love. Her hand stayed in front of her lip in the unconscious, defensive gesture while he stared her down, tense.

"Neji, I…" She let the apology die on her lips. It would be pointless anyway.

The eyes closed and moved down. He took a breath and then they reopened and met hers once more, this time shrouded, devoid of emotion. "You should be in bed, Hinata," he said softly. "It's late."

"Um, yeah… G-goodnight."

"Goodnight." And then he was gone without another word.

* * *

Hinata stared up at the clock, sure the final bell would never ring, and unsure if she really wanted it to.

She had looked for him all day, hoping to see him at least once before what she felt sure would be a fateful journey to the art room that afternoon. But he had been elusive, and she hadn't see a single hair of his blonde head.

Two minutes.

Was he really expecting her? Had he been serious at all? Or was it just a joke to play on an unsuspecting junior? What if he'd changed his mind and didn't want to see her? What if he threw something again? Or what if he was really some kind of rapist? Surely he would have asked her to a more private place, then.

One minute.

What if he just found her amusing and was only pulling her strings to see how far she would go? What if he only wanted to yell at her again for stealing the sculpture? What if he wanted to see how far she would go in a different way?

Thirty seconds.

What if Sasori was there? The strange senior was really creepy. Or what if he hadn't sent the note at all, and it was someone _else_ playing a trick on her? Or what if-

The bell interrupted her continuing stream of worries, causing her to start in surprise. The room filled with the noise of students packing up and chatting amiably, happy another Monday was behind them. The shy girl shakily rose to her feet and slowly put away her things, not noticing at first that she was the last one in the room.

"Hinata, is something wrong?"

She jumped at the voice, dropping her book and letting it crash to the floor.

Miss Kurenai Yuhi, English teacher, was leaning against her desk, watching Hinata with one eyebrow raised slightly in amusement. The startled girl quickly retrieved her book and shoved it in her bag.

"No, Ms. Yuhi," she answered, slinging it over her shoulder.

"Are you sure? You're rather… jumpy."

"Um, yes, I'm s-sure." She shrugged and started out of the room.

"Hinata!" Ms. Yuhi called, stalling the girl.

"Yes?"

Ms. Yuhi studied her carefully, then smiled. "If it's a boy, don't be too nervous; you won't have any fun that way."

Hinata gaped at her teacher for a moment, then, unsure what to do, nodded. "Um… Yes, Ms. Yuhi."

Ms. Yuhi watched her scurry off and laughed lightly.

* * *

Deidara looked up at the sound of light footsteps in the door, then smiled at the nervous girl. "Hey. Didn't think you'd actually show up, un."

Hinata shifted self-consciously from foot to foot. "I c-can leave, if you want…"

"I invited you, didn't I?" He examined the clay he was molding carefully, turning it lightly in skilled fingers.

Hinata waited a moment, then got up some courage. "What are you making?"

"I was thinking I'd make a dog, un," he said offhandedly. He had started molding by that point, and they lapsed into comfortable silence while artist worked and admirer watched.

"So you've really been hiding out behind that tree everyday since September, hmm?" he asked unexpectedly.

"Um… Yeah," she admitted.

He whistled the same way he had done before. "Am I really that interesting?"

"Oh, yes," she blurted, and then covered her mouth with her hand as though to catch the words.

He laughed, the sound ringing through the small room. "I can't imagine, un… Hey, can you grab me a toothpick out of that cup over there?"

She nodded with a small murmur of obedience, fetching the toothpick and laying it in front of him.

"Thanks. So, you're my stalker, hmm? You're not going to shoot me or anything, are you?"

"No!" she cried, shocked at the thought.

He laughed again (Hinata was really starting to enjoy the sound). "Geez, you're really wimpy, hmm? Bet you can't stand to upset anyone, un."

Hinata didn't answer, instead rubbing out a scuff mark on the linoleum with the toe of her shoe.

He glanced over his shoulder at her. "Then that's a yes."

She shrugged.

Deidara sighed and returned to his clay. "Always thought that all you Hyugas were like that older one who graduated year before last, un… What was his name? Nebi… Nefi…"

"Neji," she supplied.

"Yeah, him! He was really stuck up, un. Oh sorry," he added as an afterthought. "Isn't he your brother or something?"

"My cousin."

"Ah."

The silence returned for a few more minutes; the dog was really starting to take shape. It was laying down, with floppy ears that would lay flat on the table and droopy eyes.

"He's not really that stuck up," mumbled Hinata.

"Heh," Deidara snorted. "Really, I thought my friends were the most conceited people in the world, but that guy just oozes superiority complex, un." Then he grimaced, turning to look at her apologetically. "Sorry, sorry. I keep forgetting you're related, un."

"He only acts that way because he has an inferiority complex," Hinata explained quietly, amazed she was saying this out loud. It was something she had known since she was eleven, possibly when she was even younger, but now she fully realized it to be true.

"No way. Are you sure we're talking about the same guy, un?"

"He just… overcompensates," she continued. When Deidara snickered quietly she added, "Because he can never run the law firm, I mean."

"O…kay…" he said slowly, though Hinata knew he didn't fully understand.

He began putting the finishing touches on the little dog. "What about you? What do you like to do, hmm? Besides stalk me, I mean."

"Well…" Hinata thought about it. "I hang out with my friends Sakura and Ino. And… And I…"

_Should I tell him?_

He turned to look at her fully, curious.

_He'll want to see… But I never show anyone…_

Hinata took a chance. "I d-dance."

His eyebrows raised. "Really, un? Like, what kind of dancing?"

"Um, all kinds. Ballet, tap, jazz…"

"Hmm…" He turned back to the sculpture. "Can I see sometime?"

"No!" Hinata yelled, much louder than she had meant to. He looked back over at her in surprise. "I-I mean… I'm not really… I'm not very good…"

"Ah." He turned back to his work, a suspicious light in his eyes. "Okay then, un." Then he turned suddenly, holding out the tiny clay dog. "There! Done, un."

"Oh, wow…" It was perfectly detailed, an adorable little beagle with sad, beautiful eyes. She stared at it in wonder.

Then, with a sigh, he turned and let it flop to the table, causing it to squish slightly. Hinata yelped in shock and disappointment.

"It'll be gone by tomorrow, anyway, un," he explained flatly.

"I could've-" she started, but was interrupted.

"No, it's okay, un. I prefer it this way." He smiled. "Art is transient, here today, gone tomorrow, un!"

Their watches beeped simultaneously.

"Well," said Deidara with a smile. "I guess it's time to go. See you tomorrow, creepy stalker rich girl." He grabbed his bag and, with a wave, left.

Hinata watched him go, and then her eyes returned to the slightly squashed dog. Thinking of the soon to arrive soccer team, she realized what she had to do.

Picking up the sculpture, she smashed it against the table until it was but a formless blob of clay again.

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

A/N: Okay, sorry if the whole Neji thing was confusing and far-fetched, but it was the only way I could get this story to work. In hindsight, I probably should have made the Hyugas have a big shipping company or something.

_When she got married she wasn't even allowed to change her last name. _

Which is convenient since Deidara doesn't _have _a last name.

_He was proposing that Neji drop out of public school for home schooling so he could train for the national team. _

My cousin, the one who was so good at gymnastics, got the same offer. She didn't take it, by the way.

By the way, Neji is three years older than Hinata in this fic, making him fourteen in this flashback. The prime age for gymnasts, or some I'm told.

…_standing on the podium while the national anthem played with that shiny gold around his neck…_

You may insert your own national anthem.

…_her father had never hit her before, but in the rage he was in now…_e

I like Hiashi, so I didn't want to make him totally abusive.

_Miss Kurenai Yuhi, English teacher, was leaning against her desk…_

I was originally going to put Kakashi in the story here because I'm a Kakashi fangirl, but Kurenai, being Hinata's actual teacher, was more fitting.

"_He just… overcompensates," she continued. When Deidara snickered quietly…_

On the list of jokes I didn't get when _Shrek_ came out. If you don't get it… meh…

"_Art is transient, here today, gone tomorrow, un!"_

It's not yet, but by the end of the fic Deidara will have said, "Art is a bang!" at least once. Sorry if you don't like catchphrases. At least he doesn't say it all the time. When we get there, you'll understand better, anyway, so just put it away for now.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next week: there's some more talking, Neji goes behind Hinata's back, and Deidara offers an interesting invitation. Woohoo!

This is Dandy Wonderous, _Little Shop of Horrors_ songs still stuck in my head, signing off!


	6. Bottled Up

I've been having a suckish week.

You've already heard my studying sob story. Well, Tuesday I got my phone and my Nintendo DS (along with the Final Fantasy IV I had bought _Saturday_) stolen. And today I found out I made a _C_ on my term paper. She wrote two three-word comments and slapped a 75% on it. Can we say, "WTF!?!"

But either way, here's chapter 6 on schedule. Hope you enjoy, even if it _is _depressingly short.

**Reader Review Corner!**

Lone Silver Angel: Here you go, fresh from the oven!

Anonymous Threat: Or I suppose I could call you meechan. Anyway, I'm sorry it's kinda confusing. I'll work on it!

**

* * *

**

Timeless

By Dandy Wonderous

Chapter 6: Bottled Up

Every day that week, Hinata went into the art room to talk to Deidara.

Or rather, she would go into the art room and watch Deidara work, answering his occasional questions but mostly listening to him ramble. He had _a lot_ to say, it seemed. He would go on about class, about art, and, most often, about his friends.

They had formed a club, he explained, that they liked to call the "Akatsuki." It had been founded by his friend Pein, who had graduated when Deidara was just a freshman. Now a junior in college, he still headed the group, which was now more like a fraternity.

"They're completely insane, un," he told her enthusiastically. "But in a good way."

Pein was studying to work in a forensics lab, doing autopsies, he informed her. The guy apparently had a strange fascination with the dead. So had Orochimaru, but he and Kabuto had gone to a different college, which Deidara was okay with because he thought they were freaks anyway ("In a _bad_ way, un."). Konan was an art major like himself and Sasori aspired to be, and Hinata could tell by the way he talked about her that he admired her greatly. Then there was Zetsu, who was studying to be some kind of botanist.

She was only slightly surprised to learn that Itachi was a part of this group, though she knew she shouldn't be; after all, he had delivered the note to her. Deidara and the elder Uchiha weren't on good terms, but it seemed to be a rivalry like the one he had with Sasori. When she asked what he was majoring in, Deidara shrugged and said, "No one really knows, un."

Kisame was a college sophomore like Itachi, studying to be a marine biologist. "Which makes sense, un; he looks like a fish. Smells like one, too, un."

The college freshmen of the group were Hidan, theology student, and Kakuzu, business student. "Theology? Feh. He has a mouth that a sailor wouldn't touch, un. And Kakuzu's the stingiest cheapskate to walk the earth."

Hinata was content to listen to his stories about life in general, usually funny little episodes, but there was one thing she was dieing to know, and it seemed to be the story he was most reluctant to tell.

It was Thursday when Hinata finally got up the courage to ask the burning question.

"D-deidara?"

"Hmm? You're asking _me _a question for once?"

"Wh-why d-does the soccer team destroy your sc-sculptures?"

He froze, hand half raised, a toothpick suspended gingerly in his fingers. He was silent.

Hinata quickly scrambled to retract the statement. "I mean, you d-don't have to… to tell me, you know, if you d-don't want-"

"I was on the team my freshman year."

She stopped mid-apology, stunned that he was answering.

"I wasn't the best player, but I wasn't the worst, either, un. But I never seemed to fit in. On the team, but not _part _of it, un."

Hinata realized that her jaw was still slack and pulled it closed quietly. _That's how I feel with life in general._

"We were pretty good though, overall, un, and we got all the way to the state finals. And then, a week before the big game, I wandered into a celebratory party they had been obliged to invite me to and learned something I wish I hadn't."

Hinata's mouth popped open again. She tensed automatically; this story, for better or worse, was getting interesting.

"What?" she managed timidly.

He uttered a dark laugh. "Steroids. Drugs. Muscle enhancers. Call it what you want, they were doing it, un. To be stronger, faster than the competition." He snorted.

"So what did you do?"

"At first, nothing, un. They made me swear not to tell, and I wasn't dumb enough to defy them. At least, not yet.

"But then my damned conscious started to dig at me. Two days before the game I went to the couch and told him, hoping he would know what to do, un."

Hinata leaned forward slightly in her seat, as though physically attached to each word. "And?"

Deidara flicked some clay out from under a finger nail. "He already knew, un. 'Just don't say anything! We're going to state!'" he cried in imitation.

Hinata gasped.

"So I kept my mouth shut and we went to state. We won that game, and everything looked just great, un.

"But then a rumor of foul play got out, and before I knew it I was being questioned by the police."

He fell silent then, and Hinata realized what had happened. "You told them."

He shrugged. "Couldn't lie to the police, un. They were gonna get caught anyway, and if I hadn't told I'd have gone down with them. But they didn't see it that way, un."

"So they blamed you."

"The state title was forfeited, and several of our best players were suspended. They swore revenge against me and made it their mission to make my life a living hell."

"Oh. I'm sorry," she offered lamely.

A shrug. "Not like it's your fault, un. It was actually a good thing, though. I was running from them one day when I hid in here. Sasori was here, working on one of his freaky puppets." He smirked and put on his best "Sasori" voice. "'You can't be in here unless you're an artist.' So I made a clay bird, just to spite him. I was pretty good at them even back then, un. Not long after that I met Pein and Tobi and the other guys and, well… that was that, un."

"But they still torture you," Hinata ventured. "Even after all this time."

"It's no big deal. My art isn't meant to last anyway, remember?" He finally returned to his molding. "So that's my life story. Pretty pathetic, hmm?"

_Not as pathetic as mine,_ Hinata thought but didn't say aloud. "At least you made some good friends," she said softly.

"That's true, un." He stared at the half-finished sculpture for a moment, then let it fall to the table and whirled around, seeming to have decided something. "Hey, Hinata!"

She jumped a little, startled by the strange light in his eyes. "Um, y-yes?"

"How would you like to meet my friends, hmm?"

Hinata's jaw dropped for the hundredth time in the last twenty minutes. "H-huh!?!"

"Pein's having a party tomorrow! You should come with me, un!" Then something seemed to occur to him, and he added hastily, "You know, as a friend."

Hinata felt a blush growing, but she quickly shook her head. _A college party!?! _"Oh, no, I couldn't, my father would never allow it."

"Aw, come on; you could sneak out! Just say you're going over to a friend's to study or something, un."

Hinata's blush grew to maturity. "I c-can't."

"Why not, hmm?"

"I… I can't drive," she admitted.

He stared at her a second, then laughed. "Is that all? Look, just go over to a friend's and I'll pick you up, un!"

Hinata was torn. It was a frightening idea, to lie to her father, to go to a party with a boy she barely knew, and a _college_ party no less…

And yet…

She realized in shock that a part of her, a part that was growing in strength with each passing second, really _wanted_ to go. And Deidara's smile was so reassuring… Surely he wouldn't let anything happen to her…

She was saved from further agonizing by the beeping of their watches. Deidara grabbed his things and smiled at her. "Think about it, stalker girl. See ya!" And with a little wave he was gone.

Hinata sat lost in inner turmoil for a moment, then headed outside to wait for Neji.

* * *

Neji's greeting words further shell-shocked the already stunned girl.

"I told your father about the talent show."

She gaped at him in horror. "What? Why!?!"

Neji ignored the question. "He wants you to compete. To show off. It would be good for you; maybe you'll open up a little."

Hinata sank into her seat. "I don't want to," she muttered.

"I don't think he's going to take no for an answer." Neji glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, then sighed. "Look, Hinata, I know you're angry at me, but please try to understand. Your dancing is so good; you should show the world."

She stared out the window and said nothing. In that moment she hated Neji.

Because he was right.

* * *

Hinata was unsure why she did it.

Maybe she was mad at her family.

Maybe it was finally that rebellious stage all teenagers experience appearing at last.

Or maybe, just maybe, it was her growing connection to the artist boy.

But for whatever reason, that night Hinata pulled out her cell phone and resolutely dialed one of the few numbers she knew by heart.

"…H-hello, Sakura? It's Hinata. I need you to help me with… something…"

**End of Chapter 6**

* * *

A/N: So there it is; why the soccer team hates him! I'm also going to go ahead and dispel any fears now; Hinata is not going to get drugged, raped, or impregnated at Pein's party. This story is innocent in that respect especially.

_It had been founded by his friend Pein, who had graduated when Deidara was just a freshman. _

For all intents and purposes, Pein is the true leader of Akatsuki in this fic. It is AU, after all. Also, for all intents and purposes, the Akatsuki isn't evil, just weird.

_Pein was studying to work in a forensics lab, doing autopsies, he informed her._

All the Akatsuki's majors were pretty easy to come up with, except Pein's. First he was just a doctor. Then a mortician (which is pretty much what he is now). Then a cosmetic surgeon (I know, huh?). For awhile he was interested in cloning, but that isn't really an accurate description of his abilities. Maybe this works? Meh…

I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter: The Akatsuki party! Intended to be very long and very interesting, with lots of characters!!! Woo! Not much in way of advancing the story, though, except for one thing… But otherwise just good fun.

This is a still cheesed off Dandy Wonderous, signing off!


	7. Released

No, I'm not dead! I'm still alive, and I'm here with an update!

I know, I epically fail at updating on schedule. If you look at my profile, you'll notice that I've been updating _One Piece_ stuff over this. I'm sorry! It's my main fanfic fandom, so it tends to get priority. I know, not a good excuse. I'll try to be better in the future. In the meantime, you are free to chunk shurikan at me in reckless abandon.

I'm also free to dodge, heehee.

Okay, a few notes before you begin this chapter. First of all, if you hate PeinxKonan or TemaHida with a passion so deep that if their names are in the same sentence without the words "fight," "maim," or "kill" in between you scream and chunk your computer out the window, you _probably_ shouldn't read this chapter. These couple do show up in this chapter, PeinxKonan because I like the idea and TemaHida because I wanted another girl around for Hinata to talk to. Plus, she's one of my favorite characters and this was an easy way to bring her in. It's not very obvious (besides that it's flat-out stated, there's really no other way to know they're going out; they don't even kiss or hug!), so if you don't like those couples then it shouldn't be enough to bug you. If you do like those couples, you probably won't find this chapter very satisfying in that respect.

Also, regarding Pein and Konan. I'm not officially to those characters in my reading (I've fallen behind, but I'm trying to catch up!), so they're probably way OOC. I apologize. Pein's only here because it's his apartment and Konan's only around for exposition, so hopefully it's not that much of a problem.

**Reader Review Corner!**

Adelaide 'Adell' Pierce: I'm sorry you had to! Forgive me!

Meechan: Yeah, they're jerks, alright. Glad you liked it.

Lone Silver Angel: You reminded me; I got all my stuff back! Bunch of idiot seventh graders, I swear… Anyway, they put a giant scratch in my phone screen, but at least they didn't erase my Pokemon Emerald data (I'm defensive about it). Hope you think the story keeps getting better.

Mystic Mundane: Thank you for your lovely review! And the cookie; yum yum!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_, or Coca-Cola or PGA Punch, for that matter.

* * *

**Timeless**

By Dandy Wonderous

Chapter 7: Released

At five o'clock on Friday afternoon, Neji pulled up into Sakura Haruno's driveway and dropped off Hinata, never suspecting that she would be leaving again in about an hour and twenty minutes.

Sakura and Ino greeted them, waving at Neji from the doorway until he disappeared from sight, then whisked her upstairs where, to her horror, they had a full salon set up.

"What's all this?" she asked hesitantly.

"Oh, come _on_, Hinata!" Ino whined. "You're not going to a _college_ party looking like _that_, are you?"

The excitement of her secret excursion had wiped away all their bad feelings toward Deidara. Now, her friends were eager to promote their relationship… and get all the juicy details when she returned.

The plan had been a simple one; Sakura's parents knew their daughter was having a small sleepover tonight with Ino and Hinata. They had been told that Hinata had some family business to attend to, however, and wouldn't be arriving until ten or ten thirty. They wouldn't be home from work until seven, and as Hinata would be leaving at six thirty, they would never know she had come earlier.

Hinata looked down at her simple purple blouse and blue jeans. "What? What's wrong with it?"

Both girls sighed in exasperation and proceeded to answer her question.

"First of all, your outfit is _so_ not party material."

"Look at your nails; they need filing and polishing _bad_!"

"And your hair; it's in the same old style! We should try something new."

"Sorry, Hinata, but you have to get over your fear of mascara."

The two loomed over her, an impressive array of beauty implements clutched in their hands.

Hinata backed up a step. _O-oh my…_

* * *

At six twenty-five Sakura and Ino finally stopped to admire their handiwork.

"I gotta say, Billboard-brow, we're pretty good at this."

"I couldn't agree more, Ino-pig."

Hinata was now wearing a different, slightly skimpy purple blouse with a rhinestone butterfly on the side and a skirt that reached just past her mid-thigh. The top layer of her hair had been swept to the middle and pinned in place with a flat, glittery clip. Her fingernails had been painted a matching purple and she had been coated in just the right shades and amount of make-up.

She had to admit that she looked much more party-ready than she had when she arrived.

"Thanks, guys," she said simply, and they beamed.

"Don't worry about it," said Sakura cheerfully.

"Yeah," agreed Ino with a nod. "Just be sure to thank us with lots of pictures." She nodded at the digital camera they were forcing her to take.

"Um, I'll try to think about it," she promised.

"You better," they said in unison.

Further conversation was abruptly cut off by a blaring horn from the street below. All three girls jumped in surprise and then made a mad dash for the window to get a good look at him before going downstairs.

"Whoa," was all Sakura could say.

"Look at his car!" cried Ino with a laugh.

It was old, probably from the late eighties or early nineties. But, more importantly, it was bright _yellow_.

Sakura couldn't help but join in with Ino's laughter. Hinata only stared at it.

She wasn't sure why, but she loved his car immediately. The loud thing suited him, somehow.

He honked the horn again. She couldn't see him clearly from this angle, but she began to worry that he would think he got the wrong house. She turned from the window and grabbed her purse. "Well, here I go," she said nervously, before starting out of the room.

"Wait!" cried Ino, chasing after her with Sakura. "Don't forget the camera!"

* * *

Deidara got out of the car when they exited the house, smiling in relief. He was wearing a black t-shirt with some band name ("The Jinchurikis") emblazoned on the front and blue jeans. Hinata felt slightly overdressed, and wished she had been allowed to stay in her original outfit.

He raised one hand in greeting. "Hey, creepy rich stalker girl! Glad you finally came out; I was starting to think I got the wrong address, un."

"N-no, it's my fault," Hinata began, but was interrupted by Sakura and Ino.

"Creep rich stalker girl?"

"Watch it, emo boy! We still don't completely trust you!"

Confusion. "Emo boy?"

Luckily, Hinata reached the car first, even though she was in high heeled sandals that she found hard to walk in. "She means your hair," she explained hastily, indicating the bangs that ever flopped over his left eye.

"Oh." He touched it self-consciously. "And why don't they trust me, hmm?"

"O-oh, that. It's about the, erm… cafeteria thing…"

"Ah, I see, un." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Ino and Sakura reached him and had a sort of shoving fight with their shoulders before Sakura stuck out her hand in greeting first. Shooting a smug look at Ino, she said, "Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno."

Deidara didn't get a chance to shake; Ino butted her way in. "I'm Ino Yamanaka."

He grinned and shook both their hands. "I'm Deidara."

"We know," said Sakura with a giggle, and Ino nudged her impatiently.

"Come on; we gotta let them go before your parents get back."

"Oh yeah." She jumped back and waved. "Have a good time, Hinata!"

"But don't have _too_ much fun!" Ino added with a sly, knowing smile.

"Wait, wh-what?" Hinata hesitated.

Deidara opened the passenger door, laughing. "Don't worry, un. I'll take care of her."

"You better!" the other two said (in unison again).

With one last, unsure glance at her friends, who nodded encouragingly, Hinata climbed into Deidara's yellow car and closed the door. He got in on the other side and turned the key. The engine roared to life and then they were gone.

* * *

"So," Deidara began two blocks of silence later. "What time do you have to be back, hmm?"

"Ten thirty. At the latest."

"No problem, un."

She searched for something to say. "So, um… who all is going to be at this party?"

"Well, the usual gang: Pein, Konan, Sasori, Tobi, Itatchi Uchiha, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Temari Suna."

"Temari?" Hinata repeated in surprise.

"Yeah. You know her, hmm?"

"She's Gaara's older sister, right?"

"Oh, so you know her monster of a little brother, un."

"We're in the same grade, and he's one of Sakura's friends." She had only met his older sister once, when she had dropped him and Kankuro off at Sakura's birthday party two years previously. She had then been a high school junior then, and had seemed so mature and imposing to Hinata at the time. And a little scary. Kankuro had looked at her and said, "Yeah, she has that effect on everyone." And Temari had slapped him on the back of his head.

"I didn't know she was part of the Akatsuki."

"She isn't. She's Hidan's girlfriend."

"The theology student, right?"

"Yeah, him, un." He laughed. "They make quite a violent, foul mouthed pair, un."

Hinata tried to hide her nervousness. "Oh, really?"

They lapsed into silence for another few minutes. It was a comfortable silence, perhaps not as nice as when Deidara was working, but still livable. Still, Hinata supposed she should say _something_, but he beat her to it.

"By the way… You look really nice, un."

She blushed and hid it by staring intensely out the side window. "Th-thank you." And suddenly, she didn't regret letting Sakura and Ino get to her.

"Ah, we're here, un." He pulled into the parking lot of an apartment complex about half a block from the college. He killed the engine and looked around at the other cars. "Hmm, looks like Sasori's already here, and… There's Itachi's car, un, lucky bastard. Wish I had a black Ferrari."

"Deidara, watch out!"

"Huh? Tobi?" Deidara looked out the window at his yelling classmate, who was standing outside the door of one of the upper apartments waving his arms like mad. "What's going-"

Before he could say more, a set of hands slammed into the left side of the car, rocking it to the right slightly. Another set of hands slammed into the other side, rocking it back. Then they began a rhythmic shaking, laughing loudly.

Hinata shrieked in surprise, gripping the arm rests so hard her knuckles turned white.

Deidara growled and wrenched his door opening, more falling than stepping out of the car. "Hey, idiots, stop it, un! There's a girl in the car!"

"Nah, I think the girl just got _out _of the car," said the man on the left, clearly meaning Deidara.

The other man stopped pushing the car and leaned down to look in the passenger window. He had strangely gray tinted skin, Hinata noted, and a flat nose. Overall, he looked… shark-y. He grinned, displaying unusually sharp teeth.

"No way, Deidara; you mean you actually landed one?"

"Huh?" The other man leaned down and looked through the open driver side to stare at Hinata. He had white hair that reached his shoulders and looked, she thought, slightly demented. His eyes widened, and then he laughed. "Well, what do you know; the bitch finally found a pimp to slap him around."

"Shut up, Hidan." Deidara shoved him away from the door and looked apologetically at her. "Sorry, Hinata; if you wanna leave, I'm okay with that."

"N-no, it's fine," she assured him once she found her voice.

The other man pulled the door open for her. "Sorry about that," he apologized. "We didn't know you were in here."

"It's alright," she said, sounding apologetic herself. She climbed out of the car.

"I'm Kisame," he introduced, holding out his hand. She shook it; it felt strangely rubbery.

"And this moron," said Deidara, elbowing the other man, "is Hidan."

Hidan waltzed around the car to her and held out his hand. "Nice to meet ya, babe," he greeted calmly, extending his hand. She took it out of politeness, though he frightened her.

He examined her coolly for a moment. "Christian?"

"E-excuse me?"

"Are you a Christian or what?"

"Uh, sort of, I guess… why?"

He smiled. "I can fix that."

"Hidan!"

They looked up to see Temari Suna standing in front of the apartment door, glaring down at them in with her arms crossed. She was wearing, to Hinata's relief, a short black party dress, so that Hinata was hardly the most dressed up person. Her hair was in the same pigtails she had worn in her junior year, though they suited her somehow.

"Stop trying to force your freaky religion on everyone! You're scaring her!"

Hidan growled up at her. "Did I ask for your opinion, woman?"

She bristled, one hand clenching into a tight fist. "_Excuse _me?"

Hidan grumbled something (most likely profane) under his breath. "Yeah, yeah, I hear ya."

Kisame moved closer to Deidara and made a noise like a whip cracking, with accompanying hand gestures. They snickered while Hidan glared at them angrily.

Temari ignored them and smiled cheerily at Hinata. "I remember you; you're one of Gaara's friends."

"Uh yeah, sort of." _More like a friend of a friend._

"I'm Temari," she said unnecessarily, then waved at the door. "Well, come on; the party's in here!"

Hidan and Kisame started up the stairs to the second level. Deidara nodded at Hinata.

"Ready to go, un?"

Hinata nodded and allowed Deidara to usher her inside.

* * *

"Deidara!"

Tobi came running up to them, looking frantic and apologetic. "I'm sorry, Deidara, I tried to stop them, I really did, but Kisame threatened to feed me to his piranhas-he has them, you know-and then Hidan said he'd sacrifice me to Jashin and I just didn't know what I was supposed to do then-"

"Chill, Tobi," Deidara said, cutting off his rambling. "It's okay; I forgive you, un."

His friend looked up at him with shining eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah, yeah. But you're doing my math homework for the rest of the week, un, or I _will_ let Hidan sacrifice you to Jashin… and Kisame's piranhas."

"Uh, yes, yes, what ever you say, Deidara sir!" Tobi gulped nervously and ran off to a strange looking man who was standing by a large potted plan. "Zetsu! Help!"

"Calm down, Tobi," the man said kindly. "Deidara was just kidding." Then he added darkly, "But I'm not; I'll sacrifice you to Jashin myself."

Apparently Tobi didn't believe him, because he stayed near the college junior most of the night, just in case.

"Good evening, Miss Hyuga."

Hinata whirled around to see Itatchi Uchiha standing over her, smiling at her in bemusement.

"I hope my friend didn't give you too much of a scare out there," he apologized, nodding at Kisame who hung behind him with a smirk.

"Aw, we didn't do anything to hurt her, did we, cutie?"

"She could sue you, you know," said Sasori, coming up to them. Despite looking like a twelve-year-old, he still managed a commanding presence even among the older members. "Her father is senior partner of the Hyuga law firm."

"Holy shit, no way!" said Hidan, his eye widening.

"Watch your language, bastard," Temari admonished from his side.

"Oh, like you're doing better."

"Hidan!" Another man walked up, carrying a full punch glass. "If she sues you, I'm not lending you one cent, you got that?"

"Shut the hell up, Kakuzu." He stared at the punch glass with interest. "PGA?"

"No, just punch. Pein hasn't broken out the alcohol yet."

"Bastard, keeping us waiting."

Hinata was honestly a little frightened up Kakuzu. He wore a black bandanna, so she couldn't see the top of his head, but she assumed he was bald since no hair stuck out. He had strange scars on his face near his mouth, and when she looked at said punch glass she noticed more scars on his hands. They looked almost like they still had stitches in them, giving him the appearance of a giant creepy rag doll.

A hand slammed down on Hidan's shoulder. "My apologies for keeping you sober, Hidan."

The man jumped a little in surprise before turning to glare at who Hinata assumed was Pein. He had bright red hair, she noticed, and _tons_ of piercing. She imagined that, with a magnet big enough, you could hold him suspended in the air from his nose. The thought was enough to make the corners of her mouth twitch into a smile.

"Damn it, Pein! What was that for?"

Pein just smirked, thrusting a beer into Hidan's hand. "Here, take that."

Hidan grumbled something before opening the can and stalking off to talk to Zetsu and Tobi.

"Hey, Pein," Deidara greeted.

"Hello, Deidara. This your friend?" He looked at Hinata and smiled.

"Yeah, this is Hinata Hyuga, un."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I hope all the idiots haven't scarred you for life."

"O-oh, no, not at all," she answered quickly, trying to erase the magnet image from her head.

"Good." He turned around. "Hey, Konan! Come meet our new quest."

Another older girl joined them. She was beautiful, Hinata thought; she seemed to radiate mystery and passion. She had blue hair with a white origami flower stuck behind her ear and was wearing a black party dress like Temari's, only hers was floor length.

"This is Hinata Hyuga."

"Ah. Nice to meet you, Miss Hinata. I hope you're keeping Deidara here in line."

"Huh? Konan, what-"

"I, uh, I…"

"…Does that mean? It's not like that!"

She laughed quietly. "I was just kidding. Hmm, Hinata, dear, would you like a drink?"

"Um, yeah, o-okay."

"Just a moment." She swept out of the small living room and disappeared into what Hinata assumed was the kitchen.

Deidara had fallen into a separate conversation with Sasori and the two were now heading with some purpose toward Tobi, Zetsu, and Hidan. Pein was talking to Itachi, Kisame, and Kakuzu.

And now, Hinata realized with a start, she was alone in the party and with no clue as to what to do.

Standing awkwardly where Deidara had abandoned her, she waited for Konan to return with her drink. _Dang it, Deidara! Why'd you have to just leave like that?_

"Hey, Hinata, come sit with me!"

She turned quickly to her savior, Temari, who was sitting on the couch holding a wine glass. She patted the cushion next to her and grinned broadly. "Come on, come on! Forget the boys and let's have some girl talk!"

Hinata shuffled quickly over and sat down where the other had indicated. She must have looked relieved to have some attachment again.

"Don't worry about it," said Temari, nodding at Deidara as though she were reading Hinata's thoughts. "He's not the most socially adept person; he wasn't thinking about leaving you alone when he walked off." She snorted. "Probably thinks you're right behind him, the bonehead."

"Well, if he were a socialite, he probably wouldn't be here." Konan had returned in time to hear this comment. She handed Hinata a glass. "Don't worry, it's just Coke; he warned me that you don't drink."

"Thank you." Hinata sipped the soda gratefully.

"I don't know; Itachi was popular." Temari glanced thoughtfully at the good-looking junior.

"But he's the exception," Konan pointed out. "Not the rule."

Temari laughed. "Okay, I agree with you there; the rest of these guys wouldn't be given a second look by the social world."

"Why?" asked Hinata.

Konan seemed to study her for a moment before answering. "This group, the Akatsuki, is entirely formed of outcasts." She looked at Pein first. "See, Pein and I grew up in foster care together, and we mostly kept to ourselves until we were in high school. He's obviously a nonconformist, as you can imagine." She winked and pointed at her nose, and Hinata saw the giant magnet again.

"Zetsu's bipolar, so he's a certified freak," Temari took up the exposition. "Then Kisame just looks weird, and plus he's got that fish fetish of his."

"Kakuzu was in a car wreck when he was younger; that's why he looks like that," Konan explained. "Not to mention his typically hard, uncaring attitude, people took him as a monster and stayed away."

"Hidan's a religious nut," Temari continued, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend. "And Sasori and Tobi are…" She looked at Konan for an accurate description. "Well, themselves, and that's freaky enough. And I suppose Deidara's told you about the soccer team thing?"

"Itachi became their friend just to spite his parents or something," Konan finished up.

"Wow," was all Hinata could say.

Temari and Konan laughed, one loud and untamed, the other subdued and polite.

"We get that reaction," said Temari, grinning.

The boys had come back together around a card table and Pein was shuffling, smiling slyly.

"Hey Deidara, you douche!" yelled Temari, standing up smacking the younger blonde on the back of the head. "Way to leave your girlfriend alone!"

"Wha-Temari, ow! Huh? Oh, crap, Hinata!" He turned around in his chair and looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry, Hinata, really, un!"

She laughed. "It's okay," she waved it off. "I've just been talking to Miss Temari and Miss Konan."

"Oh, Hinata, drop the "miss" shit," said Temari, folding her arms. "It makes me feel old." Then she turned back to the others. "Hey, deal me in, deal me in!"

"Hinata, you want to play, hmm?" called Deidara, still not turning around. He looked worried, eager to right his careless oversight.

"Um, maybe in a minute."

"Konan?" asked Pein, pausing before dealing.

"In just a moment, dear." She waited until the game got into full swing, then looked at Hinata purposefully. "Listen, Hinata; the people in this group have been broken more than once, Deidara included. That's why people like you and Temari are good for them; to help them through it all."

Hinata wasn't sure exactly what to say to that.

Konan smiled. "You seem sweet, Hinata. Quiet, but then I think that's the kind of girl Deidara needs."

Hinata blushed. "Oh, we're not actually going out…"

Konan's smile grew. "Well, I'm glad he has a _friend_ like you, then."

Before Hinata could say anything else, Konan stood up, grabbed Temari's abandoned wine glass, and swept away into the kitchen.

"Hey, Hinata! Want to join in for this hand, hmm?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

* * *

"I can't believe it! That was amazing, un!"

Hinata blushed and hid by looking out the window. "Oh, it wasn't that big a deal…"

"No, it was, it really was, un! I still can't believe you beat them _all_ in poker. Even Itachi, and he almost never loses!" He laughed in disbelief. "It's almost like you could see _through_ their cards!"

She felt a swell of pride. "I guess I'm just good at it." It had really been her astute studying of their movements; she always seemed to know who was bluffing and who wasn't, like she could see their blood speed up with the lie.

It was ten fifteen and they were headed back to Sakura's house in Deidara's absurd yellow car that Hinata found herself loving more and more, despite the abnormally loud roar of the motor and the shot air conditioning. She felt sad to be leaving; she had been having such a good time.

"That was great, really great, un." He had been going on like this the entire ride, incredibly amused by the turn of events. She listened to his awed voice, content to let the tones fill her ears without speaking while Konan's words turned in her mind.

They pulled up to Sakura's house, and she sat up straight; had they really returned that fast? She looked over at Deidara, who was still staring at her, impressed. "Did you have fun tonight, hmm?"

"Oh, yes. Really."

He grinned. "Good. And you're not mad at me for, you know, ignoring you there for a minute?"

"No, no, of course not."

He sighed. "Well, that's good, un." He glanced up at the front of the house and grimaced. "They're gonna be wondering what's taking you so long; you better hurry in."

"Um, yeah. Well… Good-bye."

He looked at her for a second, slightly uncertain. Then he smiled. "Good-bye, creepy stalker girl. Be by Monday to stalk me some more?"

She smiled back. "Yeah, of course."

He laughed and she jumped out of the car, waving as he tore out of sight. Then she rushed into the house, throwing a hasty greeting to Sakura's parents before going upstairs, leaving them without a chance to ask about her lack of baggage.

Just before she opened the door to Sakura's room, she sighed in exasperation. _Crap._

_I forgot to take pictures._

**Chapter 7 End**

* * *

A/N: Okay, over the course of two afternoons I have finished the chapter! Woo! Again, I'll try to get back into a regular swing and stop being so irresponsible.

"_Sorry, Hinata, but you have to get over your fear of mascara."_

I HATE mascara… but I wear it anyway. The curse of being a girl, I suppose. Well, one of the curses…

_The top layer of her hair had been swept to the middle and pinned in place with a flat, glittery clip. _

I don't know what hairstyle I mentioned for her earlier (and I'm too lazy to look it up), but I'm imagining long hair Shippuden Hinata here.

_But, more importantly, it was bright yellow. _

The internal argument was something like this: yellow or pink, yellow or pink, pink or yellow? In the end, yellow won out, possibly because it was easy to see Deidara in a yellow car in my head.

_He was wearing a black t-shirt with some band name ("The Jinchurikis") emblazoned on the front…_

Well, I had to fit it in _somewhere_.

"_Watch it, emo boy! _

If Hinata's getting called out on her stalker-ness, then Deidara's getting called out on his hair. And perhaps the fact that he blew himself up… Yeah, I know, not funny. *dodges shurikan*

"_I'm Ino Yamanaka."_

Microsoft Word says "Ino" is a misspelled word and not "Yamanaka." All I have to say is, "Huh?"

…_and Temari Suna."_

Since she doesn't have a last name… Meh.

_Then they began a rhythmic shaking, laughing loudly._

Some kids from my cousin's church did this to our church van at a youth rally. Scared the crap out of us. Good thing someone had the foresight to bring Nerf guns…

"_Are you a Christian or what?"_

I debated having Hinata say she was Buddhist because, as the editor's notes tell my after every panel with it, Neji's forehead mark is a traditional symbol in Buddhist imagery (it said that once in my world history book and I burst out laughing and got stared at like an idiot). But in the end I just let her be a sort of Christian, which basically means she believes in God but probably doesn't go to church. This isn't a fic about religion, though; it's Hidan's fault I have to assign her one in the first place. By the way, I myself am a Christian. That's why I never write a character saying the Lord's name in vain, if you noticed.

_Kisame moved closer to Deidara and made a noise like a whip cracking, with accompanying hand gestures._

WHIPPED!!!

_But you're doing my math homework for the rest of the week…_

So either Tobi's good at math, or Deidara doesn't care much about his grades… and I'm thinking it's the second one.

_Tobi gulped nervously and ran off to a strange looking man who was standing by a large potted plan. _

And probably talking to it. Heeheehee.

"_PGA?"_

Pure grain alcohol. It'll get you drunker than a skunk (yeah, I'm a hillbilly, heehee) in record time. It's amusing to see the stupid freshman and sophomore pictures of the PGA punch parties in the fields around town. Let this be a lesson to you, children; don't drink underage, or you'll wind up with pictures of yourself taking a whiz behind a car all over facebook! Please let it be known that Dandy Wonderous does NOT promote underage drinking or getting drunk.

_They looked almost like they still had stitches in them, giving him the appearance of a giant creepy rag doll._

Kakuzu was probably the most annoying to turn into an AU just because of his creepy appearance. Sigh…

_She imagined that, with a magnet big enough, you could hold him suspended in the air from his nose. _

Yeah, you know it's funny; laugh with me!

_Standing awkwardly where Deidara had abandoned her_…

Of course, _my_ boyfriend has never been so inconsiderate. *dripping with sarcasm* Geez, some guys. Really.

"_Zetsu's bipolar, so he's a certified freak," _

If I wanted to be accurate, I would probably say he had dissociative multiple personality disorder or something. But I didn't want to be accurate, so he's just bipolar. Meh…

"_Itachi became their friend just to spite his parents or something," Konan finished up._

As I mentioned, I'm behind in my Naruto reading. But this is the ONLY spoiler I've left truly untouched for myself, so please, please, PLEASE do not tell me the exact reason why Itachi killed his clan and left. I want to read the chapter, not the spoiler. So please just let it be!

_It had really been her astute studying of their movements; she always seemed to know who was bluffing and who wasn't, like she could see their blood speed up with the lie._

Since the actual power of the Byakugan lies in the ability to see the chakra lines and such (don't feel like looking up the technical names at the moment), I figured that it should make her really good at reading when people are lying or whatever.

Nope, no kiss. Sorry! And sorry the author notes were so long; dad-gum!

Tomorrow I have one of two Tests From Hell for this year: AP US History! It's gonna be a killer; wish me luck! Anyone else who happens to be taking it (or any big course test or final), I wish you the best of luck! May we all get fives or whatever the highest score for yours is!

Sweating over the test, this is an irresponsible Dandy Wonderous, signing off.


	8. Driven

Hey, all, it's me again. Sorry about last week; this is my last week of school, but my teachers are still giving me all kinds of crap to do. Ugh… Hopefully I'll finally be back on schedule, though.

Anyway, here it is: chapter 8! Woohoo! It ended up being longer than I expected… But I think it turned out well. Oh, and chapter 8 is special because: with this chapter, "Timeless" is half over!!! Oh no!!! But that also means we're getting to what I hope to be a wonderful and romantic climax. Ooo.

**Reader Review Corner!**

A huge thank you to everyone who haven't given up on me and my unreliability yet. And now on with the responses!

Adelaide 'Adell' Pierce: I know, isn't it a funny image? XD

Lone Silver Angel: I had that same thought the first time I saw HidaTema, but it kind of fits. It's one of my favorite crack pairings (after DeiHina, of course!).

Rimas: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter, too!

Mystic Mundane: Glad you liked it! And yes, Deidei-chan's yellow car rocks.

GaaHina: I LOVE THAT SONG!!! Ahem… Glad you liked it, and thanks for that "no rush" thing, it made me feel less lousy, lol.

Disclaimer: You know I don't own _Naruto_, but you may be surprised to learn that I also don't own McDonald's or the Big Mac.

**

* * *

**

Timeless

Chapter 8: Driven

By Dandy Wonderous

Ino and Sakura were pretty mad about not getting any pictures, but they were at least pleased to hear all about the party.

"I still can't believe you got to hang out all night with _Itachi Uchiha_!!!" Sakura squealed.

"I can't believe _Temari _was there," Ino added, thoughtful. "But that's got to get you some cool points."

"I hope you didn't ruin your chances for another invite by taking their money," Sakura teased.

"No way, now they'll want a rematch!" Ino pointed out.

They agreed that Ino had a point and moved on to other topics, like exactly what every boy was wearing, what he looked like, smelled like, etcetera.

They interrogated Hinata in this way until they finally passed out in exhaustion in Sakura's bedroom floor. Hinata lay there and stared at the ceiling, thinking about the night and about Deidara, the way he smiled, the way he laughed, the way he talked, and smelled, and walked, and…

Monday afternoon and Hinata was on her way to the art room as usual, but this time she had a piece of newspaper clutched in her hand, which was sweating slightly. She had no idea how her idea would go over, if Deidara would think about it, or if he would protest, yell, throw her out. She was suspecting the second, but was hoping for the first.

"Hey, C-R-S-G!" He greeted when she walked in. She stared at him in confusion, and he smiled sheepishly. "Creepy rich stalker girl was too long, so I decided to abbreviate it, un. No good?"

She stared down at a spot on the floor. "N-no, it's fine… But… Couldn't you… Couldn't you just call me… Hinata?" She more squeaked than asked the last word.

He stared at her, then chuckled. She flinched at first, but then she realized that it was an apologetic laugh.

"I guess that _is _kind of jerky of me, hmm?" he asked, looked down at his clay and pushing his thumb into it a little more forcefully than necessary. "I'm sorry, un."

"No, it… It's fine, I didn't mind, really."

"If you didn't mind, you wouldn't have brought it up," he pointed out. "Don't worry, I won't call you that anymore, un."

A silence fell over them, but it wasn't the usual, comfortable silence. It was strangely awkward, and Hinata was sorry she had mentioned anything. Especially since her proposal was probably not going to be welcome.

"Um… Deidara?"

"Yeah?"

"Um…" She walked over and, unsure how to begin, thrust the newspaper clipping at him. "Here."

"Hmm? What's this?" He took it and looked down at where she had circled an ad in red ink.

**County Fair Two Weeks Away**

Now accepting crafts admissions, livestock admissions, pageant entries, and produce admissions.

Enter now!

There was more, including the dates and address of the fair building, as well as a list of categories to enter in. One was underlined furiously in red.

Sculptures.

Deidara was silent for a long time, and Hinata reflexively shied back a step, as though afraid he would strike her or throw something. She seemed unable to breath, tongue pressed hard against the roof of her mouth to block any sound, finger to her lips them still.

Finally he heaved a sigh and laid the clipping down on the table. "No, Hinata."

She had expected that, but she pleaded her case anyway. "I know you don't like your artwork to last, but don't you ever want _anyone_ to see it? Besides me, I mean."

He said nothing, again squeezing the clay just a little too tightly.

"Um… I think it would be good for you," she continued weakly.

"Like how you show your dancing to everyone, hmm?" he shot back, unconvinced.

She gulped; he had a point. "Well…"

"That's what I thought, un."

"P-please think about it, Deidara," she begged half-heartedly. "I mean… I know you don't want to take this chance, but…"

She thought about it; she needed something that would better peak his interest.

"There's prize money," she finally muttered, unhopeful.

However, he seemed to stiffen. "How much, hmm?"

"Um…" She picked up the clipping and scanned it. "One hundred dollars." She was a bit surprised; she hadn't realized it would be that much.

He was surprised as well. "Really?"

"That's what it says."

"Hmm…"

She gaped slightly, then snapped her mouth shut, grabbed he was absorbed in his clay and not looking at her. _Is he considering?… Is he actually considering?_

"I think," he began slowly, "that if I have to do this, you should have to do something, too, un."

Hinata didn't like that idea, but she knew (unfortunately) that he had a point. "Uh… Like what?"

He held his hand out to her and motioned for the clipping; she relinquished it and he studied it carefully.

"Ah, here we go, un; you should enter the pageant!"

"Wh-what!?!"

"Ah, come on; you'd be great!"

"But… but I'm not fit for pageants…"

"Sure you are, un," he argued. "You're smart and pretty and…" He immediately trailed off, getting extremely interested in his sculpting.

Hinata felt her cheeks flush, and she turned to look out the window. "But… I can't get up in front of all those people… Staring at me… Asking me questions… J-j-judging me…"

Now Hinata's cheeks were flushed for an altogether different reason.

"Hinata? Oh man, are you okay!?!" He jumped up out of his seat and pushed her down into a chair, looking at her worriedly. "Hey, hey, what's wrong, hmm?"

She laughed in embarrassment, calming down (and, paradoxically, getting more nervous from the pressure of his hands on her shoulders). "N-no, I'm fine, really. It's just… I faint when I have to get in front of people."

"Whoa, really?" She nodded sadly, still blushing. "Wow, that's stage fright in the extreme, un."

"Y-yeah…"

"Well…" He got a thoughtful look. "I guess you really _can't_ enter the pageant…" Then he grinned, and she had never been so frightened by it. "Don't worry; if I'm going to enter this thing, I'll think up something good for you to do, too, un."

Hinata was amazed that he was considering this, but also apprehensive. What did he have in mind behind that secret smile.

* * *

She found out when he came up to her on Wednesday morning; actually sought her out and came over.

"Hey, cre-Hinata," he corrected. He still had the urge to call her by the old nickname. "You doin' anything this afternoon, hmm?"

Sakura and Ino glanced at each other and smiled gleefully; with a wink, they backed away, claiming important and nameless business elsewhere.

"Um, no, I don't think so…"

"Great!" He smiled broadly. "Then you don't mind going out with me tonight? I thought of your end of the deal, un."

"Um, I don't know if my father will let me…" _Or Neji…_ "What do you have in mind?"

His grin actually managed to grow. "I'm gonna teach you to drive, un!"

Hinata's heart literally stopped. "Wh-what?"

"I'm gonna teach you to drive," he repeated slowly, like she was just dumb.

"No, I know what you said," she complained. "But I don't get it; how can you teach me how to drive?"

He laughed. "You'll see. Here, I'll be by around five; just tell your dad I'm taking you out to eat, un."

Then the bell rang, and he was gone with a wave.

Hinata sighed. _They'll never go for this…_

* * *

"I knew this day would come."

Both Hinata and Neji gaped at Hiashi in shock at his nonchalance.

"Hinata is a growing woman, and of course she would eventually want to date. I don't expect anything serious," he added with a warning look in her direction. "Be home by eight; it's a school night."

"Uncle," began Neji quickly, ready to protest. He had adamantly refused in the car on the way home, claiming that her father would never approve, saying that no high school boy was worthy of her, that she wasn't ready, and cutting off all argument once Hanabi was in the car.

But now here was her father, agreeing, with little persuasion.

"Now, now, Neji, we can't keep her a little girl forever, as much as we want to." He actually chuckled, but it was dry, and the smile never reached his eyes. "Hinata, you have my blessing."

So, at five ten, Hinata stood outside the house, waiting patiently, an angered and suspicious Neji hovering by the door.

"He's late," her cousin huffed.

"Just by a few minutes," she defended lamely.

"Hmph," was all Neji replied.

As though by summons, Deidara's absurd yellow car appeared at the driveway. The boy in question climbed out and waved at her. "Ready to go, Hinata, hmm?"

"Ye-" she began, moving forward, when Neji none-too-gently pushed his way past her.

"Hello," he greeted coldly. "I'm Neji Hyuga, Hinata's cousin."

"Deidara, un," he answered easily, though he picked up on the hostility immediately.

"You're to have her home by eight," the older man continued, cutting to the chase. "And you are to go straight to the restaurant and then come straight back here."

Deidara smiled cheerfully. "Of course, sir," he answered. His tone actually came off as polite rather than mocking.

Neji eyed him from head to toe. "I don't like you," he finally decided.

Deidara gave Hinata a look over his judge's shoulder that clearly said, "Yeah, I got that, un."

"You are to treat my cousin with the utmost respect. And if you hurt her, I swear, things will not go well for you, but I'll get off free. The Hyugas have wonderful lawyers."

Deidara's cheerful compliance never wavered under the threat. "You don't have to worry about that, un."

The two men seemed to have a staring contest, and while Neji's boring eyes were no match for anyone else's, he eventually relented, turning back to Hinata with an aggravated expression. "Have a good time," he forced through his lips, and then he stomped back to the house.

"Sorry about that," Hinata apologized quickly, running to get in the passenger side. "He's just… protective."

"Really? I didn't notice," said Deidara sarcastically. He climbed into the driver's side, giving Neji (who was watching them through the window) a cheeky wave before driving off.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Hinata finally got up the nerve to ask.

"You'll see. Hmm… Tell your father we had Chinese or something; we'll grab some fast food on the way back, un."

"Right…" She leaned back in her seat and tried to hide her nervousness. "Why don't you drive this car to school?"

"Don't have the money for the gas, un," he answered.

She immediately felt guilty. "Oh, I'm sorry. We shouldn't be using your gas for this, let's get one of my family's cars-"

"Oh, I'm sure _that_ would go over well, un," he interrupted.

She thought about it and felt foolish. "Yeah, you're right." She studied her hands. "Well, I'll pay for dinner, then."

"No way, un! This is all on me, got it? I mean, what kind of gentleman would I be if it wasn't, hmm?"

"Are you sure?" She blushed a little. "I mean, it's not like it's a date, so…"

Something crossed his face, but she wasn't sure what. "That's true… This isn't a date… But still, I gotta pay; it's my job as a guy, hmm?"

She smiled shyly. "Well, I suppose…" Then she looked nervously at the rear view mirror.

"What, worried that your cousin's following us or something, hmm?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," she admitted.

"I don't believe it; he wouldn't actually do that."

"You don't know Neji very well, then."

They drove on, talking about this and that and nothing, until she realized that they were some way out of town, on back country roads. "Wait; _this _is where I'm learning to drive?"

He grinned. "Yep, un."

And, to demonstrate, he pulled over to the side of the dirt road and put the car in park.

"Your turn."

Hinata gulped and switched places. Sitting behind the wheel, she felt her panic rise to alarming levels.

"D-deidara? I can't…"

"Sure you can, un," he cut her off. "You just have to calm down and believe you can." Then he put on a fake frown. "Just don't sling too many rocks up on my baby, un."

She took him in all seriousness. "O-okay…" She cautiously put the car in drive (it was an automatic, thank God) and carefully let go of the clutch.

Then she put some pressure on the gas; far too much.

The tires squealed, finding no purchase on the gravel, and she shrieked as rocks went flying, jerking away from the wheel as though it had bit her. She slammed on the brake and sat back, panting.

She waited for Deidara to scold her like Neji, or perhaps call off the lesson right there, but instead he laughed. "Um, Hinata, it's not a drag race, un," he chided teasingly, ignoring the potential damage to his car. "Light pressure, okay?"

She nodded mutely and slowly released the brake. Again, she put her foot on the gas, this time barely urging it forward.

The car lurched, and she shrieked again, slamming on the brake.

"It's supposed to move forward," he said, teasing her again. "That's what it's for, un."

She glared at him. "You can stop with the sarcastic comments, thank you very much!" And then her hand flew to her mouth and she blushed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm-"

He laughed again. "Hey, creepy rich stalker girl's speaking for herself for once. I'm impressed, un." He nodded at the road. "Try again."

She nodded and gently pressed the gas a third time. This time the car trundled forward slowly.

"The speed limit's thirty on these roads, un," he informed her. "Not snail pace."

She didn't snap at him this time, just obeyed and pushed harder on the gas, eyes glued to the road. Unfortunately, she still didn't have the feel for this, and she started to go too fast. They came to a turn and she panicked when they started to go too wildly around it, slamming on the brakes again.

She immediately put the car in park. "I can't do this, Deidara, I can't-"

He cut her off by putting a hand gently on hers, the one resting on the gear shift. She felt a tingle run down her spine at the touch.

"It's okay, Hinata," he reassured her quietly. "You're doing fine, un. Now," he pushed the gear back into drive. "You can do it; just watch your speed and keep going."

"O… Okay." She paused a moment, staring awkwardly at the gear shift. "Um, Deidara… You have to let go of my hand first."

He cleared his throat and pulled his hand away, quickly looking out the opposite window.

Gripping the wheel once more, she carefully urged the car forward. This time she kept going relatively smoothly, slowing down a little too much on the curves but doing well overall. Deidara regularly encouraged her with a, "Yeah, like that, un," or, "That was good, but don't hold the brake all the way down the hill, it kills the brake pads," or, "Yeah, keep going like that, I'll just take a nap since you don't need me, un."

It was so much easier with Deidara, who commented more on things she did right than wrong, letting her find her mistakes herself. He didn't yell, even when she went too fast down one stretch and flung a rock up with a frightening ping. It was so different from Neji, who yelled that she would get herself killed if she kept this up or that up, or from her father, who was simply too intimidating to drive for. At one point she almost forgot he was there, his occasional comment the only thing reminding her that she wasn't all alone, driving herself to who knew where, but she knew it was somewhere far away from here, far, far away from pressure and family and school and…

"Aw man, it's almost seven, un."

Deidara's disappointed observation broke her out of her reverie, and she pulled over, fearful of the ditch but managing not to run into it. "So we're heading back?"

"Yeah, we better. I'll get you something to eat and take you back, un."

"Oh. Okay." She was disappointed; she was starting to find driving more fun than scary.

They switched sides and were soon turned around and heading back to the main road. Hinata was surprised when they were barely ten minutes from town.

"We drove in a big circle, un," Deidara explained when she noted it. "I didn't want you to go hungry."

Soon they sat in a McDonald's, he digging into a Big Mac and she timidly eating a salad. "Are you sure that's all you want, hmm?" he asked for the fourth time.

"I'm sure," she assured him.

"You a health freak?"

"No, I just don't like fried things much."

"Oh." He considered his burger. "I don't think I could get through a week without at least two of these babies, un." He looked up when she suddenly erupted into giggles that she quickly (and unsuccessfully) tried to subdue. "What? Something funny, hmm?"

She stopped laughing. "I'm sorry, but you just look so serious, and you're talking about fast food, and you've got ketchup on your chin…" She lapsed into laughter again.

He blinked for a second, then wiped his chin with one finger, holding it up and examining the red substance. Then he licked his finger clean and grinned. "Well, that's embarrassing, un."

Hinata managed to calm down. "Not really. Not so much as my driving."

"Now, don't say that," he ordered. "You did an excellent job; don't put yourself down so much, un."

She stared into her salad. "Thank you."

He finished off the last of his burger. "You're welcome, un. For what?"

_For not yelling at me. For supporting me. For believing me._ "For teaching me to drive."

"Anytime, C-R-S-G."

She rolled her eyes and he grinned. "Come on, you know you like it, un."

"I'm sure I don't."

"Heh, well, you'll get used to it, just like Sasori got used to me calling him "Danna," un."

"Danna?"

"It's a long story."

"I wouldn't mind hearing it."

He looked at his watch. "Maybe some other time; let's get you back to your house before your cousin comes after me with his killer lawyers, un."

* * *

Neji was waiting for them when they pulled up at ten 'til eight, watching through the window. He walked through the door and stood on the porch, arms crossed.

"Thanks again," said Hinata. "I had fun."

"Me, too, un." He smiled broadly. "We'll do it again soon."

She nodded. "See you tomorrow, Deidara."

"You too, Hinata, un. Same time, same place."

"Yeah. Good-bye!"

She waved until he disappeared around the corner, and then ran up to her house. She deftly evaded her nosy cousin and headed inside, then went straight up to her room where the newspaper clipping sat on her desk.

_Maybe I'll save one of his pieces yet._

**Chapter 8 End**

* * *

A/N: I wrote all of this while repeatedly listening to the first five songs on the Panic! At the Disco "A Fever You Can't Sweat Out" CD (minus "Introduction" because it's pointless, heehee). Just thought you might be interested (doubts it).

"_Don't worry, I won't call you that anymore, un."_

Liar. I like him calling her stalker girl too much to drop it! Heehee.

_There was more, including the dates and address of the fair building, as well as a list of categories to enter in. _

Vague, I know. Like I'd take the time to think up fake dates and addresses for you people, geez! Just kidding… But I am too lazy to do so.

"_One hundred dollars." _

No fair; I only got $12.39! But that's a story for another day; I just needed something to entice Deidara.

"_I think," he began slowly, "that if I have to do this, you should have to do something, too, un."_

Deidara folds like a lawn chair! Hahaha!

"_Ah, here we go, un; you should enter the pageant!"_

I toyed around for awhile with her actually entering the pageant, but… well, you'll see why she can't later.

"_I knew this day would come."_

He folds more like an umbrella.

"_Don't have the money for the gas, un," he answered._

I realized that I said he didn't have a car in chapter 1, so… here's the explanation. Heh heh. Apparently, Hinata and I didn't know he had a car at the time.

…_on back country roads. _

Best place to learn how to drive. XD

"_Yep, un."_

So redundant! Twitch.

_(it was an automatic, thank God)_

Never driven a standard before, probably couldn't to save my life.

"_Hey, creepy rich stalker girl's speaking for herself for once. _

Told you.

"_Heh, well, you'll get used to it, just like Sasori got used to me calling him "Danna," un."_

I just had to get it in there somewhere.

Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing protective!Neji and crappydriving!Hinata!

Knowing it's cheesy but still saying it after every chapter, this is Dandy Wonderous, signing off.


	9. Mourned

Hello, all! It's a-me, Mario! I mean… Dandy.

This chapter is a character development type… and it's INCREDIBLY, HORRIBLY SHORT!!! I'm sorry about that. It'll flesh back out; besides telling about Deidara's parents, this chapter simply had no other real purpose, which was the problem.

**Reader Review Corner!**

Pots and Pans: You can stand under my umbrella… Anyway, I'm glad you thought so! And yeah, it is cool. Now if only she can put that driving to good use…

Lone Silver Angel: Yeah, Neji-kins has been pretty much my favorite character for forever, after Kiba (he's just so hot and cool, darn it!). I love making him overprotective, it's so much fun!

Mystic Mundane: Yeah, he was pretty disappointed. Or was he? Oh wait, I already said it's a DeiHina romance, so that kind of gives it away, huh? And yeah, Hiashi's the man sometimes. Other times… *cough cough* There's a tiny bit of overprotective!Neji here, too, and later in the story as well.

Now begin the (pathetically short) chapter! By the way, you guys' reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy and not like a douche for keeping you waiting, I'm sorry this is all I have to repay you with. When I get to the ending I shall write until my fingers bleed! Or at least until they're really tired… and I have nothing more to say…

**

* * *

**

Timeless

By Dandy Wonderous

Chapter 9: Mourned

On Thursday Hinata and Deidara stood staring down at the beginnings of his sculpture for the fair, and the true problem of entering became apparent.

"How will we keep it safe?" asked Hinata needlessly.

"Can't leave it here… Can't take it home," said Deidara, annoyed.

"Maybe I could-"

Deidara cut her off by shaking his head. "No good; soon it'll be too big, and you won't be able to hide it, un."

"Then I _won't_ hide it."

He smiled at her before sighing. "Either way, it wouldn't be good to carry it home and back everyday in a car with it soft like this, un. Ugh!" He slammed his fist on the table. "If only we could protect it somehow!"

Hinata stared at it for a minute, then suddenly she thought of something. "Wait here, Deidara."

"Hmm? Hey, where are you going?"

She ran out of the art room and down the hall, calling over her shoulder, "I'll just be a few minutes!"

The light coming from the door told her that Ms. Yuhi was still at school, and Hinata thanked her lucky stars. She ran in and then froze, realizing she had just burst in on a teacher and wasn't sure exactly what she wanted to say.

Ms. Yuhi was sitting at her desk, grading some papers. She looked up, startled, at Hinata's abrupt entrance, then smiled. "Why hello, Hinata. I didn't know you were still at school."

Hinata nodded. "Hello, Ms. Yuhi. Um, actually, I had something I wanted to ask you, if it's okay."

"Of course." Ms. Yuhi put down her red pen and sat back in her chair. "Lay it on me."

"Uh, well, you see… The fair's coming to town at the end of next week…"

"And you're hoping we can get out of class to go?"

"O-oh, no ma'am!"

Ms. Yuhi laughed. "I know that's not what you want, Hinata. Now, what is it really?"

"Well…" Hinata looked down at her shoes. "See, my friend, D-deidara, he really wants to enter a clay sculpture in the fair, and he's already started building it. But he can't take the sculpture home, and it's just… not safe in the art room."

Ms. Yuhi nodded. "And so…?"

Relieved that she hadn't asked _why_ it wouldn't be safe, Hinata continued. "I was… We were wondering if you would be willing to keep it in here for him."

Ms. Yuhi seemed to think about it, though she had actually already made up her mind. "Well, I don't see why that would be a problem, so of course he can keep his sculpture in here. In fact…" She pulled out a heavily laden keychain and got up from her desk, then went over to a storage closet in one corner of the room. She unlocked it and opened it, revealing piles of books and what may or may not have been test answers. "Let's keep it in here, shall we? No one but I can get in."

"That sounds great!" Hinata said gratefully, a happy smile covering her face. "I'll go tell him and we'll be here in a few minutes."

Ms. Yuhi watched the excited girl run off and smiled. Apparently, Hinata was taking her advice from before to heart. She had never seen her so happy.

* * *

Soon the two were walking slowly down the hallway, holding the base of the sculpture on a large, strong piece of cardboard suspended between them.

"And it'll be locked up, hmm?"

"Yeah. Isn't it great?"

"I guess so," he said somewhat sulkily, and Hinata's spirits sank.

"Wh-what's wrong?"

"It's just that there's no excuse now. I _really_ have to do this, un." And then he pouted playfully at her.

Relief flooded through her veins. "That was the deal."

"Hah. Why so cocky, hmm? You still have some more driving lessons to do."

"Darn," said Hinata, but just the thought of driving with Deidara again thrilled her.

Ms. Yuhi looked up when they arrived, smiling at them. "Hello Deidara. Is this it?"

"Yep, un."

She looked at it, then walked in a slow circle around it. "So, what's it going to be?"

He smiled. "Confidential, un."

She laughed. "My, how unfair. And here I am helping you."

"He won't tell me, either," said Hinata sulkily.

He smiled evilly. "It's more fun to see it take shape then to know what it's gonna look like, un."

"I think that's Deidara code for, "I don't know what it's going to be, un,"" she imitated.

He frowned. "I don't sound like that, un." Then his frown deepened while Ms. Yuhi laughed and Hinata giggled.

"Well," said Ms. Yuhi, ushering them into the closet. "Let's lock it up. It'll be perfectly safe here, don't worry."

Deidara nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Ms. Yuhi."

With the sculpture safe, both teens headed back for the art room to get their stuff. Deidara looked down at his watch, which had beeped a few minutes ago. "My dad's probably been waiting."

_Speaking of his dad…_ She took a deep breath and said timidly, "Deidara?"

"Hmm?"

"Why doesn't your dad like your sculptures?"

He froze, his face clouding over. And then he shook his head and resumed walking. "A story for another day, un."

"O-okay…" She gulped nervously, eyes on the floor. "I'm sorry."

The weight of his hand on her shoulder brought her head snapping back up. "Don't worry, I understand why you're curious, un. I just… don't feel like talking about it."

He was smiling at her kindly, and she couldn't help but smile back. "I understand."

He nodded and pulled his hand back (too soon in her opinion). "Another day, I promise."

* * *

Another day came on the next Wednesday. He was no longer able to hide what the sculpture was from Hinata, though there were some smaller parts of it that he was still managing to keep secret, one part in particular.

They had tried to go driving again on Saturday but had ended up going to a movie like they were supposed to be due to a paranoid Neji stalking them; if it had been anyone other than Hinata, he wouldn't have been noticed, and that was the scary thing. She hadn't minded the movie much, though; shared popcorn containers and armrests provided an excellent excuse to touch without it seeming intentional.

For the rest of their time together, the two had chatted happily about this and that and nothing. Hinata was finally comfortable enough around him to do some of the talking herself and now they were actually _conversing_. She told him about how she was expected to be a lawyer, but she didn't want to be one at all. She wanted to be a forensic investigator, maybe, or a pediatrician, which Deidara had noted were completely different and very random. She told him about the pressure she constantly got from her family and about how she hated it, and just wished Neji was _really _her older brother so it would all be on him instead. She told him about how her mother had never put such weight on her, that she had told Hinata she could do whatever she wanted. She told him how much she missed her.

And that was what brought Deidara to telling her about his father… and his mother.

"Mom was an artist, too," he explained. "She did clay art, the same way I do. She was way better, though, un."

Hinata doubted that; how could anyone be better at sculpting than Deidara?

"But there's not much work to be had when you're a sculptor, so we lived mostly off Dad's paycheck. But he didn't make very much, either, un. He kept trying to make her get a "real" job, but…

"Well, one day she got really sick… and then she never got better again. We didn't have the money to pay for anything she needed, and she just sort of… faded away, un.

"She sculpted everyday, until she was finally too weak, and then she would keep clay by her bedside and sometimes knead it with her hands. My father hates anything that reminds him of her, and since I learned sculpting from her… Well, I guess that's your answer."

Hinata listened sympathetically, but was unable to do much else. She desperately wanted to hug him or something but couldn't bring herself to do it.

"She always used to say that nothing lasts forever, so you had to make it beautiful while it still existed, un." He smiled at the memory. "So that's why I let my artwork get destroyed, I guess. Because art doesn't last; it's transient, un."

Hinata didn't really like this way of thinking. She had the typical teenage girl outlook on things: love and happiness were supposed to last forever.

Timeless.

But this was a completely different way of thinking. And though she didn't like it, she found herself understanding it.

She found herself understanding _him_.

**End of Chapter 9**

* * *

A/N: Again, I apologize for the shortness and the lateness. But it'll get better next chapter, when they start having real purpose again.

_Ms. Yuhi was sitting at her desk, grading some papers. _

A.k.a. Kurenai, in case you forgot about her.

"_He won't tell me, either," said Hinata sulkily._

Nope, and it's a secret that Dei-dei-chan and I are keeping to ourselves. Heehee.

Possibly about to be mauled for the brevity of this chapter, this is Dandy Wonderous, signing out.


	10. Celebrated

I'm alive? And here I thought I'd be murdered in my sleep. Or in a K-Mart (shudder).

I did something I wasn't going to do in this chapter, and that was to make up for last chapter's crappiness. Also, this was the happy feel good chapter, so I thought, well, why not?

But don't be fooled; this is NOT the end. Next chapter, the plot returns with a punch to remind us that he is still alive and well. Darn plot…

**Reader Review Corner!**

You guys reviewed!!! Even after that last crappy chapter!!! *overcome with tears of happiness*

Pathetically Lovely: Thank you for not mauling my worthless hide! And yes, it did end up being filler; wasn't intended to be, but, well, the best intentions and best laid plans and all that. Hope you like this better! By the way, I love your avatar piccy. Heehee.

UchihaDei13: Thank you!

Lone Silver Angel: Yeah, exactly.

: Aw, thank you so much! *blush* Your review warmed my heart!

-cHi-1000-SpRiNgS: I'm glad you liked it that much! Thank you! And I like your avatar piccy, too!

Now! On with a chapter that isn't lame!

**

* * *

**

Timeless

By Dandy Wonderous

Chapter 10: Celebrated

"Well, it's ready, un."

He stood proudly by his sculpture while Ms. Yuhi and Hinata stared at it in shock.

It was a beautiful rose about a foot and a half tall that opened in a large and lovely bloom. The stem was twisted like a vine, and there were little doves attached to them with little steel rods. The rose was painted in bright splashes of reds and pinks and, oddly, oranges.

"Deidara, it's… beautiful," Hinata managed.

"It really is, Deidara," Ms. Yuhi agreed.

He grinned broadly. "You haven't even seen the best part!"

They stared at him expectantly and he laughed. "But, it's a surprise, un."

"Not fair!" yelled both women at once.

He laughed again, throwing the cloth back over the sculpture. "We better hurry to get it to the fair building, un, otherwise we won't make the deadline."

Carefully they lifted his work on sturdy boards Sasori had put together for him, tsking when he saw them carrying it around on cardboard and saying it was sure to be destroyed. They loaded it into Deidara's car (he had told his dad he had things to do after school and would be needing it), and then stared at it while the artist beamed.

"It really is amazing, Deidara," Ms. Yuhi said again.

Hinata nodded mutely.

His smile turned embarrassed and he rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. "Thanks, un. It's really nothing, though…"

"No, it's wonderful," Hinata assured him quietly.

Deidara's cheeks tinged a light pink and he looked away; at the same time, Hinata became very interested in her shoes. Ms. Yuhi fought the urge to laugh at the two.

"Well, you better hurry. The fair building closes in twenty minutes."

He snapped back to reality. "Oh man, I better hurry, un!" He rushed around to the other side of the car and waved. "Bye, Ms. Yuhi! See you tomorrow, Hinata!"

They waved back until his yellow car tore out of sight.

"So," said Ms. Yuhi slowly once they were alone. "What do you think the surprise is?"

"I don't know," she replied, still staring in the direction the car had taken. "Maybe a butterfly or something."

Her teacher smiled slyly. "Or something special for you, perhaps?"

Hinata blushed and shook her head, eyes snapping back to her teacher. "Oh, no, surely not! I mean… I mean, Deidara and I are just friends…"

"Ah, but is that all you two _want_ to be?"

Hinata blinked, cheeks growing redder still. "W-well, I… I mean I, uh…"

Ms. Yuhi laughed out loud. "Just think on it, Hinata." She turned to leave, waving. "Your ride's here. Have fun at the fair tomorrow!"

Hinata stared after her teacher until Neji, impatient, honked the horn. Jumping in surprise, she grabbed her bag and climbed in.

"Hinata? Is everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, everything's great."

"Hmm… This has something to do with that boy, doesn't it?"

"Um, well… Yes."

"You're going to the fair with him tomorrow night, right?"

"Y-yes…"

Neji glared out the windshield with a look that would have struck most lesser men dead. "He does anything you don't like, you tell me immediately, okay?"

"Neji, Deidara's not like that…"

"_All_ guys are like that."

Hinata knew she shouldn't. But she couldn't resist. "Even you?"

Neji blinked in confusion, then turned to stare at her blankly. For a moment she was afraid he would get mad, but surprisingly he laughed. "Okay, I admit; I'm overreacting just a little."

"A _little_?" That's what Hinata wanted to say, but this time she refrained and was silent.

"Just… be careful, okay? I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

"Neji, I…" _I what? I'm sorry for ruining your life and your dream? Maybe that's what I want to say, but…_ "I promise I'll be careful."

He smiled at her, a rare occurrence. "Good girl."

* * *

"Ah, Deidara. Please come in."

If Neji's slightly creepy politeness made Deidara in any way uncomfortable, he didn't show it. He smiled pleasantly and waltzed past the sentinel, saying simply, "Okay, sure. Don't mind if I do, un."

Hinata was standing in the entry, wearing jeans, a bright red blouse, and an apologetic expression. "I'm really sorry about all this," she whispered, "but Father insisted that he meet you."

"Don't worry, Hinata, un," he whispered back. "I won't embarrass you too much."

"N-no, that's not what I meant at all-" but she was cut off by her father's appearance on the stairs.

Hiashi Hyuga looked as stern as ever in his business suit. He was purposely stopped halfway down the staircase so as to better overshadow the boy. His expression was grim and judgmental. "So you're the boy who wants to take my daughter away from me?"

"No sir," said Deidara politely. "I only want her to have a good time."

Hiashi's eyes narrowed, and he amended his statement. "You know, cotton candy and rides, un. Sir."

Hiashi finished descending the stairs and proved that, even on level ground, he was still taller than Deidara and could stare him down. "I'm sure you will, young man. But don't have _too_ much fun; the Hyuga's are a very… influential family, you know. I have many friends in the police… and many others whose methods are just as effective."

Translation: We'll take care of you permanently. Hinata desperately wanted to hide under something, like a couch or a moving bus.

"You have nothing to worry about, un, sir," Deidara assured him, with the good sense to look mildly intimidated. "I'll take good care of her."

Hiashi eyed him for a moment longer, then nodded and turned his scrutinizing eyes on his daughter. "Have a good time, Hinata."

She nodded. "I will. Thank you, Father."

"Hmm," was all he said before returning to his study.

Neji moved from where he had been guarding the door. "Have fun, Hinata," he said, giving Deidara one last warning look.

Deidara only smiled back amicably and led a very apologetic and mortified Hinata to the car.

"Man, what is with your family, hmm?" he said once they were driving away. "It's like they're the mafia or something, un."

"Yeah, well…" Hinata cleared her throat nervously.

He blushed. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean it like that, un. I just meant-"

"It's okay. I know they're intimidating. They do it on purpose." She swallowed. "They just want to protect me."

"I understand," he assured her. "It's not your fault your father and cousin get their point across with death threats, un."

She smiled a little. "It's not a threat, you know," she teased. Well, half teased.

"Didn't think it for a second."

Soon they were at the fairground. Hinata noticed several people she knew filing through the gate: Sakura, Ino, Shino, Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke, among others. It looked like everyone wanted to spend their Friday night here.

They got out of the car and went to the gate together. Hinata was about to ask for a ticket when Deidara stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Two tickets, un."

"Deidara," she began to protest.

He only smirked at her and paid for both tickets. "Come on, creepy rich stalker girl, let's go."

Inside the gate it was very crowded and very noisy. People of all ages milled around the stalls, eating and laughing and shouting. Music floated from a big pavilion, complimented by the dings of the game booths. Screaming from the rides permeated the air, somehow making one more excited to ride rather than scared.

Hinata looked around wide-eyed, unsure what to do first. Then she noticed Deidara's eyes wandering to the big fair building, where the crafts and other such things were judged and displayed. She smiled and pointed at it. "Let's go there first."

He grinned thankfully, eyes mixed with excitement and apprehension. She understood; he was putting himself out there for the first time, something she would always be too scared to do. "If you're sure, un."

"Of course. That's why we're here."

He laughed and started off, grabbing her wrist as he did. "Come on, then, un!"

She blushed and felt her pulse quicken. _Don't get too worked up; he's just doing this to keep from getting separated._

They hurried inside and bypassed the fruits and vegetables, the many 4H projects protesting smoking and promoting bullet proof vests for police dogs, the quilts and embroidery, until they got to where the paintings and drawings were. From there, Deidara took a deep breath and turned onto the next aisle, where the sculptures sat on neat tables, displaying bright ribbons of rank, blue, red, and yellow. Hinata noticed that there was not just one first place; several had them, based on what they were judged. She wondered who the overall winner was, or if there even was one.

Deidara was scanning the rows, his face slowly metamorphosing from excitement to confusion and then, finally, disappointment. Hinata had been momentarily distracted by an impressive sculpture of a small dog and didn't notice.

Until Deidara's grip on her wrist tightened, viselike.

She blinked in surprise. "Deidara, what's…" Then she saw his face and fell silent.

"It's… not here."

"Huh?" She scanned the aisle quickly. It was true; it wasn't among the sculptures. "But… But you turned it in before the deadline, right?"

"Yeah, I did, un…" His face had again transformed, from disappointment to something tragic Hinata didn't care to name. "Where is it?"

"There must be some mistake," she began quickly, pulling from his grip with some difficulty and moving down the aisle. "Maybe there's another row, or…"

"It's not here," he repeated blankly.

She was feeling more and more guilty by the second. She had pushed him into this, and now… What would she do if his beautiful sculpture had been destroyed again?

She was still searching, he watching with the same tragic expression, when they heard a low shout (if it could even be called a shout at all) from over by the paintings.

"Deidara! And Miss Hyuga!"

Sasori came over then and stood next to his friend, looking up at him. "Hello Deidara," he repeated, as though to snap him out of the trance he had slipped into.

"Hmm? Oh, hey, Sasori."

"Hi, Sasori," Hinata greeted as well, coming over. She did her best to look cheerful and, when that failed, changed to at least being pleasant.

"What are you here for, hmm?" He said it with a dead expression.

Sasori didn't seem bothered. "I'm here to see how my woodworking did. Temari suggested I do something normal this time, though I don't see what's so wrong with my puppets."

A ghost of a smile made Deidara's lips twitch. "Maybe because they look like dead people? And are really creepy, hmm?"

The redhead folded his arms in annoyance. "I don't see anything wrong with that… Anyway, this time I made a bald eagle carving. It won first prize."

"So there _are_ overall winners," said Hinata.

"Of course," said Sasori, slightly scornfully. "They keep them separate in the winners' area over there." He indicated it with his thumb.

"Separate?" Hinata repeated. She looked up at Deidara, and the small light of hope that now shone in his blue eyes told her he had the same thought.

"Yes," said Sasori. "You want to come look? Konan's painting is there as well."

She deflated. Surely if Deidara's sculpture was there he would have said so by now. Deidara seemed to realize that, too, because the light was extinguished. "Sure, un."

The two followed Sasori over to the winners' area, which was blocked off by a red rope. Inside were displayed all manner of things, including the best quilt, the best painting (Konan's), Deidara's sculpture, the biggest squash, the best…

Hinata's eyes snapped back to the rose, mouth falling open slightly in shock. Deidara had much the same expression.

"I… It… They… What?" was all he managed.

Sasori folded his arms and rolled his eyes. "You won, that's what."

Sure enough, there on the sculpture was the big purple ribbon that adorned the other winners.

"Deidara…" said Hinata slowly once her voice returned. "You did it."

Deidara stared at it for a long moment.

And before she knew what was happening, he had swept her up into his arms and was twirling around with her feet flying out behind them.

"Wha-Deidara!"

"We _did_ do it, didn't we, hmm?" he asked happily, still swinging her in the crazy hug.

For a second she could only panic, then she relaxed and laughed. "No, _you_ did it!"

"I never would have entered if it hadn't been for you, un!"

"But _you're_ the artist!"

He laughed and set her down finally. "But _you're_ the inspiration."

Hinata blushed wildly, speechless.

"Oh, that's right, un," he said, slapping his forehead. "I totally forgot the surprise!" He looked around for a second, but their spectacle miraculously hadn't attracted any attention. Nodding, he stepped over the rope and moved over to his sculpture. "This!"

She climbed over and crouched next to him. He was pointing at a tiny figure, placed inside the rose petals.

Her breath caught in her throat.

It was a fairy. A fairy with lavender hair and eyes and gorgeous wings in deep reds and purples…

"Is that…" she couldn't finish.

"You?" he finished for her. "Yeah, it is, un."

She didn't know what to say.

"Do you like it?"

"Deidara…" She gulped nervously. "I love it."

"I hoped you would, un." He smiled broadly, then helped her back up. "I'll let you keep it after the fair is over."

She smiled back. "I'd like that."

_Looks like I get to keep one of his pieces alive forever after all._

They climbed back to the other side of the rope. Sasori watched them smugly.

"Jerk!" Deidara snapped. "You could've mentioned that, un!"

He smirked. "And where would be the fun in that?"

The blond just laughed and nudged his arm. "Good job on your not-freaky carving, un."

A scowl. "Good job on your half-assed sculpture."

"Hey, it's a work of art, un!"

"Hmph. You don't know a thing about real art."

But the two friends were in a good mood, and, after a few more minutes of playful ribbing, they parted ways with a wave.

"So what do you want to do now, hmm?"

They walked out into the twilight air and she looked around, eyes bright. "I don't know; it all looks fun."

He grinned, grabbing her hand.

Not her wrist.

Her _hand_.

"Let's get some cotton candy, hmm?"

Hinata had to fight to find her voice. "S-sure."

* * *

"Hey, Hinata!"

She turned to see a shock of blond running up to her. Naruto Uzumaki stood before her, holding a large pretzel and grinning ear to ear. "I didn't know you were here!"

She smiled shyly. "Oh. I saw you come in."

"Really? Why didn't you say hi?"

"Because you ran off too fast," she teased.

He laughed, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Oh, sorry. But there's so much to see, we were in a hurry!"

She looked past him to see her other friends, Sakura and Ino, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Sasuke. The two girls smiled encouragingly, looking flush and excited. Kiba glared at Deidara, sizing him up; he was like Neji, had been protective of her for a long time. After a moment he nodded, giving her a wry smile of approval. She couldn't see Shino's expression through his ever present sunglasses and high collar, but she could sense that he was smiling, just a little.

"So, what's with you two? You on a date?"

Naruto had never been known for being tactful.

Hinata blushed. "Um, n-no, we're just-"

She was abruptly cut off by Deidara's arm, which wrapped possessively around her shoulders, pulling her against his chest. "Actually, yeah, we are, un," he said cheerfully. "I'm Deidara, and you are…?"

Naruto looked slightly taken aback for a moment, but "speechless" was something that never applied to him. "Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet ya!"

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura angrily. "Leave them alone!"

The hyperactive blond looked wounded. "But Sakura, I was just-"

"Come on, moron. We're gonna go ride the Zipper!"

"Stupid Sasuke… Well, see ya, Hinata!" He waved at her before turning off and running after their group of friends.

The two watched them go, and then Deidara coughed nervously and dropped his arm. "I'm sorry. Did you want to go with them?"

"N-no, I'm fine. I'd rather… I'd rather keep hanging out with you." Her heart was still pounding loudly in her ears. _A date. He said this was a _date_…!_

Deidara looked around, purposely avoiding eye contact. "Um… You wanna go ride the Farris Wheel, hmm?"

"Uh…Sure…"

_

* * *

_

So close… He's so

close_! What do I do? Calm down… Don't panic…_

They were seated on the Farris Wheel, alone in the small, open car. While it was going round they couldn't look at each other, both staring out at their respective views of the fair and the city beyond it. Occasionally he would look at her and then look away, and occasionally she would sneak her own glance.

_Oh, who am I kidding? I'm _totally_ panicked! What do I do?_

She glanced at him again, and froze. His blue eyes were on her this time, watching her with a thoughtful expression.

She felt the blush creeping up her cheeks, but she couldn't look away. His eyes held her mesmerized.

Finally he leaned down closer to her. "So you really liked my little surprise, hmm?"

"Yes, really. I loved it."

"Hmm. That's good, un."

The Farris Wheel stopped.

They were on the top.

Deidara leaned closer.

Hinata found herself closing the gap, eyes closed.

Lips met lips, first awkward, then curious, then natural, as though they had been made for this. Maybe they had. Hinata didn't feel like pondering the nature of lips at this moment. She just felt like… feeling.

His lips felt rough, yet smooth at the same time. Like the clay he used to craft his masterpieces.

Her lips felt like the smooth silk ribbons she once used to decorate her hair while dancing, back when dancing was fun and open, not her hidden passion.

It felt like a strange current were linking them together, here on the top of the Farris Wheel so close to the moon.

It felt like this would be forever. Timeless.

**End of Chapter 10**

* * *

A/N: And _that's_ what I was unsure if I wanted to do. But I'm glad I did now; it makes the rest of the story more high stakes. Heehee.

I had an experience similar to Deidara's. A drawing I did of a raccoon when I was 11 won first prize, so it was set in a different part of the building. I freaked when I couldn't find it, then _really_ freaked when I finally did. It's part of the reason I love raccoons so much (so maybe that's why I'm a Gaara fangirl?). I'm also a raccoon lover because of the movie _Over the Hedge_. Yes, I have it memorized. I really need to grow up, huh?

"_Deidara! And Miss Hyuga!"_

I couldn't remember (or find) what I had Sasori call her before (I don't honestly think he's addressed her at all), so I decided he would be extra polite, since they're both from rich families.

_Konan's painting is there as well."_

Because "Konan's origami crane" didn't sound as impressive.

_Sure enough, there on the sculpture was the big purple ribbon that adorned the other winners._

Mine was purple, too. What's with the purple ribbons?

_And before she knew what was happening, he had swept her up into his arms and was twirling around with her feet flying out behind them._

I don't know what crack I was on. Enjoy the fluff while you can, I suppose.

"_But you're the inspiration."_

*singing* You're the inspiration…

_Kiba glared at Deidara, sizing him up…_

Yum, Kiba… Seriously, Hinata totally could have had him! I would've jumped on that… Cough cough… Oh, also, there's a little NaruHina bashing, but since you're reading this that means you're a DeiHina fan to a large enough degree not to care.

_We're gonna go ride the Zipper!"_

I don't know what your version of this is called, but here the Zipper is a big yellow thing that you stand in against the walls. It spins really fast and the G-force holds you down. It's really fun, but it's possible to hurt your neck if you try to raise your head from the mat thing.

So, well, that's it! For now, anyway. The plot rears its ugly head next chapter! Oh dear…

Hoping this made up slightly for last time, this is Dandy Wonderous, signing off.


	11. Smashed

Sorry this took so long! This week has not been favorable for writing; I kept having things going on, and then today when I was gonna work on it our power went out for seven hours! Annoying.

Anyway, this chapter is when the plot reminds us that he is still alive and well. So… *carries last of supplies into bunker* I've been preparing.

**Reader Review Corner!**

Kei Incarnadine (for some reason it doesn't like your username; -_-): Neji "The Screw" Hyuga… I can already see the movie trailers. XP Yeah, most people focus on his bombs, I decided to focus on his actual artwork. And as for the mouths, they were too awkward to fit in anywhere. Haha! Thanks!

Rimas: *salute* Okay!

Lone Silver Angel: Of course, otherwise there wouldn't be a story.

Samarazz: Aw, thanks! ^^

Pathetically Lovely: When I read your review I totally fell out of my chair. I didn't even think of that!!! Hahaha! And as for the evil antagonist(s), I suppose you will learn soon.

Mystic Mundane: Yay, I gots a hug! *is a hug fiend* Thank you so much!

-cHi-1000-SpRiNgS-: Thank you! You have 8 periods? Ugh, just the thought of that makes my brain shut down (we have 7). And I shan't!!! I still watch them, too! Haha!

MoonIdiot: 1) Thanks, I'm glad you thought so. And they get along better later, so it's all good. 2) You're welcome. He _is_ easy on the eyes, isn't he? 3) Yay, you're happy! Happiness abounds! But about that second part… Heh heh… Yeah… *closes blast proof door*

Now, back to the plot! Darn plot.

Disclaimer: Whether I remember it or not, I still don't own _Naruto_.

**

* * *

**

Timeless

By Dandy Wonderous

Chapter 11: Smashed

The doorbell rang and Hinata floated down the stairs to meet it. She had seen his car pull up from her bedroom and had paused to recheck her hair and makeup for what was at least the fiftieth time in the last hour. Neji was answering the door, which she could have done without, but there was no avoiding it.

"Deidara," he greeted coolly.

"Neji," the blonde replied, cheerful and smiling.

Neji nodded, but when he spoke it wasn't to the other boy. "Hinata, check your shoelace."

Hinata paused and glanced down at her feet; sure enough, her left shoelaces were untied.

"Oh," she said simply, stopping to tie it once she was on level ground. Neji's eyes never left Deidara, who was slightly freaked.

"Okay, I'm ready," she announced, joining them in the doorway. "Good-bye, Neji."

"Have a good time, Hinata." He put a protective hand on her shoulder, shot Deidara one last warning look, and then left them. Hinata stepped outside and started for the car. It took a second to realize he wasn't following.

"Um… Deidara?"

"How did he _do_ that, hmm?"

"Huh?"

"Know your shoelace was untied, un. He never even looked at you!"

"Oh, that. You get used to it."

Deidara looked doubtful, but followed her anyway. They got in the car.

Hinata was buckling her seatbelt when a hand cupped her face; she stopped and looked up just in time to meet his eyes before they were kissing. She closed her own eyes and reveled in it; this morning she had woken up wondering if the night before had been a dream, and here was the proof that it hadn't been.

They broke apart and she blushed, buckling the seatbelt and looking out the window. He chuckled and started down the street.

"So, wh-what are we doing today?" she asked after a minute.

"I'm going to take you driving some more, and then we're going back to the fair, un. There's supposed to be this great band playing tonight, so I thought it would be cool to check it out. Unless there's something you'd rather do, hmm?"

"N-no, that sounds great."

He laughed again. "You have the most reserved enthusiasm, un."

"Oh. Sorry…"

"Don't be. It's cute, un."

_Darn cheeks. Why can't you stay a normal color? _

They headed out to the back roads once again, chatting about this and that. They pulled over once they got there to switch sides, but Deidara didn't unlock the car.

"Uh, Deidara-"

"Was it your first?"

"H-huh!?!"

Looking suddenly embarrassed, he stared out the windshield, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. "Your first kiss, I mean, un." Then he laughed sheepishly. "Wow, I sound like such a dork, un."

Hinata chewed the question over a moment. She wondered if the truth would make him think badly of her.

She took a deep breath and braced for the consequences. "Yes."

He broke into a big smile, looking satisfied and… relieved. "Mine too, un."

"O-oh. Really?"

He nodded, blushing again. "Well… Let's get going, hmm?" He unlocked the car and got out.

Hinata followed suit, and as they passed by each other in front of the car she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He smiled, kissing the top of her head. Then the lesson on driving commenced.

Hinata did noticeably better this time around. She wasn't nervous at all, she realized; he made her feel safe and relaxed. He barely had to help, instead messing with the radio and talking about this and that, letting her handle it.

They drove until five thirty, then went for a burger before going to the fair. Sakura and Ino were there again, and they pulled her aside and bombarded her with questions, which she answered with an excited smile. They saw Lee and Tenten, who may or may not have been spying on them on Neji's request; the couple chatted with Hinata for awhile, Tenten holding a huge teddy bear Lee had won at one of the booths. This made Deidara decide that he had to win one for Hinata. He succeeded, but it was much smaller. She assured him she loved it anyway. They rode some of the rides and the Farris Wheel again, ate some cotton candy, and did other fair type things. At about eight o'clock Deidara learned that the concert was about to start. They were going to go straight there, but Hinata stopped in front of the big fair building.

"Deidara, let's go look at your sculpture again."

"Why, hmm?"

"I just want to."

He smiled in compliance. "Okay, sure, un."

They walked inside and walked down the aisles, fingers entwined, taking their time to look at the other exhibits. Finally, they turned to corner to where the roped off winners' area was… and stopped cold.

Hinata felt Deidara tense before he dropped her hand. She let him go, having no idea what to do or think herself.

He took a few stumbling steps forward in disbelief, stunned. "What the hell?"

Deidara's beautiful, wonderful sculpture was laying in pieces all over the floor.

Hinata realized that her mouth was gaping open, and she felt herself trembling, in despair or rage she wasn't sure; maybe a mixture of both. She watched him mutely as he took a few more steps toward it, watched him stoop down and pick up something off the floor. He examined it from all angles.

"What the hell?"

She shook herself out of her trance and rushed to his side. "Deidara, I… I…" At a loss for what to say, she put her hand on his shoulder.

He shook her off brusquely and threw down whatever he had been holding. It bounced on the floor, and Hinata recognized it as the head from the fairy he had based on her.

He was on his feet before she realized he had moved and was rushing for the exit.

"Deidara, wait!" she pleaded, running after him. She followed him out into the cool night air, tripping on the gravel and wasting precious time. He was moving fast, without looking back, heading for the parking lot. She realized with shock that he was going to leave her.

She sprinted after him, but tripped again. By this point he was far ahead. By the time she arrived in the parking lot, he was backing out.

"Deidara!" she screamed, running after the yellow car. Its taillights flew down the road and disappeared around a corner without pausing.

Hinata stood alone in the parking lot, staring after him, completely lost. She couldn't call Neji or her father, because who knew what they would do then. She couldn't get help from her friends, because then it would certainly get back to her family.

She _could_ follow him on foot, but she had no idea where he was going.

At that moment, to her confused and worried brain, it seemed like the right thing to do, anyway. So, swallowing fears of rapists and muggers and murderers, she started down the sidewalk.

She walked quickly, running in many instances, desperately hoping to see his yellow car parked in an alley or coming back for her. No dice. It was cold, and her jacket was back in the car. She had her cell phone clutched in her hand just in case she had to call the police, but she didn't dare call anyone else, no matter how scared she got.

Finally, after walking for nearly an hour, she spotted yellow paint parked in an alley across the street by a liquor store. She crossed to it and looked tentatively around.

"D-deidara?" she all but whispered.

"Hmm?" The answer was unusually high-pitched, but unmistakably Deidara's.

She hurried past the car to find him slumped behind it nursing a beer can; at least five empty ones littered the ground around him.

"Oh, Deidara!" She sunk down next to him, and he stared back at her with glazed eyes, blinking blearily through his messy, oily bangs. "What did you do?"

"If it isssn't creepy stalker rich ger-ral," he slurred. "What'cha doin' 'ere, hmm?"

"You left me, remember?" she said, half-teasingly, trying to keep calm.

"Did I? Furgot, un." He took a long drink of the beer.

"Maybe you should slow down," she suggested, reaching for the can.

He waved her hand away drunkenly, though missed and waved somewhere off to her right. "Damn, ger-ral, stop bein' three people a' once!"

This wasn't good; what was she supposed to do? The same problems presented themselves; she couldn't call her family, she couldn't call her friends…

She paused.

She couldn't call her friends… but she could call _his_.

"Deidara," she said slowly, grabbing his wrist to make him focus on her and not the beer. It took a moment, but slowly his eyes stopped roving so much and (somewhat) stayed on her face. "Where's your cell phone? I'm going to call Sasori."

"Danna? Wha'd'ya want 'im fer, hmm?"

"Someone has to take you home."

He tensed, and then looked angry. "No way. Not goin' 'ome, un."

"Why not?"

"'Cuz the bastard there is jus' like the bastards there." He waved a hand in what could be assumed to be the general direction of the fair grounds.

She agreed with him there, but he couldn't very well stay in the alley. And _she_ had to get home before her father and Neji got suspicious; she was supposed to be home by ten, and it was already after nine thirty.

"Where's your cell phone?" she repeated.

He sighed and produced it, letting it flop into her hand. Then he sat back and drank while she searched frantically through his addresses.

He didn't have Sasori's number.

She felt a brief moment of panic, then calmed herself and scrolled back to the D's. Sure enough, it was under "Danna." Relief washed over her and she hit the call button.

Three agonizing rings later, an irate voice answered. "What'd'ya want, brat?"

Any other time Hinata might have laughed at the youthful looking Sasori calling the apparently older teen "brat," but she was too busy freaking. "Sasori? This is Hinata."

"Oh, Miss Hinata," he said in surprise. "Why are _you_ calling?"

"Something's happened with Deidara."

A pause. "It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with his sculpture…?"

"It was destroyed."

"I was afraid of that." A sigh on the other end of the line. "Where are you?"

She walked to the front of the alley and looked up at the sign. "In an alley by a liquor store… "Konoha Spirits.""

"And Deidara is…?"

"Drunk."

"I thought as much." Another sigh. "He probably bought it with that fake license of his… Stay there, I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you, Sasori."

"Don't worry about it. After all, _he'll_ be the one paying for interrupting my work."

They hung up and Hinata returned to Deidara's side. He had finished the sixth can and was holding it upside down and shaking it in annoyance. "Need more booze, un," he said when she sat down.

"N-no, I don't think that's a good idea."

He scowled and let the can drop. "Well, nothin' lasts forever. We learned tha' tonight, hmm?"

Hinata stayed silent, unable to think of anything helpful to say.

"I told you," he continued. "Art is transient. It's not s'posed to last. It never, ever lasts. Nothin' ever lasts." And he let out a choked sob. "_She_ didn't last, either, un. She was s'posed to, but she didn't. And you won't either. And not me, either."

Hinata put her arm around his shoulders and he sighed and leaned against her. His breath stank of booze but she ignored it and held on.

"I'm sorry," was all she could say.

He mumbled something and fell into a drunken sleep, and she stayed holding him until headlights lit their small alley. She looked up suspiciously and then sighed in relief when Sasori appeared from beyond the glare.

"Well, he looks like shit," he observed dryly.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"We're going to load him into his car and take you home in it, just in case your parents look out when you pull up. You don't want them to see you getting out of a different car, do you?"

"N-no, that would be very, very bad."

He nodded and started to pull Deidara to his feet. "Come on, brat, wake up. I don't feel like dragging your heavy ass all over the place."

Deidara's eyes opened slowly; he blinked in confusion at the boy in front of him. "Danna? What're you-"

"I'm taking you to my house. Don't worry, I called your dad and told him you were staying over."

Hinata looked at him gratefully and he shrugged.

They fished his keys out of his pockets and let him slump into the back seat. Sasori parked his car in the alley, then they started for her house.

"When's your curfew?"

"Ten."

Sasori glanced at the time; just after ten. "Well, we won't make _that_; just call and say you ran into a wreck and had to wait in traffic."

She did as he ordered. Neji demanded to know where said wreck was, and she told him on Fifth Street, hoping he wouldn't decide to check.

"Is he actually going to see if there _was _a wreck?" asked Sasori after she hung up.

"Maybe."

"Should I go make one?"

"O-oh, no! That isn't necessary." Hinata got the feeling it was a serious offer.

Sasori grunted. "So what _exactly_ happened?"

Hinata related the story (with much stuttering; Sasori made her nervous). He stayed silent until the end.

"So you just _walked_ until you found him?"

"Y-yes, basically."

He turned to look at her appraisingly and she shrank back in her seat. Finally he looked back at the road. "I'm impressed."

"Um… E-excuse me?"

"That was brave. Most girls would've just called their parents and gone home. It was also incredibly stupid, as most brave things are," he added.

"I know."

He was silent until they got to her house. Deidara stayed passed out in the back.

Once they pulled up he turned to her. "He's watching," he observed.

"Y-yeah…"

Sasori moved in closer, as though telling her good-night. "I'll play the part; let's just hope the brat doesn't sit up." He examined her again, and she felt herself blushing in embarrassment.

"As I said before, I'm impressed."

"Th-thank you?"

"I'm impressed that you're sticking it out with him. Most people don't fit in easily with us… Unless they're meant to." He cocked his head, and looked so much like a confused twelve-year-old that Hinata found it oddly cute. "Maybe… Hmm." He sat back up. "I think your cousin is on the verge of coming out here, which means I better go. Good-night, Miss Hinata."

She jumped a little as though a strange spell were broken, then hurried to get out of the car. "Thank you for taking care of him, Sasori," she said before she shut the door. Then, with a wave and a "good-night," she hurried up to her door.

Sasori watched her go, head cocked again. "You're taking more care of him than I am."

**Chapter 11 End**

* * *

A/N: So, um… Yeah…

_Neji's eyes never left Deidara, who was slightly freaked._

Yay for Neji and his creepy all seeing eyes!

…_this morning she had woken up wondering if the night before had been a dream, and here was the proof that it hadn't been._

So yeah, this chapter is on Saturday while last chapter was Friday, just to make that clear.

"_You have the most reserved enthusiasm, un."_

My boyfriend has said the same thing to me (without the "un"). I'm sorry if I don't jump around and squeal, okay? Unless of course there's a half naked Kiba or Kakashi involved… Cough cough…

_So, swallowing fears of rapists and muggers and murderers, she started down the sidewalk._

I am NOT advocating walking around alone at night, especially if you're a girl. It's a dangerous world out there, you know.

"_If it isssn't creepy stalker rich ger-ral," _

Drunk!Deidara is a spell-check nightmare.

_Sure enough, it was under "Danna." _

I do that, too. One of my friends' numbers is under "Tissue." Another is under "Cheese Dip."

"_He's watching," he observed._

Neji's watching.

_He cocked his head, and looked so much like a confused twelve-year-old that Hinata found it oddly cute._

I don't care if he is an old, freaky puppet; I think Sasori's ADORABLE!!!

Well, that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all… enjoyed (?) it. Also, if you'll notice, the title has three different meanings: Deidara's sculpture is literally smashed, his heart is figuratively smashed, and he himself is smashed out drunk.

With enough rations to last out the month, this is Dandy Wonderous, signing off.


	12. Decided

I'd hoped to have this up yesterday, but my brain was still mushy from jetlag. I wrote to about the end of Deidara and Hinata's first conversation and then my ability to form coherent sentences died and I gave up. But here it is!

This chapter is kind of boring, a transition between what could be called acts two and three of this story. However, everything is important to the plot in some way. Well, except for perhaps the party; that's just a little fun for later amidst the rather intense climax. And I have no idea why so much of it ended up being over the phone (for a minute I considered changing the chapter title to "Phoned," haha!); it just worked out that way.

The last sentence there is really the most important thing.

There were a few of you who reviewed about the author's note! Thank you for enjoying it! The a/n is deleted, but if you missed the random fluff I threw it in down there at the very end after I sign off.

**Reader Review Corner!!**

Lone Silver Angel: Yep, they're mofos for sure (my mom actually knows what that means; odd). Me too! He's the shiz! (that's our first chair flutist's fault, if I've never mentioned her)

MoonIdiot: Hmm, could be. And she could've been raped, or mugged, or kidnapped (she _is_ from a wealthy family, you know), or been eaten by zombies; who knows? Thanks!

Pathetically Lovely: Yeah, the guilt came in this chapter. And he is, isn't he? I could just snuggle a Sasori plushie all day! And since he himself is just a short step away from a plushie, it's even better!

Mystic Mundane: Thank you! Good thing he didn't suggest a terrorist attack or something instead, eh?

Kei Incarnadine: Yeah, some things just don't look right without an exclamation point. I myself am a frequent exclamation point abuser!!! See? Lol for your niece! Yes, definitely Sasori ftw! Yeah, he meant his mommy, and apparently he doesn't pay attention in history. That's okay; I depend solely on spellcheck, so if it counts "Farris" as the correct spelling then I let it be. I'm an awful speller. Omg, you like "Ferris Bueller"!?! It's one of my all time faves! Oh no, the Santa Claus song; my friends forever perverted it for me… But that will so be me when I have kids! I'll get them hooked on _Naruto_ and then use scare tactics like that. Or say that Hidan will come sacrifice them to Jashin. Or threaten them with training lessons from Guy and Lee.

x-ChocoLatte: Aw, thanks! And your username makes me hungry…

Everything but nothing: Ahh, so many reviews! I'll reply to the last one here and the others separately: No, don't cry! It'll be okay! Yes, it gives bounce! (not asking, just blindly agreeing)

Now, on with the chapter!

**

* * *

**

Timeless

By Dandy Wonderous

Chapter 12: Decided

Hinata spent the better part of Sunday morning pacing her room, phone in hand.

When, by sometime around eleven, she still hadn't heard anything about Deidara, she decided to call. Then she hung up before the connection was made. Then she dialed again, only to do the same thing.

Hinata had no idea what to say when he picked up. She felt guilty for pushing him into this, even if it had gone well at first. But she couldn't help feeling like it was all her fault.

But it wasn't her fault, the soccer team had been the most likely culprits of the sculpture smashing.

Except that she had wanted him to do this, and now…

It was almost as bad as if she had smashed that fairy herself.

"Hello?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin. She had dialed again, and while dwelling on her guilt hadn't even noticed that she had left it ringing. But it wasn't Deidara's voice on the line; whether that was a good or bad thing she wasn't sure.

"S-sasori?"

"Ah, Miss Hinata. I thought you were the number labeled 'Stalker.'"

She cleared her throat and laughed nervously. "Um, yeah… He calls me that."

"So I gathered."

"Um…" She had no idea what to say now.

"You want to know how Deidara is?" Sasori prompted.

"O-oh, yes."

"Well, he has a massive hangover that he's trying to sleep off, though I bet this call woke him up." A pause. "Ah, I hear him banging around now."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it; he needs to get up anyway." He started yelling. "Hey, brat! Phone for you!"

"Ah! Wait!" Hinata blinked, unsure what had made her yell that out loud. Of course, she wasn't ready to talk to Deidara, but she hadn't wanted Sasori to know that.

"What's wrong?"

"I, um…"

"Hold on a second, brat." She could vaguely hear some annoyed yelling from Deidara in the background. "You don't want to talk to him?"

"Uh…" She took a breath. "Is he mad?"

"Well, of course; wouldn't you be if your work was… Oh. You mean at you."

"…Y-yeah."

"He isn't. He knows it isn't your fault."

"But I pushed him into this!" she objected. "It was all my idea!"

"And he won first place. That didn't change no matter what happened to his sculpture."

She blinked and stared out the window for a few seconds. Well, that was true…

"Still, it proves his whole "art is transient" thing…"

"Ah. You don't agree with that either?" She could hear the smile in his voice.

"You don't?"

"Of course not. True art lasts forever, against the flow of time."

She almost laughed. The two were complete opposites.

"You should talk to him, though."

"I know."

He chuckled at the new resolve in her voice. "Just a moment." There was a pause, and then a new, wonderfully familiar voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Um… Hi, Deidara…"

"Oh, Hinata! Hey!" A groan. "Oh, ow. Shouting, not good for a hangover, un."

"Y-yeah. Sorry you're not feeling well…"

"Nah, don't be, un. It's my fault for being such a moron. Gah, I can't believe I left you like that, un!"

"Don't worry about it."

"No, I was a jerk. I'm sorry, un."

"No… This was all my fault…

"Hmm? What makes you say that?"

"Well, it was _my_ idea…"

"Hinata," he said seriously. "Don't feel guilty. This was fate; it's not your fault."

Hinata dropped the phone, halfway between laughing and crying. Then she quickly gathered her senses and the phone.

"Hinata! Hinata!"

"Sorry, I… dropped the phone."

"Oh good, I was worried, un. Wait, why'd you drop the phone, hmm?"

"Oh, um… You just sounded so much like my cousin right then…"

"I did? How, hmm?"

"Well, he talks about fate all the time, and then here you are talking about it, too…"

"He believes in fate? Who'd've thought, hmm?"

"He's kind of trapped by it, really…" _Just like I'm trapped from chasing my dreams, and so is Deidara…_

"Oh, great, un. Does this mean my pupils are gonna disappear and I'll turn into a stalker?"

She laughed. "I don't think so."

He joined her in laughter for a moment, then he spoke again. "Really, Hinata, I'm so sorry about last night, un…"

"I forgave you when it happened," she answered simply. "And… I'm sorry, too."

"I already told you not to be, un!"

"I know… But I still feel guilty."

"I don't regret it, Hinata. I just know never to try it again, un."

_But… if he never tries again…_ "Deidara-"

"Oh, Hinata, I gotta go, un. Talk to you tomorrow!"

"Wait, Dei-" The click of the phone as it hung up cut her off. She sighed and sank down on her bed.

_If he never tries again, he really _will_ be trapped…_

* * *

"Hello?"

"Ah, Hinata. How are you?"

"K-konan!?!"

"Yes, dear, it's Konan."

"Oh. H-hello, how are you?"

"I'm fine. And how are you; you didn't answer before."

"Oh, I-I'm… good."

A short laugh. "You don't sound very good. Don't be so nervous!"

"S-sorry…"

Another laugh. "Listen, Hinata, I actually called to invite you to a small party we're having next Friday. Would you like to come?"

"Um… Is Deidara invited?"

"Of course he is! But I assumed, as you two aren't going out, I should invite you separately. Unless that situation has changed…"

"Um…" That gave Hinata pause. _Were_ they really going out? They had been on two official dates, they had kissed… "Well, sort of… I mean, yes, it has changed."

"For the better, I hope."

"Oh, definitely."

"Ah, I see. Then I suppose I could just let him invite you, couldn't I? Well, now you know you're welcome, anyway. And if you want, you could bring some friends along."

"O-oh, I don't really know about that…" _Better not let Ino and Sakura know; they'd kill to go to a college party._

"Haha, okay." A pause. "Hinata, I didn't only call to ask about the party."

"O-oh?"

"I was just checking up on you. I saw what happened to Deidara's sculpture; it's good that I took a picture beforehand."

"Yeah, it was… pretty bad."

"Sasori told us-Pein and I-what happened."

"Oh, did he?"

"I hope you don't blame Deidara."

"Oh, no! I don't, not at all."

"I didn't think so; you didn't seem like that kind of girl. And I hear you took good care of him."

She felt a strange swell of pride. "It was nothing, really. I just kind of sat there."

"It was enough; most girls would have dumped him after that."

"Sasori said something similar."

"I'm glad you didn't. Something tells me… Oh, I'm just being romantic, I suppose." She laughed.

Hinata laughed back (it was infectious) but was thinking about what she said. What was she being romantic about?

"Well, I guess I'll let you go. Hope to see you at the party! And remember, the more the merrier. Good-bye."

"Good-bye, Konan."

Click.

* * *

Ringing… Ringing…

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sakura."

"Oh, Hinata! I saw what happened to Deidara's sculpture; how is he?"

"Um… He's been better."

"I bet. Does he know who did it?"

"We… have an idea."

"It's just such a jerky thing to do!" She sounded incredibly huffy, a tone she usually reserved for rants about Ino or Naruto. "I mean, who does that? Destroys peoples' work on purpose? It's awful! Why, if it were me, I'd hunt down those creeps and pound them into the ground!"

Hinata didn't doubt it.

"So what else is up with you?" Normal Sakura tone again.

"Well…" She couldn't believe she was doing this. "I got… invited to another party…"

"REALLY!?!" She could practically hear Sakura drooling. "When? Where? By who? Tell me!"

"Um, Friday, Pein's apartment, Konan," Hinata answered, hoping she got the answers in the right order.

"Wow! You are _so_ lucky, Hinata!"

_Oh yeah, I'm the luckiest girl in the world._ "Actually, Sakura…" _This is a bad idea, this is a bad idea!_ "You're invited, too. And so is Ino."

A squeal. "Really!?! Oh no, what am I going to wear!?!"

_Bad idea!!!_ "So you can come?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it! Will Itachi Uchiha be there?"

"Probably…"

Another, louder squeal. "I have to get ready!"

"Sakura, the party's not for a week."

"I know! So little time… Talk to you later, Hinata! Bye!"

Click.

Hinata sighed. Now for Ino…

* * *

Monday afternoon Hinata sat on her customary stool watching Deidara fiddle away. He had tried to keep cheerful, but she noticed a weird, embarrassed and upset look in his eyes. She would do anything to erase that look.

But what? What could possibly make up for this? _She _had pushed him to get out there, something that she couldn't even do herself. It had been dumb and selfish.

She got lost in her thoughts and didn't even notice how late it was getting until Deidara was suddenly in front of her, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Yoohoo, Hinata! Anybody home, hmm?"

"O-oh!" She jumped in surprise. "I'm sorry! I was just thinking about stuff…"

"I could tell, un." He laughed. "Don't hurt yourself, now."

She smiled back at him. "I'll try not to."

"I have to go." He looked unsure for a second, then hesitantly kissed her forehead.

Before he could leave, she grabbed his hand and pulled him back. On her feet, she stood on tiptoe and gave him a proper good-bye kiss.

He smiled. "Remember, my little stalker girl; don't feel guilty, it's not your fault." Then he was gone.

She sat there awhile longer, still thinking about things. She couldn't even put herself out there, and she had expected him to. And he had, just because she wanted it. But she wouldn't, not even for Neji…

But maybe…

Maybe she could for _him_.

She realized she was staring at the big sign-up poster for the talent show, the one in less than two weeks.

As though in a trance, she lifted the pencil dangling from a string next to it.

And she signed it.

**Chapter 12 End**

* * *

A/N: And there it is. It's not much on the lengthy or exciting side, but… well, it ended up being better than it had originally been, so that's good. There was originally an additional conversation between Deidara and Hinata that would have made it longer but was really awkward, so I dropped it and came up with a simpler way to progress the story.

"_Of course not. True art lasts forever, against the flow of time."_

I love Deidara/Sasori arguments! ^^

_This was fate; it's not your fault."_

I was just as surprised as Hinata at that; I typed it and was like, whoa, it's something Neji would say!

"_Oh, Hinata, I gotta go, un. Talk to you tomorrow!"_

He hangs up on her so abruptly! The story was (though I didn't type it 'cuz it was awkward), his dad called Sasori's house and told Sasori to tell him to come home. But when I typed him saying all that it looked like an exhausting sentence. Haha!

So, in case you didn't catch it when it kept getting mentioned in the earlier chapters, the ultimate timeline for this thing ends with the talent show. So the big day's approaching! And so is the climax, hurtling down the tracks! In fact, there are only four chapters left! I'm both excited and sad.

This is the last boring exposition chapter. Some big action happens in the next one, there's a party after that (woo!), and then some more action, and then the talent show! I'm glad this junk is out of the way so the good stuff can come!

Wondering if she can buy mahi mahi at her local Wal-Mart (it's so delicious grilled for breakfast, yum!) and doubting it, this is Dandy Wonderous, signing off.

**

* * *

**

Pointless Extra DeiHina Fluff!!

_Sadie Hawkins dance, in my khaki pants…_

She stood nervously in a corner, lavender eyes searching the dance floor for a moment before returning to careful study of her shoes. She had asked him the only way she knew, with a note slipped into his locker, and now she realized the foolishness of it all as she hid here behind makeup and a white satin dress.

He wouldn't come. She was sure he wouldn't come. Even though she imagined he had caught her eye watching him all those times, had conjured an inviting smile on his face in her mind's eye, she knew he wasn't interested and would never show. Still, she had summoned what scarce nerve she had and had left the invitation. And now she waited for someone who would never come.

A glance at the dance floor. A glance at her watch. A long stare at the floor.

He wasn't coming.

She was shocked from her despairing reverie by a hand on her arm that traveled up to her shoulder, leaving light touches like kisses. A second hand traveled up the opposite arm in like fashion.

A shiver ran down her spine, and she tensed involuntarily.

He came.

A blonde ponytail brushed her shoulder as he leaned down by her ear.

"You could have just asked, un."

And then he took her hand and twirled her out onto the dance floor.

**End**

* * *

A/N: "Sadie Hawkins Dance" (I think that's the name) is by Relient K. It didn't really have anything to do with this, except that they're at a Sadie Hawkins dance. When I thought I'd do a little fluff drabble it was the first thing that popped in my head.


	13. Broken

I'm alive still!!! Sorry this has taken so long!!! You can blame _One Piece_, my ex-boyfriend, and summer English homework.

I hope to have the rest of this up by the end of July because it's just dragging out too long. Huzzah!

This chapter ended up being shorter than I expected, though I'm not sure why. It's still one of those chapters where the plot slaps people in the face, though.

**Reader Review Corner!!**

Mystic_Mundane and TheUchihaMistress23: Glad you guys liked that!!! Sorry you couldn't review the last chapter, though. That was a fail on my part, probably.

Kei Incarnadine: Lawls! That would suck, yeah. No kidding! It's one of those movies you just HAVE to see. I know! *shudder* Um… I guess you could call it… The People Who Care About Deidara club… It's so unoriginal!!! Haha, yeah, Itachi's gonna have some problems next chapter, poor guy. I'm not sure; I'm not lacing it with a thing! *shifty eyes* Thanks!!!

Lone Silver Angel: Oho, yes!

Everything but nothing: Yeah, it's always kind of depressing when a story draws to a close… but I'm looking forward to the finale!

x-Chocolatte: Um… I do, too, actually; it's a bit hazy at the moment (fail).

-cHi-1000-SpRiNgS-: Thanks! Oh yes, he must! Or will he? Muahahahaha-cough, cough. Um… I tried, and failed… Boy, I'm being failtastic lately.

Cheeto-ScorpioDimagram: Aw, thanks!!!

Majorfangirl: Aw, thanks! I tried, but I doubt I made it, as slow as I was.

Pathetically Lovely: It got toned down a lot… Perhaps I'll write the unrated edition one day, though I'm not sure I want to. Yay, one good thing! Woot!

Kuroi Bara-676: Haha, that would be cute! ^^ I should make them dance at the party…

Sera: Aww, thanks!!! *blush*

Maya)-sleepy: Haha, I've never been a huge fan of them, either, and yet here I am writing one… Thanks! I'm glad you like it! And I KNOW!!! Scary, right?

**

* * *

**

Timeless

By Dandy Wonderous

Chapter 13: Broken

By this point the whole school knew that Deidara and Hinata were officially dating. Hinata's close friends approved, though she caught Shino and Kiba watching him closely. Some thought it was weird that anyone would date a girly looking man like Deidara, others thought it odd that anyone would want a quiet, shy girl like Hinata, but the couple didn't care.

However, there was one group who was noticeably upset that Deidara was at all happy, and they were planning to end it.

* * *

"You!"

Hinata jumped in surprise. She had just entered the art room and Deidara had practically flown out of his chair at her arrival.

"Wh-what!?!"

He calmed down, realizing he had scared her. "Konan already invited you to the party, didn't she, hmm?"

"Um, y-yeah…"

"Aw, I knew it, un! Why did you get to know about it before me?"

She bit back a laugh at his pout. "Maybe she just likes me better."

His frown deepened. "I wouldn't doubt it, un."

She couldn't help but laugh this time, and he gave her a wounded look before laughing with her, leaning down and giving her a quick peck on the cheek. Then he went back to molding while she took her customary seat and, per his request, listed off the eventful moments of the day, Wednesday.

It had now been two days since Hinata had signed up for the talent show, and if Deidara had noticed he hadn't said anything. Sakura and Ino had found out, though, and she had nearly had to beaten him off with a stick when the mobbed her afterwards. Both wanted to see her dance now (though she was still in the middle of choreographing, having only worked on it one afternoon so far), but she was making them wait until the show like everyone. She wanted it to be a surprise.

But she wasn't sure how much of a surprise she wanted it to be for Deidara, and he hadn't even noticed.

She had to admit, that stung just a little.

Still, she held out hope that he would see it, and maybe even try again. Maybe…

But probably not.

Next to her Deidara dropped a toothpick he had been using, and Hinata jerked instinctively to catch it. Somehow, however, she ended up overbalancing and pitching forward on the stool wildly.

A strong hand caught her arm and steadied her, and for a second she hung suspended, staring at the floor. Then she looked up into his blue eyes, almost getting lost in them.

Then, with a smile, she straightened back up and looked down at her arm. "You got clay on my arm," she admonished teasingly.

"Oh, did I, hmm?" He looked down at the brown smudge. "Here, let me fix it, un." He used his clay covered hand, smearing her arm even more.

"Deidara!" she protested.

"Oh, sorry, did I get more on there, hmm?" His eyes glinted mischievously.

She glared for a moment before running her hand through the clay (something she had never done before) and flicked some of it on his face.

"Did you just… flick clay on me, hmm?"

For a split second she looked scared; then she bit it back and narrowed her eyes coyly. "So what if I did, _hmm_?"

He glared back playfully. "Alright, that's it! You're going down, stalker girl, un!" And he picked up some clay and smeared it on her nose.

Her eyes widened in surprise, then she had a large smear on his forehead. He matched it with two on her cheeks and then they were flicking clay all over each other, laughing like crazy and making a regular mess of the art room.

Hinata couldn't remember having so much fun in her life except when she was him. Sure, she was now sticky and dirty and some of the stuff was in her hair, but just little things like this impromptu clay war were better than any trip she had been on or party she had been to. He was fun, he was reliable, he was beautiful… He was _hers_, and that was perhaps the most wonderful thing about it.

Deidara's watch beeped and both groaned in disappointment, staring down at the offending timepiece angrily. He was the first to move, getting up from his stool and looking around at the mess.

"Aw man… We gotta clean this up, un. My dad's gonna be mad…"

"I can clean it," she offered. "You go on."

"But-"

"I'll be fine; go on!"

He hesitated, then grabbed her in a hug and kissed her gently. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

She managed to grin despite the blush he gave her and the air he took away. "Yeah, I'm sorry too." She flicked some clay that was drying off the tip of his nose. "Sorry I won."

* * *

It was getting close to four thirty when Hinata finally finished cleaning up the art room. She stood back, leaning against the broom and surveying her hard work.

She was congratulating herself in her head and preparing to go outside and wait for Neji when she heard loud laughing at the end of the hallway.

With panic she realized it was the soccer team and began wondering frantically what to do. After a moment spent frozen in terror she dove behind the teacher's desk and waited there, shivering.

In her haste, however, she had left the broom in the middle of the room. For a frightening few seconds it balanced on its bristles before falling to the ground with a light thump that sounded to Hinata like a bomb.

The players entered; eight or nine of them, two seniors leading a group of underclassmen in this idiotic romp. She shuddered and held her breath, praying she wasn't discovered.

"Aw, Blondie didn't leave us a present today," one of the thugs moaned in disappointment. "And he really deserved a lesson now."

"No kiddin'," agreed another. "Havin' the balls to sign up for the talent show after we showed him just how unwelcome he was at the fair."

Hinata's eye widened at two realizations. First, it had indeed been the soccer team who had wrecked his beautiful sculpture. Second, Deidara had noticed.

And he was giving it another shot.

She would have been so happy had she not been quaking in fear.

"Man, that's too bad," complained a third. "I was looking forward to this."

_Please leave, please leave, please leave…_

She nearly sighed in relief as their footsteps started retreating. They were leaving. They were leaving!

"Augh! Stupid broom."

Whoever the broom had offended sent it spinning across the room with a kick. It swept under the teacher's desk just right, smacking into Hinata.

She gasped in surprise, then immediately slapped a hand to her mouth in horror.

The footsteps stopped and then grew louder as the group reentered the room. She stiffened, feeling sweat bead on her forehead.

"Sounds like we got a little rat," the first soccer player said, approaching the desk. The others snickered behind him. She watched as his hand appeared from above, feeling around for her.

She bit him.

He cursed and pulled his hand back, and Hinata took that moment to make a break for it. She launched herself from under the desk and ran for the door, only to be blocked by two freshmen and pushed back into the middle of the room. A sophomore grabbed her and held her still while the two seniors, one rubbing his hand, walked over to the struggling girl.

"It's no rat, it's just a mouse," said the second senior, the uninjured one.

"She bites like a rat," hissed the other.

"Aw, did ya get hurt by a little girlie?" scoffed his friend.

The two glared at each other for a moment before turning back to Hinata.

"Well, if it isn't Hinata Hyuga," said the first, now realizing who she was. "Blondie's little girlfriend."

"Probably Blondie's _boyfriend_," said one of the boys on the fringe, starting a round of snickering.

Hinata pulled away from the boy's hand and cried, "Let me go!"

The senior she had bitten sneered and slapped her face. She blinked in shock for a moment, eyes watering.

"Idiot!" yelled the other, punching his shoulder. "The Hyuga's are like, part of the mafia! You can't leave any evidence!"

"I didn't bruise her, it's just red," he argued.

"Either way, she knows we're the ones who broke Blondie's sculpture," one of the background boys pointed out.

The second senior considered. "That's true. Guess we need to convince her to keep quiet."

"It's a chick, man," pointed out one of the freshmen. He was immediately walloped by the kid next to him.

"Who cares? She's helping that freak Deidara, she deserves what she gets."

"No, no," said bitten senior patronizingly. "We'll go easy on her because she's a girl." Then he grabbed her by her hair and threw her to the ground. She cried out as her chin bounced off the floor, causing her to bite her tongue hard. She tasted blood.

A hard, crushing foot came down on her back and pushed her harder against the floor. "Listen here, girlie," hissed a voice by her ear. "You won't tell anyone about the sculpture." The foot lifted and stomped on her again. "Got it?"

"Y-y-"

"What was that!?!"

"Yes!"

The foot on her back pushed against her one more time before pulling back. Her hair was grabbed again and her face was pulled up to look into the seniors' eyes.

"Withdraw from the talent show or we'll come back for you _and_ Deidara!" one of them threatened (she was too scared, her vision too blurry from tears, to tell which). "And we won't be holding back next time."

She was lifted into a kneeling position and left there as the other kids filed out, several looking uncomfortable about the attack on a girl.

The seniors were the last to leave, the one she had bitten pausing as he came around behind her.

He smacked her head with the palm of his hand, then, as she was reeling in pain, kicked her shin, sure to bruise.

"That was for biting me, little rat," he hissed, and then they were gone.

* * *

Neji got worried when Hinata didn't show up and the clock ticked toward five o'clock. He tapped the dashboard, then turned the car off, then told himself he was being paranoid and turned it back on, then locked and unlocked the door, still drumming the dash, and finally he turned the car off again and got out, slamming the door forcefully behind him.

He went to the doors but they were locked, so he began walking around the school until he found a janitor working. After explaining that he was looking for his cousin the man let him in, watching him wearily and saying that the last kids in the building had been the soccer team, and they had left twenty minutes ago.

Not liking the sound of that, Neji began to search the school. He went from room to room, calling Hinata's name.

Finally he neared the art room and heard crying. Breaking into a run he barged in and looked around wildly.

There, still laying in the middle of the room, was Hinata, sobbing and shaking. With panic and murder in his eyes Neji knelt down next to her and scooped her up into his arms.

"Hinata, what happened?" He had meant to sound gentle, but it came out as more of a demand.

"N-nothing," she whimpered.

"Hinata, tell me!"

"I c-c-can't!"

"Hinata…" He didn't get any farther; Hinata buried her head in his shoulder, sobbing, and he couldn't question her anymore.

"Don't tell," she whispered after a minute.

"What?"

"Don't tell… Father, please…" She was begging, pleading.

Suspicion strong in his mind, he pulled her back and made her look at him. "Hinata, was it Deidara? Does he hit you?"

She blinked in confusion. "What? No, of course not!"

"Then who-"

"I can't tell!" she wailed pathetically.

"Hinata…" Once again, all attempts at reasoning with her failed as she cried into his shirt. Finally he sighed, standing up with her held bridal style against her.

"Neji, please don't tell…"

Eyes set hard he nodded bitterly. "I won't. But if I ever meet them, they're dead."

**Chapter 13 End**

* * *

A/N: So… yeah.

I don't really have any author's notes today, except for this: this scene was actually a LOT more brutal and scary in my head, but I wanted to keep it teen and not scare anybody too bad. That's probably why it's shorter than I intended. Oh, and I don't name the soccer team guys because I don't feel like assigning specific bad guys to them or naming them original names.

I'll try to be much faster, especially since I'm trying to be done in a little over a week.

Knowing everyone's tired of my excuses, this is Dandy Wonderous, signing off.


	14. Endured

Yep. I don't know why I bother saying when I'm going to update…

Oh, there are HINTS of ItaSaku and... TobixIno!?! I know, random. Anyway, it's just random dancing, no big deal.

**Reader Review Corner!!**

Maya)-sleepy: Thanks! Just don't fall off and hurt yourself. XP

Kei Incarnadine: Um… No, but it does seem that way. It was probably a message from Tom, my subconscious. Yeah, I see that; that sentence was horribly butchered! I should really start writing earlier so I'm not writing in the middle of the night and saying weird things… like now… -_-' They really are. And it got worse in my head… My head's annoying that way. You're welcome. Yep! He does do some stalking next chapter, actually…

x-ChocoLatte: Yeah, plot advancement is a good thing. Thanks! She will persevere!

Everything but nothing: Good, can you make me up a few for this chapter's horrible lateness? It's been another really bad time for updating, so what time and energy I did have was going toward _One Piece_… Don't cry! And thanks!!!

Lone Silver Angel: I agree; oh yeah, Neji…

Mystic Mundane: Haha, that made me laugh. Neji's gonna go all Lee on them. *nod nod* Aw, thank you!!! That's so sweet! I feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside now, and not so much like a life failure. ^^

MidnightWritings: *looks at clock* Your name is very appropriate for this moment. Thank you so much! Yum, cookies…

Pathetically Lovely: Yep, they're stupid, alright. Thanks! Sorry you had to wait, though…

Adelaide 'Adell' Pierce: They probably would. Just Sasori alone would be enough. ^^

Kuroi Bara-676: I'm glad it got you worked up; means I'm a decent writer. XD Your wish is my command; seriously, your last review and this one inspired a scene in this chapter (it's pretty obvious). XD XD Eh, don't worry, I make dumb mistakes, too, especially late at night (like now).

Majorfangirl: Okay!!! Thanks!

ON WITH DA FIC!!!

**

* * *

**

Timeless

By Dandy Wonderous

Chapter 14: Endured

Hinata appeared at school the next day wearing pants even though it was a warm day and with dark rings under her eyes as though she hadn't gotten much sleep.

"What happened to you?" Sakura demanded in homeroom, looking at her worriedly.

"Nothing," she assured her, too quickly to be convincing.

"You look all tired, though," Ino observed.

"I just… couldn't sleep well last night, that's all," she assured them.

They glanced at each other and then watched her closely for the rest of the day.

Deidara noticed, too, and he kept turning from his clay to look at her, concern coloring his eyes. "Excited about the party tomorrow, hmm?"

"Huh?" Her head snapped up from being deeply absorbed in her fingernails. "Oh, yeah, it'll be fun. Ino and Sakura are coming."

"I'm sure Itachi will be thrilled, un," Deidara said with a smirk. She smiled wryly back, and his mouth drooped back into a worried frown.

"Hey," he said gently, reaching his hand up to cradle her face. He smudged it with clay, but no fight erupted this time; she simply stiffened under his touch. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, forcing her voice to stay calm.

"It doesn't look like nothing, un."

"I just…" She scrambled for some excuse. "I'm just worried about the talent show." _Well, it's partially true._

He looked into her eyes for a moment, then smiled lightly. "Yeah, I saw that you signed up for that."

She managed a smile back. "I saw that you did, too."

Now the smile turned embarrassed. "Well… Sasori thought it might be a good idea, un." He rubbed her cheek once more with his thumb before turning back to his sculpture, a dove today. He had been in to birds lately, she noticed.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Confidential, un." He grinned mischievously. "But it'll be a great surprise."

"You can't even tell me?" she asked, trying to sound seductive.

It was a fail. "Nope."

She sighed. "Oh well. I guess I'll see in a little over a week."

"Yeah, and I'll get to see your dance, un." He looked back up at her. "There's really nothing bothering you?"

"Nothing at all."

* * *

Deidara tapped his foot impatiently on the tile of the entryway. "We're going to be late, un."

Hinata giggled. "I'm sorry. They're always like this."

Deidara just rolled his eyes and stared at the staircase. "What are they _doing_, exactly?"

"Oh, changing their outfits for the fortieth time and making sure their hair is fixed right."

"Dang. I'm glad you're not all girly like that, un."

"O-oh…" Hinata glanced down at her skirt and blouse, then ran a hand through her hair self-consciously.

Deidara caught the movement in the corner of his eye and realized his mistake. "I mean, not that you don't look great or anything, un! I'm just saying I'm glad you can pick something to wear and put on your make-up and go, and… I should just stop talking, hmm?"

She was staring down at her shoes. "Sorry."

"Oh, don't listen to me, Hinata! I don't even listen to half the things I say, un!"

She laughed at that, and he smiled in relief and, with a quick glance to make sure Sakura's parents weren't around, bent down and kissed her.

"Really, guys, not in my foyer."

The couple broke apart sheepishly and looked up at Sakura and Ino, in full party dress, standing at the top of the stairs. Sakura was in a low cut pink dress with matching high heels. Ino's was black and longer, with a slit halfway up her thigh.

"Sakura! Ino!" Hinata cried in embarrassment. "A-are you ready to, uh, go?"

"Oh yeah! Let's PAR-TAY!!!" Ino cheered, tripping down the steps. She skid to a halt in front of them, Sakura close on her heels.

"Lively friends you have, un," Deidara remarked, opening the door.

"You kids have fun!" called Sakura's mother, appearing from the kitchen. She, of course, had no idea that it was a college party her daughter was going to.

"We will! Bye, Mom!"

And with that they were in the car and on their way.

* * *

"Hinata! It's good to see you again. And I see you brought your friends after all."

Hinata nodded at Konan while Sakura and Ino peered around her into the apartment. "I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not; I offered, didn't I?" She smiled lightly. "Come on in."

"The hell, Deidara!?!" yelled a voice as they walked in. "You've got _three_ now? Never saw you as the pimpin' type."

"Oh, shut up, Hidan," Temari spat, then waved in their direction. "Hey, Hinata. Oh, and Sakura, too; it's good to see you again!" She looked at Ino next. "I know I _know_ you…"

"Ino Yamanaka," the blonde girl introduced, eyes roaming the room. They fell on Itachi Uchiha, who looked over and nodded cordially at Hinata before going back to chatting with Pein and Kisame, and giggled, nudging Sakura.

"What happened to all your furniture, hmm?" Deidara asked, looking around the empty living room.

"We decided to do some dancing tonight," Konan explained with a smile.

Hinata froze. _Dancing? Why dancing!?!_

She looked between Konan and Deidara, who were both smiling suspiciously, and realized she knew _exactly_ why there would be dancing.

"Oh, fun!" cheered Ino, then nudged Sakura again. "I'm going to dance with Itachi Uchiha."

"You wish, Ino-pig!"

"Don't be too jealous now, Billboard Brow."

Konan laughed at the two girls before giving Hinata a nod and wandering off to mingle with the guests.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Hinata hissed to Deidara once she had gone.

He tried to look innocent. "I don't know what you're talking about, un."

Someone started a dance song playing and everyone in the apartment laughed as Temari grabbed Hidan's arm and yanked him to the middle of the room, the man screaming more profanities than Hinata had ever heard in her life. His girlfriend ignored him and started dancing, and he couldn't deny that he didn't like that, so he started dancing with her. Konan and Pein came out next, Konan looking over his shoulder and gesturing at the girls wildly. Sakura and Ino didn't need a second invitation; they jumped out into the middle and started dancing away. Tobi joined in, as did Zetsu, though somewhat awkwardly. Itachi stood to the side, laughing at Kisame's outrageous and ridiculous "moves." And then there were Sasori and Kakuzu, who had officially formed the "will not dance under pain of death" group in the corner, drinking beer and staring in disbelief at their friends.

"Come on, un!" said Deidara, tugging on Hinata's arm. She came out of the sort of trance she had gone into as he did so, trying to lead her to the floor.

"Deidara, I don't really want-"

"Aw, come on! Please?" He gave her a sort of pout.

She hesitated. Well, it wasn't ballroom dancing and it _definitely_ wasn't ballet, so maybe…

"Okay, okay. But please don't make that face again," she added playfully.

"What, this face, hmm?" He made an even more outrageous pout, and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Yes, that one."

He laughed, then led her out to join the others. "By the way, I can't dance worth crap, un."

She shrugged. "I don't mind."

"You will."

Deidara's dancing was, she would admit, dorky, but he had fun with it, and so did she, after she relaxed. Things started to fade away until it was just her and Deidara and the music. She forgot that there were others watching. She forgot that she was about to show her hidden talent to the world. She forgot that there were those who would harm her for doing so. None of that existed anymore; it was just her and him and the music.

The slow song came without warning.

Those with no partners meandered off to get a drink or chitchat. Those with partners (Pein and Konan, Temari and Hidan) pulled closer together, losing the rest of the world the same way Hinata had. For a second she started to back away like Sakura and Ino, but Deidara grabbed her waist and pulled her to his chest. Gently he put his hands on her hips.

"Sorry I don't know how to do this right, un."

"Let's not," she said faintly, looking up into those icy blue eyes until they completely filled her vision. She put her arms around his neck, which was something of a stretch, but she managed. "Let's just sway."

He smiled down at her, and she leaned her head closer to his chest.

And sway they did.

* * *

Around them life went on, but they didn't notice it.

"Would you like to dance?"

Sakura stared at the hand offered to her, then followed it to the arm, up to the shoulder, and then to the face, staring at her with oddly red eyes from under black bangs. She blinked a few times in wonder, then realized that she looked something like a dead fish and answered quickly, "Yes, I would love to!"

She glanced over her shoulder to give Ino a smug look as Itachi led her away.

Not to be outdone, Ino surveyed the collection of guys in the room. The redhead was kind of cute, but none of the others looked worth it… Except…

Her eyes fell on Tobi. She had heard he was something of a gullible idiot, but he was passing in the looks department, cute, even, so he would do.

She got up from her chair and walked around to him, smiling as she interrupted his conversation with the strange plant man. "Hi, I'm Ino."

The boy looked at her a moment, then smiled somewhat goofily. "Hi! I'm Tobi, and this is Zetsu."

"Yeah, yeah, it's very nice to meet you," Ino said quickly. She looked straight into Tobi's eyes and got down to business. "Wanna dance?"

Tobi stared blankly at her for a moment, then his face split in a wide grin. "Sure!"

She grabbed his arm. "Then let's go, already."

Zetsu watched his friend get led away. "She seemed nice. Yeah, nice and bitchy."

* * *

"You know how to ballroom dance, right, Hinata?"

She jerked her head up from where she was examining her playing cards in shock to look at Temari. "Um, well…"

"She doesn't like to show off, un," said Deidara, putting his arm protectively around her shoulders.

"Aw, come on!" the girl wheedled. "Just one?"

"Yeah, Hinata!" agreed Sakura.

"Show us!" added Ino.

Hinata did _not_ want to do this. She wondered why they were even suggesting; perhaps it was just a ploy to get her out of the poker game.

Then an idea struck her.

"O-okay, but… Deidara has to dance with me."

"Huh?" He blinked at her in shock, as though he had never seen her before.

The rest of the gathering laughed and cheered him on as she stood up and pulled him out of his chair.

"What dance should we do?" she asked.

"Do a tango," Kisame suggested with a smirk.

"Yeah, a tango!" echoed several other people with varying levels of enthusiasm.

"Do you know how to tango, hmm?" asked Deidara.

"Well, yes… I mean, it's not my best but…"

"If you don't want to do this, you don't have to," he said softly, his hand back on her shoulder.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "If I can't do this now, how will I ever dance in front of the school?"

He gave her a brief hug and walked to the middle of the room with her. Konan hopped up and started some appropriate music.

"Just follow my lead," Hinata ordered.

"Isn't the guy supposed to lead?"

"Can you tango?"

"No."

"Then _I_ lead."

She grabbed his hands and put them in the correct position. He immediately started off in an exaggerated, cartoon-ish pose that she had to correct before they began. She was graceful, even though it had been years since she had had a partner. He was clumsy and stepped on her feet a lot, but she didn't mind. Color grew on his cheeks as the other boys heckled him from the poker table.

It took awhile, but he started to get the hang of it. He had stopped stepping on her feet, at least, when the song drew to a close.

"Should I dip you, hmm?"

"Please don't."

"I think I should, un." And with that he dipped her.

She let out a squeak of surprise as several of the partiers cheered or clapped, with a good deal of whistling from Hidan that was stopped by a slap from Temari. It was a shallow dip, but she was still looking back at the wall before he righted her, and she laughed and hugged him. Everyone praised her dancing and mocked his, and then the poker game resumed.

Hinata felt oddly free. It may have not been her real kind of dancing, but it was still _dancing_, and she had done it in front of others. She had conquered her stage fright, and had had fun. And it was all because _he_ had been there, holding her.

She stayed in for a few more rounds but was so unfocused on the game that she wasn't the threat she had been before. After awhile she excused herself to get something to drink and went into the kitchen. After a minute she heard footsteps come up behind her.

"Hello, Miss Hinata."

She had thought, correctly, that it was Sasori. "H-hey…"

"I just wanted to check on you. You seem to be doing well since the fair."

"Y-yeah, I'm… I'm okay."

He looked her up and down. "He seems happy," he finally said.

"Uh, yeah… I think he is."

"I thought so. I guess I was right about you. But then, I'm always right." He looked at her sideways as he walked around the island bar and started pouring himself something to drink.

"Um… e-excuse me?"

He stayed focused on his drink as he answered. "Several months ago I saw a girl about a year younger than myself go hide behind the tree outside the art room. She was there to watch another boy who was passing through, but what she noticed was a certain bratty sculptor."

Her eyes widened in shock. "You… you knew I was there?"

He looked back up at her, and for the first time ever she saw a genuine smile cross his face. "The whole time."

* * *

"Well, I think they had a good time, un."

Deidara was referring to Sakura and Ino, who they had just dropped off. The two hadn't stopped talking the entire ride home.

"Did you notice Ino? After she danced with Tobi she sat by him all night." Hinata giggled.

"I don't know how anyone can actually _like_ that idiot, un," Deidara said, rolling his eyes.

She laughed. "He seems sweet."

"He isn't really, un. That's just his alibi." She raised and eyebrow and he looked offended. "I'm not kidding! He's a really whack job, un."

She laughed at his indignant expression and squeezed his arm lightly. "And what about Sakura and Itachi?"

"Who knows? Maybe he likes her, maybe he doesn't; that guy's really weird, un."

"You're just saying that because you don't like him."

Deidara made a face. "So I think he's a jerk; so what, hmm?"

She just laughed at him some more and then looked out the window disappointedly toward where her house loomed before them. "I don't want to be home yet."

He sighed and stopped the car, then pressed her hand, the one that had squeezed his arm, against his lips. "There's something you're not telling me, un," he said finally.

She started, then glanced away. "It's nothing."

"Hinata…"

"I promise, there's nothing wrong," she said hastily, and met his eyes with what she hoped was a sure expression.

"You're worried about something."

"It's just the show, remember, that's all-"

"Hinata…"

She silenced him with a quick kiss. "I'll tell you after the talent show, alright?"

For a second she thought he was going to argue, then he nodded. "Okay, after, un." He ran a hand down her face. "Good night, creepy rich stalker girl."

She closed her eyes in ecstasy before sighing and opening the door. "Goodnight, Deidara."

As she stepped out she grinned at a sudden thought and looked back over her shoulder. "By the way, you'd be a great ballroom dancer. Especially at the tango."

**Chapter 14 End**

* * *

A/N: I don't really have much to say except thanks to Kuroi Bara-676 for the tango idea. I'm not sure if tangoing was a serious suggestion or not, but I liked it. ^^

As for next update, uh, soon? I'm gonna stop making promises I end up not keeping… Hopefully this will be done before school starts again, which is in four days (holy cow), so maybe I'll make it.

Wishing she was listening to "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" by The Script, this is Dandy Wonderous, signing off.


	15. Dared

Gah!!!! Has it really been since August that I updated this? Holy crap, I am so, so, sooo, SOOOO SORRY!!! *falls at feet and cries*

I got wrapped up in a thirty fics challenge starting in September and going through October, and then all November I've been working on "Kiss Kiss" and my killer homework and after school schedule, and I kept thinking about this like, "Crap, Timeless has gone so long without updates!" So I apologize profusely!!!

The next chapter is the last, and I hope to work on it tomorrow or throughout this week to get it done.

Again, I'm sorry. *bows over and over*

**Reader Review Corner!!**

Adelaide 'Adell' Pierce: Thanks! …No comment… *fails*

: Thanks! Haha, that's okay, I'm no good at art, either. XP He does! Really? It was a random moment on my part… Haha, my friends and I were talking about something like that on Halloween (after I tried to touch the mask of the killer in the haunted house; it just looked so waxy, I really wanted to touch it! *has some weird urging to touch random stuff*), where we were talking about mass murderers wives being like, "Hi, honey, how was the murdering tonight?" "Oh, fine, dear. Though I do wish those cheerleaders would make it a little more challenging." Or, "I saw the way you looked at that girl when you were chopping her head off with an axe, so don't you lie to me!" XP Thanks again!

Kuroi Bara-676: Yes, it was brilliant. ^^ School has been MURDER!!! Why oh why did I take AP chem AND calculus? Gaaah… I'm so sorry! *sobbing*

Memories-of-the-Shadows: Really? Aw, thanks! (I just keep feeling more and more like a douche…)

Majorfangirl: It's been so long, I can't remember. XP Cool! Glad you liked it! ^^

Girl-Kaulitz: Thanks! Haha, he's awesome! ^^ …-_-

Everything but nothing: Quick, think up more, fast!!! XP Thanks!

Maya)-sleepy: I'm glad (I think)! ^^' Thanks! Good job. XD Thanks again!

Lone Silver Angel: He does indeed. ^^

Cheeto-ScorpioDimagram: Thanks! Hey, that's awesome! Now you're a sophomore!!! Woot! ^^

Chocolatte delight: Thanks! ^^ Aw, super thanks! ^^ Heehee, Sasori's just so cool. XP

Pathetically Lovely: Thanks! I'm glad! ^^ Heehee. Thanks! Again, I am glad. I feel like I overdo fluff sometimes… I know, right? Morons…

Mystic Mundane: Aw, thanks! Heehee, Kuroi had a good idea. ^^ Cough, cough… I don't know what you're talking about… Well, he IS! XP

MidnightWritings: Aww, don't cry!! Aww, I feel all warm and fuzzy. ^^ Thanks! He doesn't, but it was still fun. XD

Abra Cadaverous: I told you! In the world of crack this pairing ROCKS!!! XD He is. The wait is over! Finally… -_-'

DeviousxXxSmile: Thanks! Hey, that's always a good thing. XD

AKAHINA97: 1) Thanks! They did indeed. ^^ I know, right? *sniff sniff* He's not my favorite, either. 2) Thanks! Neji and the killer lawyers… of DOOM!!! XP I'm glad. ^^ 3) Well, he kinda DOES… but he is so cute! *huggles* Thanks! Uh, I might, but a good idea would have to hit me first. 4) She is non-confrontational.

Fantard: Thanks! Me too. ^^

Here we go. I wish it was longer… Anyway, I'll try to have the finale up soon (and I mean it this time!).

**

* * *

**

Timeless

By Dandy Wonderous

Chapter 15: Dared

Hinata looked between dress number five and dress number two, then shook her head in frustration and picked up dress number one, then threw down the three and flopped on her bed on top of all seven.

She officially had nothing to wear.

Typical. What might just be the most important night of her life was tomorrow, and she didn't have a suitable outfit. And she had no idea what to do with her hair. Or shoes. Or fingernails…

"It's hopeless…" she muttered to herself.

She had tried to get Sakura and Ino to help, but they were too busy preparing for their big act, so she was on her own. On her own, sinking in a sea of cloth and leather and make-up and polish.

It was at times like these that she wished Neji was a girl. Or at least had a girlfriend.

She pushed herself back up and looked down at dress number six. Maybe if she pinned it up a little, it would work…?

"Hinata?"

She jumped in surprise, but it was just Hanabi at the door. "Y-yes?"

Her sister looked perplexed. "Father wants you. And he looked angry," she added, a question in her voice.

Hinata's eyes widened. What had she done? She had no idea.

Cautiously, she made her way to her father's study.

* * *

Neji was standing inside, looking guilty. And behind him her father was oddly still, his lips pressed in a hard line.

Hinata's stomach plummeted straight to her feet. _Neji, you didn't…_

"Hinata," began Hiashi slowly, voice dangerous. "Would you like to explain to me _why_ Neji found you on the floor in pain a few days ago?"

Her eyes shot to Neji, who looked uncertainly back at her. "I… I tripped and fell."

"Did someone hurt you?" demanded her father.

"N-no, I tripped, I swear!"

"Stop lying!" he snapped, and she jumped slightly. "Someone hurt you; why?"

She gulped. "…So…So I wouldn't c-compete… in the talent show…" she admitted in a whisper.

"Who?" he demanded.

"I can't-"

"Hinata!" Her father was suddenly looming over her. "This is serious! You have to tell me."

She looked up at him in fear, but then slowly realized that he was scared, too. Someone had hurt his little girl. "Father…" She swallowed hard. "I can't tell you. I'm afraid… I'm afraid that will just make it w-worse…"

"That's ridiculous!" he yelled, but she stood her ground.

"I think…" she said slowly, quietly. "I think there's something I have to… to face. And I have to, or…" She gulped again. "Or I'll never forgive myself."

Behind her, Neji made a strangled noise.

For a second Hiashi stared at her. Then he shook his head and turned away from her. "Foolishness… Hinata! You are forbidden from entering that talent show!"

Hinata gaped. "But…But father, that's not-"

"I don't care if it's fair or not," he interrupted, voice deathly quiet again. "You're not going. And that's final!"

Hinata shrunk back as though she'd been slapped. Then, with a broken sob, she ran out of her father's office.

Hiashi sighed and rubbed his temple. "It's better this way," he told Neji, almost defensively.

Neji nodded, watching the door swing from Hinata's hasty exit. "Yes, Uncle."

* * *

"Hey, Creepy Rich Stalker Girl, un."

She jumped at the voice and then looked up into pure blue eyes. "D-deidara!" she squeaked. "Hi."

He was leaning against the locker next to hers, uncharacteristically visiting her before class. She noticed he was holding something behind his back. "Just wanted to tell you, I can't stay after school today. I still have a few things to wrap up, un. But, uh…" He looked down sheepishly. "I wanted to give you this. It's for tonight, if you… if you want it, un."

He took his hand out from behind his back, revealing a large white box. "I don't know if you can dance in this," he said as she took it from him, "but I wanted you to have it, un."

Eyes wide in shock, Hinata slowly opened the box. He held the edges while she pulled out a beautiful deep purple dress. It was knee length and flowing, with an open back and a halter neckline. She ran her hand slowly down it, feeling the silky smoothness.

The perfect dress.

Deidara coughed, trying not to look anxious.

She glanced up at him, eyes wet. "Deidara, you didn't have to…"

"But I wanted to, un." He cleared his throat. "Do you like it?"

She stared it for half a second longer, then threw her arms around his waist. "I… I absolutely love it. It's… it's perfect."

For a moment he just beamed proudly, and then he realized that she was crying into his shirt. "Hey, hey, hey!" He lifted her chin gently. "What's wrong, hmm?"

"N-nothing," she stammered, shaking her head. "I just…"

The bell rang, saving her from further explanation. "Thank you," she whispered, giving him a quick peck on the lips while there were no teachers to see. "I love it."

"Wait, Hinata!" But she had already hurried off to her class, clutching the dress.

He watched her, bewildered, then shook his head and went his way.

* * *

Hinata lay in her room, staring at the ceiling. It was four thirty, and the talent show started at six. She _should_ be getting ready right now.

What would Deidara think? That she abandoned him? It would crush him. Or what if he found out about the soccer team? He would blame himself. She couldn't put him through that.

But what was she supposed to do? Her father had given her a direct order not to leave, and she couldn't break it. Could she?

She sat up and looked into the mirror, staring at her own eyes. After a second, she began to see herself for exactly what she was: a caged bird.

She was a girl who would never be allowed to make decisions for herself, to live her own life. Everything, always, had been decided for her. Her clothes. Her schooling. Her future. And she had never once done a thing to change that.

No one, not once, had ever asked Hinata what _she_ wanted for herself. Not even she had.

And now… now she was asking herself.

_What do _I_ want?_

Hinata Hyuga did NOT want to be a lawyer, for starters. She wanted…

She wanted to be a school teacher.

And she wanted to teach dance, too.

She didn't want to live in the city. She wanted to move out to the country, where she could sit out on a porch in the fresh air and in the summer she could pick wildflowers. And she wanted to live in a small house. Two bedrooms, three at the most, depending on how many kids she had. Not another mansion, where you could go weeks without seeing anyone else. And no maids. No nannies for her children. And they wouldn't be pressured, either, she would make sure of that.

Hinata wanted to throw popcorn at her friends in a movie theater and not worry if anyone would tell her father.

She wanted to skip that stupid proper supper and eat a giant ice cream sundae.

She wanted to sit on the roof and read a good book without worrying that one of her father's colleagues would see her.

She wanted to go to that talent show and dance.

She wanted…

She turned and fingered the dress fondly.

She wanted Deidara.

* * *

Hinata looked at herself one more time in the mirror before taking a deep breath to steady her nerves and creeping out of her bedroom.

She slipped cautiously down the halls, dodging maids and taking detours around kitchen staff. She had done this many times before, but never in heels and such a flashy dress. And never, ever, to sneak out in one of her father's cars.

She made it to the garage without incident, miraculously. She knew she was going against her father's direct orders, but she couldn't abandon Deidara now.

She closed the door silently behind her and flipped on the light, then nearly shrieked in surprise.

Neji was there, leaning against his car, eyebrows raised as he surveyed her. "Good evening, Hinata," he greeted.

She gulped, then forced herself to stand up straighter. "Listen, Neji," she began, somewhat timid. "I have to do this." Her voice began to grow in strength. "You _know_ I have to do this. I have to go dance, because if I don't I'll never be free." She said the last part completely confidently, and walked to the car door to demonstrate.

He watched her steadily for a moment, then held out his hand, dangling something in front of her face. "You're going to need these first."

Hinata's eyes widened. The keys to his car.

"Neji…"

"Deidara's been teaching you drive, right?" he asked, and smiled at her shock. "I have my sources," he added.

She decided she would ask him about that later. "Are you sure? I don't want you to get into trouble, too…"

He shook his head, pulling something out of his pocket. "Look at this," he said, handing her an envelope.

She pulled a letter out of it and scanned it, jaw dropping. "Neji… Nationals?"

He smiled. "Yes." His eyes got slightly wistful. "I'm going to tell my dear uncle where to stick it, take my inheritance, and do something for _myself_ for a change. After all, if you can do it, so can I."

She stared at it for a moment longer, then looked at him cautiously. "Um, aren't you… a little… old?"

He made a face. "I'm not _that_ old, and anyway, trying never hurt anyone." He shrugged. "I thought I'd try it, and then go to Harvard."

She couldn't help laughing. "You just woke up and decided all this?"

He grinned. "You woke up and decided to start trying to change someone's life; why can't I change my own?"

"Your destiny?" she asked slyly.

"I've decided that destiny is something you can create for yourself, if you want to." He hugged her. "Now, you better get going or you're going to be late."

She squeezed him back. "Thank you, Neji."

He waved at her until her car pulled out of the drive. "Good luck, Hinata."

**The End**

* * *

A/N: So, a little closure there with Neji.

…I don't blame anyone if they don't want to review. *headdesk*

This is a horrible person signing off…


	16. For a Dream

It's the end! You know, the one that I've been promising for, like, six months now. *sweatdrop*

For all that I procrastinated on this story, I really did love it, and I wholly enjoyed writing it. Thanks a ton to everyone who read and reviewed, even though I was really bad with the updating there at the end.

The last sentence kind of bugs me, but to make it the best, in my opinion, would mean putting in unnecessary ellipses, and that would be silly. -_-' So I did what I could.

**Reader Review Corner!!**

(This is the last one, so if you're anonymous, I'm sorry, but I won't get to reply to you.)

Majorfangirl: Ah, thanks! That was so sweet! Whoa, don't say that! I'm eighteen; how do you think that makes me feel? XP

Abra Cadaverous: Yeah, I had to do that too, and I'm the author. Sigh… Me too. Finding good clothes is frustrating. Yeah, he's trying to be a good dad. Hiashi actually isn't a bad guy, and I don't really like those fics where he's a child abuser. Well, except for one DeiHina that I read that was omg good where he was… but anywho… Maaaybe. ^^ Yup, she does. Haha, no, she isn't. Not at all. XP Yes! Go Neji-kins! XD I went faster than last time, anyway. XP

Memories-of-the-Shadows: Okay, you're right; that makes me feel better. XP And in my own defense, at least I'm actually finishing. I hate when you get find an old story that you get into, but then it never got finished and it's been two years, so you know the end is never coming. Frustrating! Aw, sorry about that. The length here isn't overly impressive, either… sorry. T_T

Sephiria Chronos: Sorry about that. Me, writing Neji at anytime past ten o'clock, not a good idea. I plan to have a massive reedit day soon to fix some mistakes like that…

Asylum Calling, Who is This?: Yeah, this is the end. T_T Haha, you're lucky. And no offense taken, I know it was bad of me. *slaps wrist* She is! Go Hina, go go Hina! (I've been watching WAY too much _Hairspray_…) Hmm, maybe she will, maybe she won't. XP Thanks! Aah!!! Sporks!! My one weakness! *flees*

Ina-chanz: Yes, I did. ^^ Glad you found it. XD Thanks for that. I hope you enjoy! ^^

AKAHINA97: Well, you gotta have cliffies every now and then. XP Thanks! Hope you enjoy! XD

Mystic Mundane: Hi, Mystic! XD I've been good. XP No, I've been angsting about finishing it, I just couldn't get around to it until now. Sigh… Yes, I'm sad myself. Ooo, I love that song. *totally distracted* Right? Me too. XD He is!!! *snuggle* Yup. Let's hope they fly. XD And thanks for sticking with me! ^^

DeviousxXxSmile: Here you go! ^^

Kuroi Bara-676: Thanks! Hey, that's okay. XD That's good. ^^ Haha, true, true. XD Maybe he will.

Smiling 2 cheesecake: Thanks! Your name makes me hungry… *looks in vain for cheesecake*

Yumi: (warning to everyone else: you might as well skip down to the story now, this is LONG!!!) 1) Haha, thanks! I didn't get the idea myself, though, I actually copied off Reaper Nanashi, who does the same thing for her author's notes. It's much easier to understand, ne? Yet? Oh dear… XP I skeptical when I first saw this pairing, but I LOVE it in AU. XD Bah, mature is boring. XP Wow, that was actually a pretty accurate guess. I am impressed. ^^ I see that. My laptop used to be real bad about that, but I think I've worked it in or something. XP 2) ACK! *is hit by shoe* I didn't know that was the name of the song OR her name in the play, so thanks for that, and I've made a note to change it when I have my massive reedit day. Thanks! And the reason why I haven't seen it is because I don't like the idea of the Wicked Witch of the West being good. She's actually the first villain I haven't wanted to feel sympathy for. Weird, I know. -_-' Oh, I love that song! "This is the song that goes under the credits, these are the credits, so this is where it goes…" *Veggietale nerd* Thanks! Eh, angsty and dark? Well, moderately, but not as much as _Naruto _itself, I like to think… Thanks! Haha, me too. XD 3) Yeah, I was impressed that you guessed it. XP Nope, he's not evil, for the sake of this story. Thanks! Yeah, I bet she was. 4) Yes, I kept you from sleeping! XP That's actually not good at all… Thanks! I thought it was clever. XP Haha, I thought it would be funny, since they actually hate each other. I've made a note to change that! I don't know why I didn't. What was wrong with my brain then? XP 5) My life goal, fulfilled! XP Sorry about that, though. Yes, she is worthy of your pride. *gives Hinata a cookie* Really? Sorry, I guess. Thanks! 6) Wow, that's impressive! Unfortunately, if you do, I won't get to reply to them all here… okay, if you do, since you're determined to, I'll reply at the end of my next chapter of "Specks of Seafoam." Yeah. ^^ I didn't want them to be evil, I wanted them to be cool and just like, social outcasts. So there ya go. XD Glad you liked the idea! Awww, thanks! That makes me feel special, really. ^^ 7) Thanks! Haha, it seemed like something Hidan and Kisame would do if they were college students. XP Thanks! Most of them were easy, but some were hard, especially Kakuzu's body! Haha, that could actually work. XP 8) Thanks! Neji can be a jerk, but we love him! Haha, shweet. XD He is so awesome… in AU, where he's not a terrorist. XP Glad you liked it! ^^ 9) Yup. Poor guy… T_T Yes, hip, hip, hooray!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Naruto_ or the song "What is this Feeling?"

**

* * *

**

Timeless

By Dandy Wonderous

Chapter 16: For a Dream

"_There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz…"_

Hinata tripped in the back door of the auditorium as the opening lines of her friends' act filled the air. She hurried to the wings, giving the well-wishers only a quick nod as she went.

"Hinata? You're late."

She paused, turning to look at Miss Yuhi. "I know, I'm sorry, I… I'm ready to go anytime."

The woman shook her head. "You missed your time, Hinata. This is the next to last act, and-"

"The next to last!" she squeaked. She glanced out at her friends.

"_Unusually and exceedingly peculiar, and altogether quite impossible to describe," _crooned Ino.

Sakura glared at her and sang, _"Blonde."_

"Right. After them is Deidara," Miss Yuhi said, and Hinata felt a surge of relief. She hadn't missed it!

"But please, can't I go?" she begged. "I'll go right after them, I'll make it quick, and then Deidara can go."

Miss Yuhi shook her head. "I'm sorry, Hinata, but I'm afraid I can't-"

"She can go before me, un."

They both turned in time to see Deidara, uncomfortably clad in a dress shirt, slacks, and a tie (probably Sasori's idea). "I don't mind."

"_My pulse is rushing…"_

"_My head is reeling…"_

"_My face is flushing…"_

"Deidara!" she gasped gratefully, half running, half stumbling to his side. He smiled down at her.

"So you really do like the dress, hmm?"

"It's perfect," she whispered.

He squeezed her shoulders, then looked up at Miss Yuhi. "So can she go next, hmm?"

Miss Yuhi rubbed her temple. "Well…"

"She can have my slot," he continued, looking worried.

"Deidara-"

"No, it's fine, un."

Miss Yuhi smiled. She had to admit, they were cute. "Alright, leave it to me; you'll both get to go."

They watched the English teacher hurry away, then smiled at each other.

"I'm sorry I'm so late," she said.

"Don't worry about it, un. I knew you were on your way."

She smiled sheepishly. "It took me a little while to sneak out. And then I still wasn't very confident in my driving."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Wait, you snuck out? And you drove!?!"

"_Let's just say I loathe it all!"_

She sighed, sagging against his chest. "It's a long story. I'll tell you later."

He looked concerned but nodded. "Okay. After the show, un."

"Right."

"_There's a strange exhilaration in such total detestation…"_

The two moved to the edge of the wings and watched the two girls' act, Deidara's hand resting protectively on her shoulder. She felt so safe right there with him, but she would soon have to leave that safety.

She looked up into his blue eyes and he smiled encouragingly.

No… she wouldn't have to leave it. He wouldn't be physically out there, but he would be with her all the same.

"_And I will be loathing, for forever loathing, truly, deeply loathing you, loathing you for my whole life long!"_

"_Boo!"_ shrieked Sakura, and Ino jumped theatrically. Their act was over.

This was it.

Deidara gave her shoulder one more encouraging squeeze as her name was announced. "Good luck, un."

She nodded at him and started for the stage. Ino and Sakura caught sight of her; with a smile they ran over and hugged her.

"I thought you weren't gonna show," said Ino.

"Did you see our act?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, you guys were great!"

They each hugged her again. "Good luck!"

She took a deep breath and walked out under the stage lights.

* * *

"Neji!"

Neji took a deep breath and entered the study slowly. "Yes, Uncle?"

"Where is Hinata?" He was livid.

Neji steeled himself. "She went to the talent show," he announced.

Hiashi's face turned an interesting shade of purple. Neji had never seen him like this before.

"Uncle," he said quickly before the man could fly off the handle. "I have something to tell you, and then we can go watch Hinata's show."

Hiashi was already heading for the door, grabbing his coat from the wrack. "Absolutely not. We're stopping her right now. And then you're getting punished for not stopping her in the first place."

Neji lurched between him and the door, blocking his path. "Uncle, this is important. Hinata will be fine, trust me."

Hiashi could have hit Neji and gone past him… but something about the boy's eyes stilled his hand. "And that would be…?" he growled.

"I'm going to try for gymnastic nationals," he said evenly.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I _want_ to."

His uncle shook his head. "Your place is here, protecting Hinata. And you're doing a horrible job; she's in danger right now!"

"No, she isn't. I believe in her, and she believes she has to do this." He stayed in the doorway, glaring defiance. "She'll be fine while I'm at nationals. And Harvard after that."

"What nonsense is-"

"I'm going to nationals and then Harvard," Neji repeated, "and if you don't like it, you can just suck it!"

Hiashi was stunned. Neji himself was stunned as well.

"Sir," he added hastily.

After a moment of deathly silence, Hiashi took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Neji… you are your father's son."

Neji stiffened in surprise.

"The truth is, you show more promise than Hinata. More promise than anyone. And now you're showing all this initiative." He put his hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"Keep it up, and you just might go places."

Neji blinked. "Uncle…"

"Now, let's go watch my daughter's show."

* * *

What Hinata couldn't see past the lights were the members of the soccer team, watching incredulously.

"I can't believe she showed," said one.

"I thought for sure she would chicken out," said another.

"Not very smart," said one of the seniors who had attacked her, and the other laughed and cracked his knuckles.

"Such a stupid little rat."

What none of them knew was that a certain cousin of one of the contestants happened to sneak in at that moment and sit down in an empty seat behind them.

And he was more than smart enough to put two and two together.

* * *

The music started to play, but Hinata shook her head and raised her arms, telling them to stop. Deidara gasped. Had she gotten cold feet?

But then she turned and asked, loud and clear, "May I please have a microphone for a moment?"

There was some dissension backstage, and then a techie ran out to her with a microphone and left again. Hinata cleared her throat, glancing back at Deidara, who smiled encouragingly.

"Um… I've learned something recently," she said timidly. "Something about dreams, and those who chase them, and those who don't.

"For a long time, I didn't believe in chasing dreams. No, it's more like I didn't believe that _I_ could chase a dream, or anyone tied down like I felt I was, either.

"But then I met Deidara. And I saw that… that he _could_ chase a dream, if he was willing to put himself out there. But I didn't wonder if that was what he wanted, I just knew it was possible. And I pushed him to chase it… and I don't even know if it was right for him to. I was being… just like those people who trapped me. Doing what I thought was best for them, without bothering to see if it was or not.

"And even worse…" She took a deep breath. "Even worse, I was a dirty hypocrite. Here I was, trying to get him to put his work out there, show the world… and I… I was still hiding. Like I've always been. Like I would have forever, if it hadn't been for him.

"I realize now that, if I'm going to believe in anyone else, if I'm going to push anyone else, I have to believe in myself, push myself first. If I want anything to go right for myself, I have to get out there and _do_ something, not just sit around and hope things change. I… I can't keep wishing on stars. I have to get up and go to the ball."

She glanced offstage to where Deidara was watching, stunned. "And maybe meet Prince Charming," she added, to several "aww"s from the audience.

"Um… so I guess what I'm saying is, you have to stop being afraid. Fear of people who oppose you, fear of failure… you have to forget those and go for it. And once you do that, you can fairly help others. Um… yeah, I think that's what I wanted to say." She took another steadying breath. "I've pushed stuff on those I care about, and I hope to make amends with this. By doing what I wanted them to do, and what I was too afraid to do myself. By being as strong and brave as they are.

"This dance… is for my dream. For everyone's dream, everywhere. I hope you like it."

The techie skipped back out as she held out the microphone. She noticed that he was teary. "That was beautiful," he whispered, before running off again.

The music started again, and this time Hinata danced. At first she was doing a slow and graceful ballet, but after only a minute she had stopped doing what she had choreographed for herself and was just feeling the music and the emotion and the love and flowing with it, letting it do with her what it wished. She had never felt so passionate or alive, especially knowing he was there, watching. This was beyond dancing, she thought. It was… she didn't know. But it was beautiful.

When the last notes of the song died she was not ready to end, but she did anyway. She took her bow to the thunder of applause and cheers.

Deidara suddenly came rushing at her, lifting her in his arms and twirling her around, right there on stage. "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, un," he whispered as he did so, smiling but also teary.

"You liked it?" she asked in relief.

"Are you kidding, hmm? _Everyone_ loved it! Look!"

She looked, and was shocked to see that the houselights had come up to reveal a standing ovation, everyone on their feet save twelve seats toward the back. Behind them stood Neji, his face shining with pride as he clapped more enthusiastically than all the others.

Then, with even more surprise, she saw her father standing by the doors.

"Oh no," she gasped, staring wide-eyed.

He was staring at her, face grim. But then, after a moment, he started clapping. Slowly at first, and then gaining in momentum.

Her face lit up, and she smiled and waved.

"I thought you had to sneak out, hmm?" asked Deidara teasingly.

She rolled her eyes. "Neji's such a snitch… but I guess he knew what he was doing this time."

He laughed. "Your cousin's whack, un." Then something seemed to occur to him. "Oh, hey, it's my turn." He waved his arms for attention, and the techie rushed the microphone out to him.

"Okay, everybody, for my talent, you all have to go outside, un." There was a chorus of groans from the audience. "Come on, it's worth it. Go on!"

The auditorium steadily filtered out, the contestants running out the back doors to join the crowd. Deidara grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her along.

"But why do we have to go outside?" she panted, stumbling in her heels as she followed him.

"You'll see, un! Come on!"

She got wrapped up in the excitement, putting on a burst of speed and starting to drag _him_. He laughed and they raced outside, then stopped when they joined the crowd across the parking lot at the big practice football field.

Hinata's eyes widened. "Deidara… what _is_ all this?"

On the field was every member of the Akatsuki, save Deidara himself, all standing at different spots by stands of some kind and holding something expectantly.

He leaned down and kissed her quickly, then started to sprint through the crowd and across the lawn, yelling, "Wait right there, un!" over his shoulder.

She watched as he hurried to a stand in the middle of the field. He climbed up on a stool and raised his arms like a conductor in a concert hall. She watched, wide eyed, as he pointed at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu flicked a lighter and lit something.

Then there was a pop and something flew up into the sky…

…to burst into a million fiery, multi-colored flowers.

Itachi lit his next, then Sasori. There were more flowers, making a veritable garden in the sky, and stars, and even bright red and orange hearts.

Hinata was awed. She didn't know that Deidara could make fireworks.

He had signaled some kind of free-for-all, and now fireworks were going up all over the place; the oohs and aahs of the crowd just barely overpowered their banging.

With a sudden whoop of laughter, she ran through the crowd and across the smoky field, coming right up to his stool. "Why didn't you tell me you made fireworks?" she demanded in mock anger.

He hopped down and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "It was a surprise, un. Remember when I said my art didn't last?" She nodded. "Well, this is my _best_ art. It's a bang, hmm?" In time with his words, a huge green, purple, and gold flower blossomed above their heads.

"This is amazing…" she gasped, watching, the lights reflected in her eyes. He grinned proudly at the sight, and then looked at the crowd. She felt him stiffen next to her. "Deidara?"

"I'll be back in just a second," he said slowly, then ran off without explanation.

"Deidara!"

"Miss Hinata!"

She turned just in time to see Sasori hurrying across the field to her. He stopped, not panting a bit from his sprint. "Your dance was wonderful," he complimented.

"Thanks," she said, not expecting him to mention it. She had lost sight of Deidara, but now, as she scanned the crowd, she found him, on the fringes, talking to a man with silvery hair. The man was pointing at the fireworks and looking at him, while Deidara stood still, arms folded, lips a hard line.

"Is that…" Hinata trailed off, unable to finish.

"His father? Yes."

She gasped. _Oh no. I hope his dad doesn't do anything to ruin this!_

"Just watch," said Sasori quietly. She glanced at him in confusion, then nodded.

Lip reading, as Hinata had long ago learned, was useful.

Deidara's dad was asking if this was what he'd been doing all those days in the garage. Deidara nodded. His dad wanted to know where he got the money, and he said he saved up for it. His dad seemed to consider it for a moment, watching the fireworks. Deidara waited, faking indifference, but Hinata had come to read his body well, and she knew he was anxious.

Then Deidara's father put a hand on his son's shoulder and said that it was amazing.

Deidara's tension broke and he looked shocked. Then he squeezed his eyes shut hard and said, "Thank you."

Hinata broke out in a smile.

Now _that_ was beautiful.

* * *

The soccer players were the last out of the auditorium, hanging around until the sounds of the fireworks outside were dying down. They refused to go out and watch their enemies work.

Finally, with a nod from one of the silent seniors, the angry athletes walked out of the building.

"Hello, gentlemen."

They froze. There was only one man standing in front of them, but he seemed to radiate with a threat of pain.

The two seniors stepped forward after a moment of stalemate. "I remember you," said one of them. "You're that Neji guy. The pretty ballerina."

"Actually, I do gymnastics," Neji corrected, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Whatever," said the other senior with a laugh. "It's just as girly."

Neji raised an eyebrow but didn't take the bait. "I heard you gentlemen talking about a certain Hinata Hyuga during the talent show. Am I correct?"

The first senior sneered. "So what if we were?"

Neji's aura darkened. "I'm her cousin. And she got a little roughed up a few days ago."

"So? What are you gonna do about it?"

Neji moved so fast the circle of soccer players didn't realize he had until his fist was already in the senior's stomach. With a series of swift punches that looked almost like he was simply poking the boy, Neji had him slumped on the ground, unresponsive.

Neji straightened and glared slowly around the circle of now frightened boys. "Gentlemen, have you ever heard of a martial arts style know as Gentle Fist? No? Well, lucky for you, I'm a master. And I'm willing to give a little demonstration…"

* * *

Deidara ran back to Hinata, beaming happily. "Hey, sorry about that, un."

"Don't worry about it," she said, slipping her hand in his. He sniffed and rubbed his still watery eyes sheepishly. "So, what is _this_ one?" she asked quickly, to spare him any embarrassment.

He looked at the massive firework and smiled. "It's the grand finale, un. Do you want to light it?"

She gasped. "Me?"

"Yeah!" He handed her a lighter. "Go for it, un!"

She stepped onto his stool and looked around at the crowd. Everyone's necks were craned back, watching the fireworks in awe, clapping and pointing and cheering. Even her father was watching, and she saw Neji run up-_Where was _he_?_-and join him. Sakura and Ino were standing with her other friends, cheering as loud as the rest of them, and they glanced her way and smiled. She looked over to where Temari and Konan were standing by one of the fireworks stands; Konan waved while Temari gave her a big thumbs up. Sasori had returned to stand by Tobi, who was waving his arms around excitedly. The other Akatsuki were watching, most trying to look unimpressed but enjoying the show regardless.

With a deep breath, she flicked the lighter and lit the firework.

"Whoa, back up!" yelled Deidara, grabbing her suddenly around the waist and running pell-mell backwards. They made it about eight yards away before he tripped and fell down, and they ended up in a jumble on the ground, laughing loudly.

The firework crackled, and then, with the loudest bang of all, flew up into the air. It burst into tons of flowers and hearts and even little birds. Showers of sparks and sunbursts and flower petals and stars…

And then, at the end, a giant rose with, when she looked close, a small cluster of fire that looked like a little purple fairy.

She gasped, staring up at it. "Beautiful," she whispered.

He put his hand on the back of her head and she twisted over to look at him. He was so close, blue eyes glittering with the reflection of the fading fireworks. She lost all breath staring at him. He pulled her face closer.

"I love you, Hinata," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she whispered back.

The fairy seemed to wink as their lips touched.

* * *

A very wise woman had once said that nothing lasts forever.

Hinata knew this now. She knew that nothing was timeless. Not art, not dreams, not even love. But that wasn't a bad thing.

This love wasn't timeless, but for the time that it existed, she would make it beautiful.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

EPILOGUE!!! (of sorts)

Don't 'cha hate when stories end but you don't know what happened to everyone? (*coughHarryPottercough*) Me too! So let's not end that way, shall we?

The soccer team, by popular acclaim of the reviewers, got a second butt kicking by Deidara once they got out of the hospital from the first time. The Hyuga lawyers kept he and Neji out of any trouble, while the soccer boys spent four weeks eating food that had to be puréed first.

Sasori went on to become a master puppet maker, building dummies and puppets for the best ventriloquists and children's shows across the globe! But he eventually grew tired of this life and moved to become that crazy hermit that lives down the street from you. Yeah, you know the one: the one that has the trashy yard that you can never get your balls and Frisbees back from once they fly inside.

Pein and Konan got married and run some underground organization that I'm not allowed to talk about or the nice man watching me on camera will come, er, visit me…

Kisame runs an aquarium, and you can often find him swimming with his favorite sharks.

Kakuzu is one of the world's richest men. No one's really sure what he did to get there, but he is. You can usually see him throwing poor charity representatives out of windows and being visited by three ghosts who give up teaching him any sense.

Hidan and Temari got married and run a Jashin church. They spend most of their time finding new and inventive ways to beat the crap out of each other before reconciling steamily at bedtime.

Sasuke checked in to Douche Bags Anonymous, but no one's sure if it worked.

Lee and Tenten got married because the author demanded it. The author also demanded that Kiba become her personal slave, but that didn't go through. T_T

Neji did well at nationals and went as an alternate (if such a thing exists, -_-) to the Olympics. He graduated top of his class at Harvard and now runs the Hyuga law firm. He coaches both gymnastics and martial arts in his free time.

Kakashi, who was not in the story at all, also did not become the author's personal slave. T_T

Naruto and the rest of the Konoha Eleven not appearing in the story much, as well as the two Suna brothers, all went off to do something that no one cares about. ^^

Ebisu offered to be the author's personal slave, but was RE-jected! Oh! Whut now?

Ino continued to flirt with Tobi. Tobi felt loved. The two got married. Ino became a much sought after advertising agent. Tobi became a school teacher. Yeah, that's right; he may be teaching your children RIGHT NOW!!! I would be scared if I were you…

Sakura and Itachi also got married after Sakura finished medical school. No one's seen them since, but she always sends her friends Christmas cards from undisclosed locations, always with a different, fake name.

Hinata and Deidara got married and moved out to the wild and exotic country of southern Kansas. Hinata is a school teacher and also teaches dance. Deidara still builds sculptures, and every New Year's Eve and Fourth of July they host the biggest fireworks displays in the country.

For their first anniversary, Deidara recreated his sculpture from the fair so long ago. Hinata took a large amount of pictures, and then together they tore it apart. After that, it was a tradition they passed down to their kids, and their grandkids.

So maybe, in a way, the art was really timeless after all.

**FIN!!**

* * *

A/N: Yep. The end. Feel free to disregard any parts of that epilogue you don't like, btw, it was just me having fun. XP

"_You missed your time, Hinata. This is the next to last act, and-"_

I know she shouldn't have taken THAT long to get there. Just go with it! XP

_They both turned in time to see Deidara, uncomfortably clad in a dress shirt, slacks, and a tie (probably Sasori's idea). _

Sasori has good ideas… *drool*

_There were more flowers, making a veritable garden in the sky, and stars, and even bright red and orange hearts._

This was my tribute to _Yotsuba&!_, by Kiyohiko Azuma (author of _Azumanga Daioh_). It's awesome! Uber cute, uber funny; check it out!! Seriously. ^^

_It's a bang, hmm?" _

I told you it was going to show up eventually. XD

"_You're that Neji guy._

I know most of you wanted it to be Deidara, but it was Neji. That's what that part of the epilogue was about. XD

"_I love you, too," she whispered back._

Okay, young, impressionable girls reading this: this is FICTION!!! Please, please don't tell a guy you love him after only a few weeks. I know from experience that, if you say it that early, at least one of you is lying.

But for the story, they meant it. ^^

_This love wasn't timeless, but for the time that it existed, she would make it beautiful._

The epilogue was meant to point out that I did NOT mean that they would break up. It just means that everyone has to die sometime. Unless you're Hidan. XP

Anyway, that's the end, everybody. I hope you enjoyed it! I had fun writing it, even though I couldn't for awhile there.

Thanks to all my readers, reviewers, alerters, and favorite-ers. Lots of love to you guys.

For the last time here, this is Dandy Wonderous, signing off.

ART IS A BANG!!! ^^


End file.
